


bitchin'

by kinktae



Series: Rewind Series [5]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1980s, 1980s slang, Alcohol, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Frat Boy Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, handjob, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktae/pseuds/kinktae
Summary: The 80s were a time of choices. Which perm was right for you? What color neon would you wear next? None of these choices, however, were more questionable than a certain deal you made with Jeon Jungkook.1980s au.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Rewind Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245797
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before and pulls from season 3 of Stranger Things at times too. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story on tumblr :D

_12:16 pm._

The time on the clock was glaring at you, a silent caution that today’s lab was going to totally suck.

You could feel irritation start to eat away at you. You and your best friend, Yara, had a deal. She would show up to the dissection today and, in exchange, you would gladly do all the work. But given that class would start in four minutes, you had a sneaking suspicion that Yara was going to in fact skip class after all.

You let your chin sink down into the comfort of your open palm, eyes flickering once again towards the black and white clock that was perched up above the classroom’s blackboard. Usually, you could hear each small tick of time, but seeing as this lab was more exciting, every student in the room was currently chatting amongst their peers, covering the clock’s sound.

You considered for a moment making conversation with your professor. That idea was quickly squashed once you realized that he too was preoccupied – his attention set on the clock as well, allowing the minute hand to make its final journey before beginning the class.

Suddenly, you realized that not only had Yara left you alone, but she had also left you without a partner to do the dissection. You glanced around the room, frowning as you saw that every other table was evenly numbered, meaning you would be forced to join a random pair to make a group of three.

_Wicked._

“Good afternoon, everyone.” Mr. Kim began, pausing to take a swig from his coffee mug. “I hope everyone read the email I sent out yesterday in regards to proper attire. If anyone isn’t wearing actual shoes, then I suggest you beat it unless you’re particularly amped at the idea of losing a toe when someone accidentally drops their scalpel.”

A few isolated giggles rang out, but no one made any move to leave.

“No one? Radical. Feet are gross anyway–”

The sound of the classroom door suddenly being pushed open stole away everyone’s attention. The late boy that walked in froze momentarily, clearly not expecting all eyes to fall onto him, but quickly regained his composure as he flashed a smile.

“Sorry I’m late, Seokjin.” He apologized lazily.

“Better late than never, Jeon.” Mr. Kim acknowledged briefly, raising an eyebrow. “Although, if you call me Seokjin again then you’ll be the next thing I have the class dissect.”

The threat was empty and pulled a shared laugh from the students, including the one it was directed at.

You hardly had time to laugh yourself because before you knew it, the boy was headed towards your table.

Not wanting to hold eye contact with the tardy student as he made his way over, you let your stare fall onto your lap. The worn-out denim of your jeans wasn’t distraction enough from the sound of the boy taking a seat beside you, his bag being thrown carelessly onto the floor.

Glancing at him from the corner of your eyes, you watched as he began to rummage through it.

_Jeon Jungkook._

You had recognized him the moment he had stepped in; the two of you had attended the same high school after all. Not that he knew that. You were reasonably sure that the two of you never crossed paths back then. Well, unless you count the time him and his asshole friends tore down the pep rally banners you and the party planning committee had spent so much time on.

You were well aware of the fact that he was in this class as well, but this was by far the closest you had ever physically come to him.

Jungkook was the kind of guy people noticed– muscular build, dark, messy hair with an attractive smile. Not that any of that interested you, of course. As far as you were concerned, he was still the same disruptive tool that he was in high school

_Oh, god. Please don’t let him be your partner._

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Jungkook spoke suddenly, heat rocketing through your body as you realized you had yet to pull your eyes off of him.

“S-Sorry!” You stuttered out, turning in your seat so that he couldn’t meet your eyes, horrified that he had caught you staring at him so openly.

Jungkook clearly didn’t think much of it your total social faux pas, as a boyish laugh escaped him.

“Don’t sweat it.” He shrugged, dropping a sheet of paper and a pen in front of him. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, by the way.”

“Yep.” You nodded absentmindedly.

He seemed taken aback at your response, noticeably confused. A nervous giggle escaped you, realizing how incapable of communicating you had become.

“Uh! I just meant–– I know who you are. We, like, went to high school together.” You admitted, leg bouncing anxiously under the table. “I’m Y/N.”

Jungkook cocked his head, clearly surprised. “Oh shit, did we?”

You let out a noise of confirmation.

Mr. Seokjin suddenly began speaking to the class, and you turned your attention to your professor as he started to introduce the lab.

“Who was in your circle?” Jungkook asked as if he didn’t even hear his professor speaking.

You offered him a sparing glance, “What?”

“Like your friend group. You had friends, right?” Jungkook teased.

“Yes, I had friends.” A serious tone on your tongue, trying to somehow still listen to what your professor was saying while Jungkook conversed with you. “I just… don’t think you’d know of any of them.”

Jungkook seemed unsatisfied with your response, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Did you do something? Like were you on any teams or anything?”

For a moment, you contemplated telling Jungkook to bag his face, that you were actually trying to hear what Mr. Kim was saying as you genuinely cared about passing this class. But seeing as he was sitting beside you, it was probably best not to piss him off.

“Well,” You began cautiously, keeping your voice low, “I was a member of mathletes–”

Jungkook cut you off immediately.

“Woah, hold on. Mathletes? Like math?”

You turned towards him, fighting back the urge to roll your eyes. You weren’t at all surprised by his reaction. You couldn’t imagine someone like Jungkook who spent the majority of high school cracking out jokes from the back of the classroom giving a single shit about academics.

“Yes, like math. I was also in our marching band.” You offered as if that would make any difference to him.

“So… you were a loser. Gotcha.” He mused, causing you to frown slightly.

_Alright, asshole…_

“No.” You countered calmly, trying not to reveal how offended you were. “We just had different interests.”

“Like totally different.” He grinned stupidly.

“Yep.” You responded dryly, turning away from the dark-haired boy. You were also student body treasurer, but frankly, you no longer cared enough to tell him that. Your self-esteem wasn’t fragile enough to be shattered by some asswipe calling you a loser, but it certainly didn’t feel good.

“Alright, so with that said, go ahead and pair up. Coats and goggles are in the back of the room. Don’t let me catch you doing anything stupid and have fun.” Mr. Seokjin’s words caught your attention, luring out another sigh from you.

Sliding off your stool, you tried your best to avoid the stare that Jungkook was pressing against your skull, walking into the crowd of chatting students who were making their way over towards the back. Surely he had friends in this class that he could partner up with. You’ll just join someone else’s group.

You were just beginning to button up your white lab coat when a towering presence made its way over to you.

“So, nerd.” Jungkook’s voice called out, reaching around you for a lab coat. “Are we doing this thing or what?”

 _‘Or what.’_ You could feel yourself wanting to answer back almost immediately.

You turned away from Jungkook to glance over the room, feeling your shoulders sink as you realized everyone was partnered and you were undoubtedly stuck with him.

Jungkook stood there, an amused look on his face as you gave him a skeptical one as if measuring him up.

“Fine.” You answered begrudgingly, grabbing a pair of goggles of their rack. “But I’m taking the lead on the dissection. You can take notes and observe what we find.”

Just because you were agreeing to partner up with him didn’t mean you were willing to sacrifice your lab grade. And if Jungkook didn’t like that then… well… he could go find someone else to annoy all class.

At your words, Jungkook let out a laugh of surprise, clearly not expecting such an authoritative tone.

“Damn, you got it, Captain. The geek ship is all yours.” He joked cheekily, holding a hand to his head as if saluting you.

You sent him a tight-lipped smile, already collecting a few choice words you’d be gifting Yara the second you saw her.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“God, gag me with a spoon.” You grimaced, a foul odor attacking your nose as you bent over to get closer to the preserved frog you had laid out on your tray. You picked up the scalpel, trying to prepare yourself for the first cut mentally.

Jungkook’s eyes flicked towards the creature before letting out a noise of awe.

“Oh, gnarly! One of its eyes is stuck open!”

“Don’t say tell me that as I’m about to cut into it!” You squeaked out, gripping your blade. “That’s not exactly a comforting observation as I’m about to expose its insides. Besides, I need you taking this seriously.”

Jungkook raised his hands up by his chest, waving them defensively.

“Sorry, sorry. Happy cutting.” He apologized, resting his chin in his palm.

The dissection wasn’t particularly hard, in fact, if it had gone as you envisioned it – _you cutting and describing what you saw with Jungkook writing down notes_ – you imagined it would go by rather quickly. Unfortunately for you, Jungkook had a constant need for small talk and very little desire to help get this lab completed quickly.

“Let’s give him a name.” He called out after maybe two minutes of uninterrupted silence.

“No.”

Jungkook tutted in disappointment, “Why not?”

“It’s dead, Jungkook.” You reasoned.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t have a name.” He pointed out. “I’m gonna call him Bernie.”

You shut your eyes, stilling yourself as took in a deep breath.

“Jungkook… please. I’m just trying to do this lab. For the both of us.” You responded, pulling away from the dead frog.

“And I’m trying to pass the time. _For the both of us_.” He mocked, an attractive albeit irritating smile on his mouth.

You set down the cutting utensil, letting the metal clang against the tray, your temper finally catching up with you.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of insufferable?” You said pointedly.

You weren’t usually this outwardly direct to people you hardly knew, but holy cow something about this kid pushed every single damn one of your buttons.

Annoyingly, Jungkook didn’t even seem to notice your change in tone, a laugh escaping him.

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t be the first. Definitely the first of your social status, though.” He smirked. You let out an exasperated huff.

“What the hell is your damage?” You snapped.

“What do you mean?”

“I know a _loser_ like me probably isn’t your usual company and that you clearly don’t give a shit about the fact that this lab is worth twenty percent of our grade but I do. All I want is to get this lab done so we can get the hell out of each others’ hair. So if you have a problem with me or something that you want to get off your chest, speak now.”

There were a few silent beats where the two of you just stared at each other, Jungkook looking pensive while your chest rose and fell slowly as you tried to control your angry breaths.

“Okay.” He spoke finally, catching you off guard.

“Okay?”

“My girlfriend left me for another guy today. It’s why I was late. I’m just trying to get my mind off shit, I guess. I’m sorry I keep calling you names, that’s just how I joke around with my friends. It probably doesn’t translate well with strangers who don’t know me. So, I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” He explained softly, a foreign expression on his face.

You blinked.

“Oh. Uh, well… Apology accepted.” You replied, awkwardly.

When you had gone on your little rant, you had been hoping that it would make Jungkook feel just uneasy enough to shut up and focus on the lab. You weren’t expecting anything of substance to leave his mouth, so you really had no idea where to go from here. Especially with the way he was looking at you like you had just kicked him.

“I’m sorry… about your girlfriend.”

Jungkook shrugged, “Shit happens.”

“Did you, like, know the guy?” You asked cautiously in a weak attempt to comfort him.

“Yeah, he’s one of my brothers.” He nodded.

“She left you for your brother?!” You exclaimed, your jaw all but dropping. Immediately, Jungkook flinched, eyes flickering across the room where a couple of students had turned towards the two of you in interest.

“Pipe down, okay? I don’t need everyone knowing my business, damn.” He frowned, throwing you a glare.

“Sorry, I’m just… that’s gonna be one awkward family dinner.” You scrunched your nose.

“What? Oh no, not my actual brother. He’s in the same fraternity as me. Frat brother.” Jungkook clarified.

“Ohhh.” You nodded.

_His… fraternity brother. Of course._

You bit down on your lip.

Jungkook eyed you for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Go ahead.”

“What?” You cocked your head in fake confusion.

“I already know what you’re thinking.”

“What am I thinking?”

“You’re thinking that me being in a frat just confirmed the fact that you think I’m some sort of meathead.” He continued, rolling his eyes.

A sharp laugh fell through your lips and Jungkook’s eyes widened at the sound. It was the first time he had made you laugh, he realized.

“Psshh, not even.” You lied through your teeth, trying and failing to suppress your smile.

“Even.” He countered, playfulness in his tone. The both of you held each others’ eyes for a moment, mutual grins exchanged.

“Anyway, I’m sure she’ll be back soon enough.” He continued calmly.

“Oh, so you’re gonna try and win her back?” You asked.

“Hm? Nah, we’ve always been on and off, she’ll come back eventually.”

You frowned, “And you’re okay with that?”

You weren’t typically one to judge others’ love lives given how you currently didn’t have one, but you couldn’t help but marvel at Jungkook’s words. He shrugged in response.

You shifted uncomfortably, “Have you considered moving on? Or at least doing something to get her actually to stay with you?”

“Like what?” Jungkook laughed, clearly not taking you seriously.

Great question. You weren’t particularly skilled with knowledge when it came to romantic relationships; you had only ever had one boyfriend, and while it was fairly serious, things had ended amicably enough.

You thought back to your sisters at that moment. The twins were older than you and had both gone through a significant number of breakups. When the three of you were growing up, they usually relied on one another when it came to boy troubles, but that didn’t mean you didn’t get an earful late at night. Your bedroom shared a wall with theirs and, well, Rosa and Lia had always been loud people after all.

“Give her a reason to regret letting you go… become a better man and whatnot.” You responded after some contemplation. “Show her what she’s missing.”

“Oh, she knows exactly what she’s missing.” Jungkook smirked, eyes flickering towards the front of his jeans. “Why do you think she keeps coming back?”

You blinked.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth.”

“Dick this good doesn’t come around that often.” He continued seriously, wagging his pointer finger from side to side.

“Incredible. I just did it again.” You deadpanned, causing Jungkook to snort.

“Seriously? I’m what’s grossing you out in this scenario?” He mused, looking down at the frog you were previously dissecting. You let out a hum, nodding.

“As much as I appreciate the 411 on your dick, I’ve got a layer of fascia to cut through.”

“Fine. Why don’t you try and make conversation then, since your baggin’ on everything I bring up?”

“I don’t have anything to talk about.” You shrugged, moving over to the frog, beginning to cut.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, “Really? Nothing exciting happening in your life?”

“Yes, actually. I just located Bernie’s trachea.” You revealed. Jungkook walked over to your end of the table, eyes wide with disbelief as he leaned in for a closer look.

Your eyes widened as his shoulder brushed itself against yours, his sudden proximity unexpected.

He smelled like cologne, clearly wearing enough to make itself known past the stench of formaldehyde and you found yourself taking a step back, slightly flustered.

Sure, Jungkook was just a dumb frat boy, but he was an attractive one and it was just a little bit daunting.

You watched his profile as he marveled at the revealed insides of the frog, even reaching for a pair of forceps to pull back the flap of skin to get a better look.

“Actually, there is something I’m excited about.”

“If it’s his heart, I’m already one step ahead of you.” He quipped back, not looking up from the frog. You shook your head.

“I want to throw an event on campus.”

Jungkook’s eyes flickering towards you was your cue to continue talking.

“It’s to encourage more women to pursue careers in science and engineering. I’ve planned the whole thing and even made flyers.”

“Well… it’s no frog heart but that’s certainly something.” Jungkook smiled, causing your heart to pound.

You nodded, suddenly growing excited.

“All I need a sponsor. I can’t afford to throw it myself– not to mention the fact that I’m not even sure people would even show up. I just think there are so many opportunities in STEM fields that more girls would thrive in if they were just encouraged enough.” You continued, eyebrows furrowing as you began to think.

“Do you know that just a few years ago we made the first-ever artificial heart. A _heart_ , Jungkook; a man got to live an additional one hundred and twelve days even though his original heart was nearly ripped to shreds. And just a few months ago, a child was born through gestational surrogacy. The woman who birthed her was literally just a human surrogate, she didn’t pass down any DNA to the child. None! I mean, babies can be born from Petri dishes! We are literally changing the boundaries of fertility and sterility as we know it!”

Jungkook was grinning as he watched you speak. He couldn’t help it. Here you were, decked out in your lab coat and goggles, scalpel in hand as you rambled on about science. It was kind of endearing, he noted… in a dorky way, at least.

“So, uh, yeah. Sorry, I just…” You came back down to earth eventually, noting the way he was staring at you with amusement. You hadn’t meant to get so caught up in your thoughts. “I realize that probably isn’t as exciting to everyone as it is to me. That was my attempt at making conversation.”

Jungkook had a dumb look on his face, and you weren’t surprised at all with his reply.

“You know… I bet there’s someone out there that finds all your science talk really hot.”

You let out a deep sigh, shoulders slumping down in defeat.

“Not everything is about sex, you know.”

“No, but everything interesting is.” He grinned lopsidedly.

Jungkook had this unusually natural composure about him. As if he could shrug off any inconvenience with one stupid smile.

How frustrating. It made it increasingly difficult for you to stay mad at him for very long.

“Come on, meathead. Let’s get this over with.” You rolled your eyes, nudging your shoulder into his muscular one.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Y/N!” Jungkook’s voice called out, halting you mid-stride.

You let out a sigh, forcing a smile onto your face as you turned around, watching as an expectant looking Jungkook jogged over to you, his hair bouncing with every step.

“Hey,” He breathed out as he reached you, “you left so fast I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

_Yeah, and you thought you had gotten away with it too._

Jungkook wasn’t a bad kid; he was funny and didn’t take things too seriously– even if those qualities about him were slightly frustrating. No, Jungkook was alright you supposed, but that didn’t mean the two of you were suddenly best friends. You didn’t care much for formalities, especially when all you wanted to do was go back to your dorm, shower, and take a nap.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” You recognized, adjusting the strap of your bag over your shoulder.

Jungkook merely smiled at you, and you wondered if he was gonna say anything else. Realizing that he wasn’t, you pressed your lips together awkwardly.

“Well… bye.” You nodded stiffly, already moving to turn and make your exit. A warm hand wrapping around your wrist stopped you from getting any further, however.

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”_

You stared down at where Jungkook’s fingers touched your skin, your eyes wide in surprise. He must have noticed the way your body tensed because he let go of you as quickly as he grabbed you.

“I’ve, uh, actually got something I want to talk to you about.” He grinned sheepishly, the same hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

You cleared your throat, pushing down the way your stomach was doing nervous flips, unfortunately, affected by the unexpected skinship. You tilted your chin up silently, urging Jungkook to continue.

“This is gonna sound sudden… and I know you don’t really know me…” Jungkook began, causing your stomach to drop in horror.

_Oh, God. Was… Was Jeon Jungkook going to ask you out?_

“Spit it out, Jeon.” You ordered, voice spiked high as your nerves began to rack.

“Would you mind dating me to make my girlfriend jealous?”

You blinked dryly, taking a moment to replay in your head just exactly what Jungkook had asked of you.

_Okay… so not quite the love confession you were anticipating…_

“Would I mind– What?” You gaped in disbelief.

“It wouldn’t be for, like, too long. Probably just for a party or two.” Jungkook shrugged as if anything he was saying was making any sense.

You shook your head, “Wait– Seriously, time out. What on earth are you asking me right now?”

Jungkook slipped both his hands into his jacket, which you had only just now taken a moment to admire. It was a brown leather bomber jacket with a few military patches sewn into the sleeves that you assumed must have come with the jacket as Jungkook didn’t seem like the crafty type. Most of all, it looked warm and it reminded you that every second you stood here talking to Jungkook was a second you could be spending warm in your dorm under your covers.

“I was thinking about what you said. About showing my ex what she’s missing.” He explained.

“And you thought that was me auctioning myself off to be your fake girlfriend?” You laughed.

“Look, I know her, okay? If she were to think that you and I were a thing, she’d want to get back together.”

You let out a sigh. This relationship of Jungkook’s was revealing itself to be suckier and suckier as time went on.

“Why me?” You pressed. “I don’t even know who your girlfriend is and I doubt she knows me. Is she in a sorority by chance?”

“Well, yeah–”

“Great! Get with one of her sorority sisters then. Give her a taste of her own medicine.” You actually weren’t usually one to promote revenge but, hell, if it meant it would get Jungkook off your ass then you were all for it.

“No can do. It’s gotta be someone new and that Kiri doesn’t know otherwise she won’t care.” Jungkook tutted.

“I’m not following.” You admitted, truly not understanding why Jungkook was asking you of all people. You had only spent two hours with the guy. What about you in a lab coat and reeking of formaldehyde had told him that you were fake girlfriend material?

Jungkook suddenly took a look around and you followed suit, growing even more confused when Jungkook stepped closer and dropped his voice low.

“Kiri… she’s president of her sorority; pretty, social, popular, you feel me? If I get someone like her then it just looks like I’m trying to replace her. But if I get–”

“If you say 'someone like you’ as in implying I am neither of those things, I’ll sock you in the nose.” You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

“–someone smart and independent, things that she’s not, then she’ll think I’m trying to forget her, which is what will get her attention. She’ll be pissed, it’s perfect.” The dark-haired boy concluded, looking smug as if he had said something profound.

“Wow, you really are prince charming.” You mused dryly. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I have no interest in being used as a pawn in your love game so…”

“You wouldn’t be a pawn.” Jungkook shook his head. “You’d be rewarded for your services–”

“Isn’t that prostitution?” You cut off cheekily, causing Jungkook to roll his eyes.

“–I can help you fund your event.” He continued.

At his words, you froze. Your head cocked to the side cautiously as you stared back at him, trying to decipher his sincerity.

“You can?”

Finally. This was the first time Jungkook could tell he had actually piqued your interest enough to really listen to him.

“Beta Tau Sigma. Our frat gets a monetary grant every semester in exchange for helping out in the community and helping fund an event for education sure would make us look damn good. While I’m not on the finance committee, one of my closest brothers is and I can totally pitch hosting your event to him.”

“Holy shit…” You breathed out quietly, his words clearly making an impression on you.

If Beta Tau Sigma were to sponsor your event, not only could you afford to throw it but there was a real chance that people would actually come. Greek life was everything to your university and there weren’t many significant school events that a frat or sorority wasn’t behind.

_Hold on. Why were you seriously considering this right now?_

“But, I mean, you don’t want to get involved in my love life, right? It’s cool. See you next class, Y/N.”

Jungkook shrugged coolly, spinning on his heel as he began to walk away, dismissing you with a simple gesture of a hand.

Your mind was racing. You had poured so much time into planning this event… Could the solution to finally getting it standing on its own two feet be found in some cocky frat boy? Was your pride that dismissable that you’d pretend to date him just to get what you wanted?

“Jungkook!” Was your inner conflict’s final decision.

The boy paused his motions, his knowing smirk hidden as he had his back towards you.

“Hm?” He feigned innocence as he turned to face you.

“If you can seriously get your frat to sponsor my event, then…”

You took a step towards him, words trailing off.

Jungkook took a moment to look you up and down. You were dressed in jeans and a black knit sweater, the outline of a small kitten embroidered on it with white thread. It was an amusing juxtaposition given the nature of your personality.

Your hands were clenched into small fists, a shining, determined gleam in your ardent eyes.

“Then?” He mused smugly.

“Then I’ll be the most bitchin’ fake girlfriend you’ve ever had.” You declared, a wide grin crawling along the length of your mouth.

Jungkook said nothing at first, just staring at you in silent reverence. He knew he hardly knew you but something about the resolve in your tone had him believing every word.

He extended a hand out towards you, catching you by surprise.

“So, do we have a deal? Partners?” There was mischievous timber to his words, the kind that made you feel as if this would all later come back to bite you in the ass.

Pushing that pestering thought away, you took his hand into yours, holding his eyes as you gave it a firm shake.

“Partners.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Yara!”_

The eyes belonging to the girl in question, flashed your way, widening in alarm.

“Oh, yikes.” Was her automatic response, her bag of cool ranch Doritos falling onto her lap.

You were angry, that much was evident to her. Yara was sat in your shared dorm’s living room, a thick blanket engulfing her small frame. You briefly glanced towards the TV, it was tuned into MTV, the familiar music video of _Every Breath You Take by The Polic_ e playing, before directing your glare back onto the copper-haired girl.

“Before you say anything,” Yara began, swallowing down whatever remaining food was in her mouth, “you should know they were having a rerun of the VMAs – _which I missed last night_ – at the same time as the lab.”

“You left me alone! You said you would go to the lab yesterday!” You griped, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Yes, yes that is true but I would also like to point out the fact that Madonna performed, so it wasn’t like I even had a choice when you really think about it.” She countered, tone pitching comically.

“You absolutely had a choice!” You laughed, shaking your head.

“Mm… I could argue that it is a subjective opinion.”

You walked over to your best friend, sighing as you slumped down beside her, placing your backpack onto the floor.

You offered Yara a sideways glance.

“Did Duran Duran at least win something?” You asked begrudgingly.

“Nothing. They were robbed!” She squinted, shaking a fist in the air angrily.

A small chuckle escaped you despite yourself.

“You really should have gone to the lab, you know.” You reasoned, reaching into the bag of chips.

“And smell like frog insides for the rest of the day? Grody to the max.” She responded, before flashing you a look. “No offense.”

“None taken.” You grumbled, her observation fully noted though.

“Besides the makeup lab is next week. What could I have possibly missed this class?” Yara dismissed you absentmindedly, turning back towards the television as she reached for another chip.

“Well.” You chuckled nervously. “For one, I have a boyfriend now.”

At your words, Yara froze, a chip still in her hand as she paused mid-bite.

“You what?!” She all but shrieked, causing you to jump.

“Who? How? When? Tell me everything!” Her hands found your shoulders, shaking you slightly. You shoved her off with a laugh.

“Uh, well, his name is Jungkook–”

“The Jeon Jungkook?! From our lab?” Yara interrupted, eyes wide and shining with interest.

“Um… yes?” You responded cautiously.

Yara let out a scoff, leaning back further into the couch.

“Unbelievable. I leave you alone for one day and you get a boyfriend! And a fine one at that. This is so bogus.”

“Mine and Jungkook’s whole relationship is bogus, Yara.” You rolled your eyes.

At your words, your best friend raised an eyebrow and you took that as an invitation to continue speaking.

“I’m only pretending to date him to make his ex-girlfriend jealous.”

A sharp laugh from Yara caused you to pause, watching the way her amusement was short-lived, her smile fell as she took in your serious expression.

“Oh, you’re serious.” She deadpanned.

You nodded, “When you didn’t show up Jungkook ended up being my partner and… well, I’m still not sure how it happened but he basically offered to fund my STEM event in exchange for helping him making his girlfriend jealous.”

“They are the weirdest couple.” You breathed out, shoving another chip in your mouth.

“Wait… he’s gonna fund your event?! Y/N, you’ve been planning that thing since we got to university!”

A smile found your face, your excitement once again seeing you.

“I know! I wouldn’t usually get involved in someone’s love life like this but was too good of an opportunity to turn down.”

“Man, I’m so happy for you! Still kind of disappointed but happy nonetheless.” Yara smiled, causing you to frown.

“Disappointed? Why are you disappointed?” You pressed.

Yara clicked her tongue at you, looking at you as if the reason should be obvious.

“What do you mean why am I disappointed? Here I was ecstatic to hear that my best friend has gotten a boyfriend only to find that it’s got a contract behind it!”

You giggled, nudging your knee into hers. “Think of this as a smart business venture I’m embarking on.”

Yara stared at you for a moment, something clearly weighing on her mind as her lips fell into a subtle pout.

“What?” You mused.

She fluttered her eyelashes, “Does this mean you aren’t going to fuck him?”

Your eyes widened in disbelief.

“Yara!” You gaped.

“Because, if you want to get technical, you kind of have to so I can live vicariously through you. It’s girl code.” She continued, reaching over and popping another chip into her mouth.

You frowned. “That is gross and also not a thing.”

“I’m serious, I’m not accepting anything less than, like, third base.” Yara pressed with a wag of a finger.

“Why don’t you worry about your own sexual escapades instead of worrying about mine.” You paused before continuing. “Which won’t be happening, for your information.”

The snacking girl let out a deep groan, throwing her blanket off of her as she stood up, taking the bag of chips with her much to your dismay.

“Well, it’s not my fault I’m not getting any, okay! So do us both a favor and freak his shit.” She called out, walking over to the kitchen.

“Can you stop emphasizing your lack of dick for one second?” You chuckled. “If you’re that desperate for dick go back to Eunwoo.”

Eunwoo was a boy Yara messed around with last semester. The relationship was short-lived, Yara quick to cut things off as soon as she realized Eunwoo was looking for something more than just a brief fling. Because ironically, despite how Yara crowed about being lonely, there was nothing that sent that girl running faster than actual feelings.

“Sweetie, I’m desperate for good dick.” Yara scoffed, having had emerged back into the room, her auburn hair now let down, her trusty scrunchy back around her wrist.

“Was Eunwoo really that bad in bed?” You wondered, eyeing your best friend curiously as she moved to turn off the TV that had gone neglected the moment you stepped into the room.

Yara shrugged. “No, he was fine.”

“So…?”

An enthusiastic pound against the poor television box rang out, the soft side of Yara’s fist having had slammed down dramatically.

“I don’t want just fine, Y/N! I want dick so totally tubular that I feel it in my guts.” She declared.

A sputtering cough fell from your lips as you choked on your inhale of air.

Yara looked at you with mild concern, suppressing her laughter as she walked over and began to pat your back.

“I seriously question how you wiggled your way into being my best friend.” You breathed through your coughs,.

“Eat my shorts, Y/N. You love me and you know it.” She dismissed easily.

You merely grinned, unable to dispute your best friend’s claim.

“Now go shower.” Yara ordered, using one hand to point in the direction of the bathroom, and the other to pinch her nose shut dramatically.

Sighing, you heaved yourself off the couch. You doubted you smelled as bad as Yara made you out to, but you couldn’t deny that a shower sounded terrific right now.

“Yes, sir.” You sent her a salute cheekily before turning to head to the bathroom, shaking your head as she called out after you.

“And when you come out I need to know every single word you and Jungkook exchanged. If you’re dating him then so am I, bitch!”

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

The weekend had breezed by quickly, homework and the newest Cyndi Lauper album occupying all your free time. You hardly had time to contemplate your new role as Jeon Jungkook’s new girlfriend.

You and Yara had been in the midst of a conversation about what exactly she should get her little sister for her 13th birthday when you first spoke to Jungkook again.

“Cabbage patch kid?” Yara offered, causing your nose to scrunch up.

“How old do you think your sister is?”

“Hey, don’t sass me. For your information, Lyanna still has all her Care Bear tapes. She threw a hissy fit when my mom tried to give them away last Christmas.” Yara recalled.

“Still, she’s becoming a teenager. I vote no on the cabbage patch kid.”

“I’m with you, babe.” Jungkook spoke up suddenly, lips pressed together as if in contemplative thought.

You hadn’t even noticed him enter the classroom, much less approach and listen in onto your conversation.

“Jungkook!” You breathed out in surprise, stomach fluttering slightly as you realized what he had just called you.

“Why don’t you get her a pair of roller skates?” He ignored you, placing a hand on the table and leaning onto it. You tried your hardest to ignore the way the muscles in his arm flexed with the movement.

You cleared your throat, “Roller skates?”

“Yeah. Every kid has to get a pair of roller skates. It’s like a rite of passage.”

“I never got roller skates…” You muttered.

“And you were robbed of a childhood.” Jungkook informed you solemnly, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Sup.” He said suddenly, eyes flickering to Yara as he offered her a casual nod.

You watched in amusement as a pink hue made its way onto your best friend’s face, nodding back at him.

Seeing as Yara had remained silent this entire time, you realized it was probably best you introduce the two.

“Uh, Jungkook this is Yara, my best friend. Yara this is Jungkook, my… ”

_Business partner?_

_Temporary acquaintance?_

“Her boyfriend.” Jungkook finished for you cheekily, sending you a wink.

“Fake boyfriend.” You reminded, causing Jungkook’s eyes to widen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stated bluntly, eyes gesturing to Yara forcibly.

Oh. He thought you wouldn’t tell your best friend about him? _Hah._

“She already knows we’re not actually dating–”

An angry shush came from the messy-haired boy, preventing you from talking further.

He hunched closer, eyes flickering across the classroom, “Keep it down, would ya? There are eyes everywhere.”

“Sorry, jeez.” You apologized dryly, raising a brow as you mimicked his motions.

“Bold of you to assume I won’t be guiding Y/N throughout this entire arrangement.” Yara spoke finally, her nose turned up slightly.

“Is that so?” Jungkook looked at her in surprise.

“Yep. In fact, I’ve self-appointed myself manager of your entire relationship.” She replied smoothly.

Jungkook grinned, clearly finding humor in her words, “Well, then. With that kind of assertiveness, I’m sure we’re in good hands. Nice to meet you, Yara.”

“Likewise.”

You frowned as your best friend and Jungkook shook hands.

“Anyway, as your manager, my first bit of advice for really selling this whole fake relationship thing is for the two of you to sit together. So if you’ll just excuse me…”

At the sight of Yara reaching for her notebook and pen, alarm ran through you.

“Wha– Excuse me, what are you doing?” You protested immediately.

Jungkook, on the other hand, simply grinned. “Great advice!”

“Why thank you, I accept payment in cash and Annie Lennox cassette tapes.”

“Yara, where are you even going?” You whined, watching as your best friend chucked her things into her bag.

“To sit at another table. Who am I to keep people in love apart? Jungkook you can take my seat.”

Your shoulders slumped miserably as you watched as the smirking boy replaced Yara’s spot on the stool beside you.

“Have fun, kids.” She teased, waving the two of you off with a hand as she walked over to another table.

“I like her.” Jungkook smiled cheesily.

“She’s not kidding, you know.” You warned. “If she says she’s our manager then you better believe it. Whether you like it or not, she’s gonna accomplish what she’s set out to do.”

“Reminds me of you.” He replied with a hum.

You blinked in surprise.

“Was that… a compliment?”

“Was it?” His eyes went wide, voice pitched in feigned surprise.

A small laugh escaped you and before you could retort with your own sarcastic comment, your professor began to speak.

“Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend.” Mr. Kim greeted, his usual coffee mug in hand. He looked somewhat worse for wear, you noted. “I did. And as I sat here and reflected the choices I made Sunday night, I came to the conclusion that I will be sparing you the boring lecture this class and putting on a movie.

Widespread chatter of relief fell over the class, everyone elated to hear that this specific class would require minimal effort.

Mr. Kim had just sunk into the chair by his desk when a hand of a student shot up.

"Yes?” He answered.

The owner of the hand spoke up, “Should we take notes?”

Mr. Kim stared at the student with subtle bewilderment.

“I mean if you want? Guys, I’m gonna be honest with you all, I’m hungover as all hell. As long as you watch quietly and keep the lights off, I don’t care what you do.”

And with that, all the students turned back to chat amongst themselves.

It was funny, Jungkook thought, how easy you were to read when you thought no one was looking. He had been watching you through the corner of his eye, watching the way you hung onto the professor’s every word and how disappointment washed over you when you realized there was no learning to be done today.

“Cute.” He muttered to himself.

“What was that?” You replied absentmindedly, reaching for a sheet of paper.

Jungkook straightened in his seat, unaware he had said that out loud.

“Nothing.”

You paid his reply no mind, however, pencil in hand as you began to write something onto a sheet of loose-leaf paper. Jungkook’s head tilted in mild curiosity as he watched, wondering what it was you were doing.

To his surprise, the very paper of interest was then thrust his way, a soft sound ringing out as it rubbed against the cold surface of the lab table.

“What am I looking at?” Jungkook deadpanned. You shifted in your seat before responding.

“I think it’s about time we talked seriously about this… relationship of ours. We need to establish rules.”

Jungkook glanced back down at the paper.

“I see.”

Suddenly, Jungkook’s hand reached out for the zipper of his bag. You watched in silence as he pulled out the first writing utensil he could find – a blue marker – and jotted something down quickly.

You frowned, scooting your stool cautiously closer to him to get a proper look at the paper he had just written on.

“What is this?” You frowned.

“I believe it referred to legally as an amendment.” He informed, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Jungkook, I’m not going to kiss you.”

Despite your seriousness, a smile nearly escape your lips at the sight of Jungkook’s mouth falling into a pout.

“Why not?” He asked.

You raised a brow, “Um, we’re not actually dating? Did you forget that?”

Jungkook let out a small noise of what you could only assume was indignation.

“Not to sound like a total douchebag but the fact that you don’t want to kiss me is, like, totally insulting.”

“I agreed to be your girlfriend, not some disposable pair of lips you’re allowed to use whenever you need your ego stroked. Do I need to remind you that I hardly even know you?” You hissed lowly in case someone was listening in on your conversation.

For a moment it was just you and Jungkook glaring at each other. Neither of you was going to budge, he realized. He let out a sigh.

“Look, I see your point and what this is looking like but I promise you I’m not being creepy here. No one is gonna believe we’re together if we don’t kiss each other. To anyone that looks, you could just be my friend if we don’t show _some_ kind of affection towards each other.”

Your arms crossed over your chest, your hard expression not letting up.

“One kiss. That’s all I’m asking for. Just a peck, if that’s all your comfortable with.” He continued, causing you to hum.

He was certainly going to a lot of trouble just for one peck.

_Maybe he did have a point. One kiss wouldn’t kill you, would it?_

“When?” Was your response, taking him by surprise.

“Uh… whenever? Preferably somewhere people will see. Maybe at the Halloween party this weekend?”

You frowned, a thought crossing your mind.

“You want me to kiss you at a party? In front of a bunch of people?”

“Well… not if you really don’t want to…” Jungkook replied, suddenly feeling bad that you might really not be all that comfortable with this whole thing.

You shook your head, “No, it’s not that.”

Kissing Jungkook wasn’t as daunting as the idea of doing it in front of a lot of people. It wasn’t that you were socially awkward, per se, but the possibility of stage fright was undoubtedly a real one.

You let your thoughts run for a while before you finally came upon a slightly annoying solution. An audible sigh left you as you grabbed your pencil and reached for the paper.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself.” You told Jungkook bluntly as he read the contract’s newest addition, your eyes fixated on the sheet as you couldn’t find the courage to meet his eyes.

“So I want our first kiss to be somewhere private where I can make sure I know what I’m doing. Familiarize with… how you kiss… and stuff…” You trailed off, the warmth in your face suddenly too distracting to let you think intelligent thoughts.

Jungkook’s eyes were as wide as saucers, glued to the side of your face as if trying to decipher whether or not you were being serious. He assumed you must be as the tone in your voice wasn’t mocking in the slightest.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He nodded quickly, still noticing the way you couldn’t look him in the face.

A shit-eating grin found his face, “Y/N, are you embarrassed right now?”

“No.” You stressed quickly, looking over at him defensively. Your eyes fell onto his lips against your better judgment and once again you turned away from his stare, heat rocketing through you. “I just don’t want you thinking anything weird like this is me wanting to kiss you.”

The dark-haired boy pressed his lips together.

“Trust me, you’ve made your opposition against kissing me abundantly clear.” He told you pointedly before reaching for the contract. You watched him gratefully, thankful for the shift in interest.

“I’m serious about there being eyes everywhere. If Kiri finds out the truth, it’s game over. I’d look like a total wastoid. Not to mention I’ll never hear the end of it from my brothers.” Jungkook told you, pushing the paper over for you to read.  
Tapping the end of your pencil against the table, you pondered something before scribbling else onto the rules.

“Fair.” Jungkook expressed. “As long as you can guarantee she won’t tell anyone.”

“Yara is lonelier than Henry David Thoreau, you have nothing to worry about.” You shrugged easily.

“I… have no idea who that is.”

“He’s a transcendentalist writer who spent two years in isolation–”

“Oh, so you’re not just a science freak. You’re a well-rounded nerd.” Jungkook teased, causing you to scowl.

You grabbed your pencil. You could feel Jungkook lean to peer over your shoulder, laughing lightly as he took in what you wrote. No sooner had you finished, the paper was yanked from underneath your palm, your pretend lover quick to scribble back a response.

And that was how the two of you spent the next twenty minutes, discussing rules and filling the rest of the page, muffled exchanges of giggles catching the attention of students near you as they began to wonder could possibly be on that sheet of paper that had the two of you blushing and whispering like that.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Can I put my hand in your pocket?”

The request came seemingly out of nowhere. The class had just finished and Yara had passed by your table briefly only to insist that Jungkook walked you to your dorm, promptly informing you that she and you would not be walking back together as usual, before she left the room altogether.

You sent Jungkook a pointed look as the two of you exited the classroom and walked out into the hallway.

“What like in Sixteen Candles?” You presumed, throwing your bag over your shoulder. “Nice try scumbag, I’m not letting you cop a feel of my ass.”

“Why do you assume everything I say has some sort of hidden motive behind it?” Jungkook scoffed. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, sounding skeptical.

“I mean, sure, getting to touch your ass would’ve been a nice perk…”

A pleasant laugh escaped you and Jungkook felt something in his chest tightened, and before he could think to warn you, his hand found yours.

You glanced down at the gesture, a shy expression finding you suddenly as you look back up Jungkook, eyes wide and face warm as he offered you a small smile.

“It’s no hand in your back pocket but… this should still get the message across to everyone.” Jungkook’s fingers laced between yours and you tried your hardest to appear nonchalant as if your heart wasn’t in your throat right now.

You simply nodded, continuing to walk alongside him as the two of you began your journey towards your dorm building.

It wasn’t _entirely_ awful, you found.

Jungkook’s hand felt nice in yours. It was warm and soft– your ex wasn’t one for PDA so you had always wondered what it might be like to walk around with someone you liked like this.

Shame your first time had to be with your fake boyfriend.

You hadn’t realized how social Jungkook was until just now, however. It hadn’t been more than a seven-minute walk but more than a handful of people had called out to Jungkook, offering him a greeting and a wave as they went about their days.

You had brought up his apparent popularity to Jungkook but he merely laughed the statement off, saying that it just came with the territory of being in a fraternity.

“Yara’s gonna be so proud when she finds out we thought to hold hands all on our own.” You brought up on the elevator ride up to your dorm.

The romantic embrace had been severed the moment the metal doors had closed on you two, no longer having an audience to perform for.

“She’s quite the character that Yara girl.” He noted.

You shrugged, “She’s not too bad once you get used to her.”

Jungkook shook his head as if you had miss understood him.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. You’re a lot like her, you know.”

“Am I?” You raised an eyebrow.

Jungkook nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Headstrong… passionate… won’t take no for an answer… seems like the only person you two would listen to is each other.”

You were surprised. Once again, it was a seemingly genuine compliment that had come out of nowhere and you weren’t entirely sure how to respond. You clasped your hands behind your back, a grin washing onto you.

“Pretty sure you’ve got bigger balls than I do.” He finished his thought, causing you to snort.

“Sorry if we challenge your manhood.” You joked, nudging your shoulder into his just as the elevator door open. You slipped out onto the floor, Jungkook following behind you.

“Oh don’t worry about that, babe. You two can test my manhood whenever you want.” He told you greasily, a suggestive smirk on his face.

“If I weren’t contractually obligated to be nice to you, I would smack you.”

You reached the door of your dorm a few moments later, turning to Jungkook awkwardly.

“Well, thanks for walking me.” You said.

Jungkook tucked his hand into the pocket of his jacket, shrugging coolly.

“I’ll see you in class on Wednesday then.”

As if on cue, the door of your dorm unlocked, swinging open enthusiastically, revealing a smiling Yara.

“Wrong. You’ll be seeing her tomorrow.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“I will?”

“He will?”

You and Jungkook both expressed your confusion in unison. An amused expression fell over Yara.

“I did some thinking on the walk back from class and decided that Jungkook is taking you out on a date tomorrow.” She explained before turning towards the man in question. “When do you finish class tomorrow?”

“Uh… three o'clock?” He answered slowly, eyes flickering to yours to see if you had any idea what your best friend was talking about. You didn’t, of course.

Yara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Perfect, Y/N’s last class is at two. Come pick her up here around four.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Jungkook nodded, looking somewhat scared of the small but authoritative girl standing before him.

As if snapping back into reality, you shook your head. “Hold on, I didn’t agree to this. Don’t I get a say in this?”

Yara’s eyes flickered towards yours dully, “No.”

She clapped her hands together suddenly, directing her attention back to your pretend lover.

“Thanks for walking her over. We’ll see you tomorrow at four. Don’t be late, bye!” Yara sang sweetly, hand reaching out to wrap around your forearm.

You let out a yelp as you were tugged into the dorm, door slamming shut as you left behind a perplexed looking Jungkook.

_“What the hell was that?! Why am I going on a date with him?”_

Jungkook could hear your voice through the closed door, pitched angrily and clearly directed at Yara.

_“Third base, Y/N. Don’t make me say it again.”_

_“I literally can’t stand you.”_

A small laugh fell from the boy as he stood in his place in the hallway, eyebrows furrowing in amused bewilderment as he wondered how he ended up with not just one but two stubborn fake girlfriends.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re a psychopath.” You accused.

Jungkook let out a scoff, eyes rolling in dismissal.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Stop the car.”

“Y/N.” Jungkook scolded, reaching over to turn down the radio’s volume.

“I’m serious, asshole. Let me out!” You huffed before lowering your eyes into small slits. “You’re probably driving me off to a remote location just so you can kill me. Bet you’re just like that sicko Ted Bundy that they got locked up in Florida right now.”

Jungkook’s head snapped over to look at you, disbelief in his wide eyes.

“Holy shit, all I did was change the radio station!”

You flashed him an exasperated look.

“You changed it while Wham! was playing. What is wrong with you?”

Jungkook had shown up at the door of your dorm right on time, grinning lopsidedly in his yellow windbreaker as you opened the door, his blatant eagerness effectively souring your mood.

You were entirely against this date at first; it hardly seemed necessary to get to know someone who you already knew you had nothing in common with. Not to mention the fact that you seemed to be the only one who cared that this relationship between you two was _literally_ fake.

If it weren’t for Yara physically shoving you out the door, you would have never gotten into Jungkook’s ridiculously nice Chevy as he hauled off you to wherever he had decided your date was. He refused to answer when you asked him where the two of you were headed so, needless to say, you were already on high alert.

Him changing the station as soon as _Everything She Wants_ playing was the final straw.

“Nothing is wrong with me, dweeb. I just don’t really like their sound. I don’t really like a lot of artists on the radio nowadays.” Jungkook confessed, shoulders shrugging as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Oh God. I’m fake dating a monster.” You breathed dramatically.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, no longer in the mood to entertain this conversation as he turned the knob on the radio back up.

It proved to be in vain, however, as your stubborn self refused to let the conversation drop there, your own hand reached over to reverse what he had just accomplished– the song currently playing fading back into the dull background.

“Madonna.” You pressed.

“What about her?” Jungkook droned unenthusiastically.

You furrowed your eyebrows, annoyed. “What do you think about her?”

“Oh. Industry sellout.”

“What?!” You nearly shrieked, jaw dropped as you stared at Jungkook’s cool expression. You let out a disappointed noise.

“Cyndi Lauper?”

“Mediocre at best.”

“Duran Duran?!” You exclaimed. “Wait, no. Don’t answer that, I don’t think my heart could take it if you didn’t like them.”

Jungkook chuckled, glancing over at your distraught expression, “Duran Duran is okay.”

“ _Just_ okay?” You marveled, crossing your arms over your chest.

You were wearing a patterned collar shirt today and when Jungkook first laid his eyes on it, he couldn’t help but think it looked exactly like the carpet belonging to the arcade he and friends used to go to in high school. On your left wrist was a bright yellow scrunchie that he swore he saw Yara wear once.

He wondered for a moment what it might look like in your hair.

“You know what the problem is with music today? It’s all synthesized, I mean you can hardly call it music.” Jungkook continued, pushing his previous thought away. “What’s that song by The Buggles?”

“Uh… _Video Killed the Radio Star_?” You offered.

“Yes! God, that song just barfs me out.” He shuttered, a prominent frown on his face.

“Fine, then. What do you consider real music then?”

“Hm, let’s see. Twisted Sister, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Def Leppard–”

“Oh, I see. The meathead is also a metalhead.” You mused, the sides of your mouth twitching up slightly.

“Can you headbang to Prince? I don’t think so.” The meathead in question offered cheekily, wagging a finger at you.

You had just opened your mouth to quip back when your surroundings suddenly dawned on you; Jungkook had pulled into the parking lot of what you recognized to be a roller rink.

“We’re going roller skating?” You asked as the boy shifted into park, causing him to look up at you.

“You don’t sound excited.” He pointed out.

You didn’t bother to confirm or deny his accusation.

“Weren’t roller rinks considered cool in the 70s… when we were kids?” Was your response.

Jungkook had unbuckled himself from his seat, reaching over into the back of his car to grab his backpack, carefully lugging the brown bag over his shoulder.

“They’re still cool. Man, quit being such a downer you’re ruining our date.” He warned.

“Hey! What did we say, this isn’t a date. It’s a _bonding activity_.” You piped up, opening the passenger door. “Besides, I’m not being a downer, I just…”

Your sentence trailed off as the two of you hopped out of the car, excited chatter from a family parked nearby filling your ears.

“You just what?” Jungkook pressed as the two of you made your way over.

“Nevermind.”

There was a cold rush of air that hit you as Jungkook pulled open the door to the building, causing you to cross your arms over your chest, following him into the dimly lit space.

You could make out the sound of _Take on Me_ by a-ha playing overhead from where you could see the actual rink located in the back. From the looks of it, the arena appeared to be somewhat empty today.

_Radical. Fewer people to embarrass yourself in front of._

“Where do we go now?”

“To get our skates, duh.” Jungkook stated, flashing you a look. “Haven’t you ever been to a roller rink?”

You didn’t get the chance to respond to the condescending boy because before you knew it, your hand was intertwined with his and you were being lugged over to where a bored-looking man was waiting behind a desk, a wall of worn-out beige skates behind him.

You stood beside Jungkook awkwardly as he spoke to the employee, speaking up only to protest when Jungkook tried to pay for you and to tell the roller rink man what size skates you needed.

Sat on a nearby bench, the two of you began to change shoes; Jungkook was rambling on and on about how excited he was to skate and how he was gonna lap you ten times over.

Slipping your first foot into the wheeled shoe, you let out a sigh.

“I have to, uh, tell you something…” You began, capturing Jungkook’s attention.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Pressing your lips together, you laced up the skate, the neon green shoelace glowing under the room’s fluorescent lighting.

“So… I never actually… learned how to roller skate.” You confessed through a shrug, ignoring the way Jungkook looked at you in surprise.

“Man, you really _were_ robbed of a childhood. And here I thought you were some kind of superhuman who could do anything.”

“Firstly, don’t question my superiority over you common folk. I am superhuman.” You scolded, pushing a finger into his chest playfully.

Jungkook let out a laugh, rolling his eyes at your words.

“Secondly, I mean, we were a family of six. If I got rollerskates, then _everyone_ had to get roller skates. We just didn’t have that kind of money.” You explained.

“Woah. Family of six, huh? So you have siblings then.” He noted.

“Yep. Three.”

“Tell me about them.”

Looking up from where you were slipping on your second skate, you met Jungkook’s eyes, surprised to see genuine interest in them.

“Well… Sammy is the oldest. He moved out when I was, like, thirteen so we were never that close but I see him every time I go back home.”

You had finished fastening both skates, placing each wheeled foot on the colorful carpet. You took a moment to drag your legs front and back, enjoying the way the wheels rolled beneath you.

“Then there’s the twins, Rosa and Lia.”

“Hold on. Twins? Wait… did they go to our high school?” Jungkook asked, his interest in this conversation doubled.

“Yep. They were two grades above us.” You confirmed.

“Oh shit, yeah, I remember your sisters, they were mad hot.” Jungkook let out a low whistle, before stiffening, flashing you an apologetic look. “Uh, in a totally non-meathead way.”

You offered the scared-looking boy a small smile, shaking your head.

“No, it’s okay. They are pretty, um, hot, I guess.”

Suddenly, you made an effort to stand up, and Jungkook jumped to his feet to help you— you waved him off, of course. The carpet provided enough grip to allow you to walk somewhat easily.

“I still can’t believe the Y/L/N Twins had a little sister. And that little sister was in my grade. How come no one ever talked about you?” Jungkook asked as the two of you reached the rink.

You gripped onto the short wall that lay along the rink’s entire perimeter, clearly meant for people like you to hold onto so that they wouldn’t bust their asses.

“Some kids in our grade asked me if we were related but I would always lie and tell them we weren’t. Honestly, I had this weird complex towards them. I hated them for a little while.”

Jungkook wasn’t expecting such a confession to come from you, and it was clear that you weren’t either with the way your face turned away from his, twisting up in regret.

“Really? Why’s that?” He asked despite himself.

You felt yourself perk up as the familiar tune of a Duran Duran song came on, lifting your mood immediately.

“It's– ah, nevermind, it was really stupid. I don’t feel that way anymore.” You waved him off through a laugh, not wanting to unload onto him the heaviness of your childhood insecurities.

“I don’t care if it’s stupid, you can tell me. I want to know.”

You stare at him for a moment, unsure of whether or not to tell him. There was a sense of sincerity in his eyes that wore you down, however. You let out a sigh.

“I dunno, I think it started early on. They were older and there were two of them, so I was kind of the third wheel.”

“Ah. Yeah, isn’t there some special bond only twins have?” Jungkook added.

“Yeah… Yeah, I understand it now that I’m older, but when I was younger, it just pissed me off.” You chuckled bitterly, eyes flickering towards a couple skating around in the ring.

“It wasn’t until I entered high school that I actually started to resent them, though. I kind of got stuck in this ugly duckling phase and my sisters… they’re beautiful, right? Popular with boys, lots of friends…”

You trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as an unwanted feeling of reminiscence crept into you.

“I liked learning. And I was good at it. And it wasn’t like I didn’t have friends. I made friends with people who liked the same things I did. I wasn’t alone.” You continued, Jungkook’s eyes glued to your profile.

“My friends used to beg for me to come over and study with them, you know.” You looked over at the messy-haired boy, a shy grin on your face.

“It felt really good for people to acknowledge the hard work I put into school. It made me feel… cool, I guess.”

“So when people asked about my sisters, I lied. Because I thought if I told them, then they would see everything that I wasn’t. They would have something to compare me to and they would see that I actually wasn’t that cool.”

Your face fell into an unreadable expression, your knuckles turning white as your grip on the wall tightened.

The only person who ever knew you had felt this way about your sisters and yourself was Yara. But Jungkook wasn’t Yara. He was just a boy in high school who occasionally bumped into you in the hallways, never paying any mind to where he was going.

Hesitantly, you turned towards him, only to find him already looking at you. Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment washed over you.

“I told you it was dumb.” You laughed nervously.

It wasn’t that you cared much what Jungkook thought but you had a feeling a guy like him, who was popular and carefree, wouldn’t be able to sympathize in the way you would like him to.

“No, I’m just… surprised, that’s all.”

Jungkook certainly was surprised. You had built up quite the impression on him from the very moment you two met. It was hard to imagine that the girl who was so unapologetically herself was ever unsure or insecure.

Somehow, the idea tugged at his heart, as if he understood you more if only just a little.

Entering the rink, Jungkook skated in smoothly, looking as laid back and natural as always. You raised an eyebrow, doubting that your entrance would be that seamless.

“Feet shoulder-width apart. Keep your knees slightly bent.”

Realizing these were instructions, you frowned, walking over to the rink’s entrance.

And sure as day, your first step onto the shiny wooden floor was a less of a step and more of a slip, your hands reaching out to grip onto the wall before your balance was completely thrown off.

Jungkook took his bottom lip into his mouth, trying his hardest to swallow down the chuckle that threatened to escape. Instead of laughing at your instability, however, he skated towards you, an amused glint behind his eyes.

“Don’t be scared, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

You offered him a glare, “Thanks, meathead, but I don’t plan on falling.”

Mustering up your strength, you pushed yourself off the wall, taking a bold step forward. You hadn’t wobbled more than two steps when you once again lost your balance, arms flailing around wildly as you tried to prevent yourself from toppling over.

Your feet slipped from underneath you, however, sending you flying backward. Before you could hit the ground though, a pair of arms found you, hoisting you up by the waist as your legs lay sprawled in front of you.

“C'mon now, stand up.” Jungkook urged, causing you to let out a shaky breath. You thought your ass was grass for sure that time.

“Can’t. It’s useless. Just let go, Jungkook. I’ll crawl my way off the rink.” You shook your head.

Your savior laughed, “New plan. Hold onto me. We’ll do a lap around the rink together until you can skate on your own.”

Embarrassed, you agreed, carefully making your way back up into a standing position with Jungkook’s help.

It certainly wasn’t smooth. There was something incredibly unnatural about rollerskating; Jungkook had told you to pretend like you were a duck which only confused you more because not only were you not a duck but you hardly understand the logic behind his thinking as ducks, most certainly, did not know how to roller skate.

With hands wrapped around Jungkook’s bicep, however, you found yourself making your first lap. There was one other couple on the rink skating alongside the two of you; they were young— probably still in high school, and you wondered for a moment if to them Jungkook and you actually looked like a real couple.

“What’s your major? I just realized I never asked.” You brought up casually, the song overhead coming to an end. Lights were hanging that projected down onto the wooden floor, moving around in tempo with the upbeat music that was playing.

If you could actually skate, you imagined this must be loads of fun.

“Exercise science.” He told you.

You nodded, “Makes sense.”

It was evident that Jungkook took good care of himself, even if you weren’t holding onto his bicep, you’d be able to tell.

“What’s yours?” He countered. “Biology?”

“Yep. I really wanted to major in Neuroscience but my scholarship wouldn’t cover it.”

“Oh, you’re on a scholarship?”

“Yeah, it’s how I’m paying for college, actually. My dad made it pretty clear early on that he wasn’t paying for our college tuition.” You explained.

“Could you guys not afford it?”

“Mm, well yeah money was a big part of it but he also doesn’t really see the value in a college degree. He got a job without one. That’s why I worked so hard in school. I knew I had to do well if I had any chance of getting into college—”

Your sentence fell flat as a loud yelp fell from you, stunned as you realized you had just slipped and fallen onto your ass.

Jungkook was doubled over in laughter, your shocked expression far too funny to hold back his amusement this time.

“What the hell! You said you would catch me!” You gaped, the sides of your mouth quirking up at the sound of Jungkook laughing harder, desperate gasps of air breaking through his giggles.

“Quit laughing, pea brain. I’ll seriously dump your ass right here and right now if you don’t help me back up.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He snickered before moving over to help you up, his eyes watery and smile wide.

“This is so embarrassing…” You muttered under your breath, feeling unstable like a newborn deer.

Another chuckle found Jungkook, finding the way you were pouting sourly just too cute.

“If my ass bruises I’m going to be seriously pissed.” You declared stubbornly, before intertwining your hand into Jungkook’s.

Jungkook knew you were only doing so to ensure your balance but something about the gesture had his chest tightening in a way he didn’t understand.

“So, uh, your siblings! They’re all out of high school, right? What do they do?” Jungkook started suddenly, in an attempt to sway his thoughts.

You were humming along to whatever song was filling the room and Jungkook wished he was familiar with the tune so that he could hum along with you.

“Oh, Rosa is an intern for our hometown’s newspaper but between you and me those assholes don’t even let her write. She does coffee and burger runs for men in charge. And Lia sells ice cream at the mall.”

“What about your brother?” Jungkook asked.

“He’s training to be a cop just like my dad.”

“And your mom?”

“She works at a convenience store.”

And so the rest of the evening played out, the two of you sharing pleasantries and learning about one another, with only a few more falls on your part.

Jungkook told you his story, how he was an only child to a set of lawyer parents that let him do whatever he wanted as compensation for being so busy all the time. You bit your tongue but it made sense, considering his behavior in high school. Still, Jungkook turned out alright, you thought. Contract or not, you wouldn’t willingly spend an evening falling on your ass with someone who wasn’t at _least_ a decent person.

You and Jungkook were sat at a table at the roller rink, a box of cheesy pizza set out in front of you.

“I don’t understand. If you love film so much, then why aren’t you majoring in it?”

“I don’t know if I’m even any good at it. Just because I have a camera and like to use it doesn’t make me a director.” Jungkook shrugged in response.

“No, but if it makes you happy, then that’s all that matters. If you love something and it inspires you then why wouldn’t you do everything within your power to go after it?”

You had that look on you again. The kind of look that made Jungkook think that if he were to lean in close, he could see flames ablaze behind your eyes. It was the kind of look at sent his curiosity and admiration for you soaring.

“Isn’t that lame? A guy majoring in the arts?” He asked, sounding uncertain.

You let out a grunt, growing frustrated with Jungkook’s placid nature.

“What’s lame is that anyone should have to be ashamed for doing what they love. Do you know how many times I get asked, ‘Why biology? Why not education?’ by my male professors? Fuck what anyone else thinks Jungkook! Do what makes you happy.” You declared with a clenched fist, eyes glimmering with fervor.

You had gotten so worked up, Jungkook realized; he knew right then and there that you were speaking from the heart and that he was a lucky man to get to see you this way. Even if you had begun to shout and were scaring him slightly.

Turning away from you, the cool-headed boy ran his eyes over the room’s walls, pausing only when he found a neon clock perched along one of them.

“What’s wrong?” You wondered, following his eyes.

“October 16th, 1985. 6:48PM.”

“Yes. That’s today’s date and time. What about it?” You pressed, growing confused.

“Remember it.” He warned.

“Why?”

“It’s when I fell in love with you.”

Suddenly, you let out a laugh— it was the kind that comes out unexpectedly and makes a loud, unattractive noise and it surprised you both. Your hand clamped down over your mouth as if on impulse before your shocked expression broke, a cascade of giggles washed over you. Jungkook could only stare at you in bewildered awe, wondering if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Jungkook shifted back up on the bed, his back having grown sore. Pulling his notebook closer, he gripped his pen. Somewhere in the background, he could hear you muttering to yourself as you worked at your desk, knees pulled up to your chest where your chin could rest on top of them.

The two of you were doing homework in your dorm room, a common occurrence for the two of you nowadays.

Jungkook let himself spare you a glance from where he sat on your bed. You had thrown your hair up into a lazy bun earlier on, but now it would seem it that you had once again let your hair down.

You had the end of your pencil tucked between your lips, captivating Jungkook’s attention for longer than he had intended.

Jungkook wasn’t sure if it was safe to say that you were friends, mainly because of the contract that was holding the two of you together, but seeing as you two now spent nearly every afternoon together, he couldn’t help but think he had whittled you down into tolerating him.

Not that you’d ever admit that, of course.

You let out an audible sigh, whatever task you were working on clearly giving you trouble as you tapped the end of your pencil against your bottom lip contemplatively.

“Break?” Jungkook called out lazily, tearing his eyes off from your lips.

Jungkook watched as you stared down at your textbook for a moment before ultimately swiveling your chair around to face him.

“Yeah, okay.” You agreed, lugging yourself off your chair only to hop onto your bed, causing Jungkook to bounce slightly, the springs of your mattress protesting.

Face scrunching up, you brought your legs up onto the bed, extending them out in front of you to stretch out your stiff joints.

Jungkook couldn’t help but grin slightly as your foot brushed against his knee. You were wearing your favorite pair of socks – they were a bright red and fluffy, a cartoon picture of Santa Claus knitted into each. Jungkook nearly lost a lung the first time he saw you wear them, but you were quick to defend them, saying that keeping your feet warm was _always_ in season.

“I still can’t believe you bought Christmas socks. It’s not even Halloween.” He began in an effort to make conversation. You rolled your eyes, smacking the side of your foot against his knee lightly.

“You act like I was actively searching to buy Christmas socks. I was on the hunt for fluffy socks and these just happened to be the fluffiest pair the store offered.” You defended.

“I would gladly wear Halloween socks if I found fluffy ones.” You added, bringing your offensive socks back over to you as you sat cross-legged.

“Speaking of Halloween,” Jungkook began, eyeing you cautiously, “the party is in three days.”

Cocking your head to the side, you contemplated today’s date before concluding that the sweater-clad boy was correct.

“Oh shit.”

“We need—”

“— costumes, yeah.” You cut Jungkook off, nodding.

Jungkook blinked as he took in your words before shaking his head.

“No, I meant—”

“Yara suggested Bonnie and Clyde or Danny and Sandy from Grease but I don’t really know how I feel about a couple’s costume. Doesn’t that seem too obvious like 'Hey, look at us! We’re totally banging!’ Do you know what I mean? Also, can we not just dress up as whatever we want to? Can couples really not do anything without each other? I remember whenever I showed up to a party without Erik, everyone would ask about him and why he didn’t come. He didn’t go because I didn’t invite him, morons.” You finished with an irritated huff.

“Woah, hold on… you went to parties?” Jungkook marveled, halting your ramble. “Also, who the hell is Erik?”

“My ex-boyfriend. And yes I went to parties. I was in a lot of school clubs and they threw parties sometimes.” You shrugged.

“Oh. Nevermind, I thought you meant _actual_ parties.”

“Fuck you, asshole. Those were actual parties!” A surprised laugh tumbled out of you. “Anyway, we can go costume shopping tomorrow if you’re free–”

“Y/N.” Jungkook interrupted, a stern look on his face. You shut your once open mouth, flashing him a cautious look as you offered him your full attention.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Your body tensed in surprise, eyes going wide, “What?”

“At this party. I’m going to kiss you, remember?”

“Oh… _Oh!_ ” Your eyebrows raised as his words sunk in.

“Yeah.” Jungkook nodded, reaching over to shut his notebook that was now going unused. He wasn’t in the mood to study anymore.

“Okay, then. Lay it on me.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss me now. Like a bandaid. C'mon, meathead, rip that sucker off.” You ordered authoritatively, causing Jungkook to shake his head.

_You certainly know how to set the mood._

“Fine.” Jungkook mused dryly.

Your composure crumbled, however, as the handsome boy began to lean forward, eyes fixated on your lips.

“Wait!” You blurted, throwing your hands in front of you to halt Jungkook from coming any closer.

“What?” Jungkook pressed, looking slightly irritated.

“No… No, I’m just… I think I’m nervous.” You blinked.

At your words, Jungkook’s expression noticeably softened. You had this look on your face that he had never seen you wear before. You usually carried yourself with such self-assurance and confidence, but this version of you that was sitting in front of Jungkook… this you looked vulnerable.

“Why are you nervous?” He cooed.

“Because!” You huffed, not noticing the way Jungkook’s eyes were set on yours gently. “I dunno, it’s just… it’s _you_ I’m kissing.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked.

A silent moment ticked past as you failed to respond immediately.

“…No.”

“You hesitated.” He glared, tone falling flatly.

“Well, I don’t know! Who knows where that mouth has been?!” You accused, pointing a finger towards him. He smacked away your finger easily, a frown finding his face.

“Y/N.”

“Sorry, sorry! I get mean when I feel threatened, it’s like my defense mechanism.” You apologized.

Jungkook chuckled, enjoying the inner turmoil you were clearly going through.

“Close your eyes.”

You frowned at his words, knowing what doing so would entail.

“You’re overthinking this. It’s just a kiss. I don’t bite, I promise.” He teased cheesily.

You held his eyes for a moment. If there was anything you could give Jungkook credit for was the way he made even the most astronomically complex subject seem so simple, as if you were silly for even fretting over it in the first place.

Taking comfort in that thought, you let your eyes fall shut, hands finding purchase around the duvet you sat on.

You felt the mattress shift, your weight shifting forward as Jungkook moved closer, causing your heart to pound.

And then, he kissed you.

The kiss couldn’t have lasted longer than a second, and you hardly had time to register the feeling before the sound of the mattress groaning as Jungkook shifting back into his original spot rang out.

You opened your eyes.

“Oh.” You breathed.

“See? Was that as bad as you thought it would be?” Jungkook mused.

“You were right. I don’t know why I had hyped this moment so much in my head.” You shook your head, laughing lightly despite the way your heart had yet to calm down.

“Told ya.”

You nodded, “I mean if anything that was super underwhelming.”

“Yeah, like— _Hey, hold on_. I know it was just a peck but you don’t have to phrase it like that, damn.” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No, it’s a good thing!” You tried to reassure him, uncrossing your legs. “I think one of the reasons I was so nervous was because I was afraid the kiss was gonna be good but, nope! Totally ordinary!”

Jungkook let out a low hum. He knew what you meant but there was still something within him that couldn’t help but feel bitter. He knew you would accredit it to what you liked to call his 'raging man pride’ – whatever it was, it had him pouting without him even knowing.

“That offended you.” You observed easily.

“No, it didn’t.” He brushed off.

“Yes it did, I can see it on your face. I’ve thrown your fragile man ego off balance and now you’re insecure over your kissing abilities.” You offered him a sympathetic look.

“Woah, woah, woah. You didn’t do any of the sorts because my man ego isn’t that easily toppled over, okay? I’ve got a rock-solid foundation, thank you very much.” He scoffed defensively causing you to snort.

“And for your information, I can’t be offended because it wasn’t like I _actually_ kissed you so suck on that.”

You frowned on his words, “What do you mean you didn’t actually kiss me?”

“Y/N, please. If I had kissed you like how I usually do it would’ve knocked you dead.” He insisted, nose sticking up in a way that reminded you of Yara.

“What the hell? Why didn’t you kiss me you usually do?” You replied sharply, catching Jungkook off guard.

“Uh…”

“Isn’t that the whole point of this?” You continued, hand reaching over to flick at the tip of Jungkook’s nose.

You held your glare as he flinched in surprise. A scowl took over him.

“What the hell was that for?! I didn’t think–”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself on Saturday. I need to make sure I know what I’m doing so don’t half-ass things! Kiss me like you would your real girlfriend, dumbass!” You scolded, hand reaching over to place another attack against the boy’s nose.

Before you got the chance, however, Jungkook’s hand came up and wrapped itself around your wrist, stopping you. You attempted to pull back your trapped hand but Jungkook’s grip was unforgiving, his dark stare locked onto you.

“What are you doing? _Let go_.” You huffed.

“God, how am I meant to kiss you if you won’t shut up.”

You hardly had time to register his words when the hand around your wrist was used to yank you forward, Jungkook’s mouth finding yours once again.

You were absolutely caught off guard, eyes held open in shock until the moment his other hand found your face, palm cupping your jaw as his fingers pressed into the bone softly, urging your head to tilt to meet his kiss better.

The hand that Jungkook still kept captive curled itself into a fist as you struggled to reciprocate his pace, taken off guard by his sudden vigor.

His lips were softer than you expected and you prayed that the hand that held your cheek wouldn’t be able to feel the way your face was burning. The second he finally let go of your hands, you were quick to find purchase on the back of his shirt, gripping the fabric in hopes to give yourself something to hold onto as you lost yourself to the way your shared breaths filled the room every time your lips separated only to meet again immediately.

It wasn’t until Jungkook’s tongue ran against your bottom lip that reason finally took ahold of you. Pressing back against Jungkook’s chest, you broke the passionate exchange, your wide eyes meeting his hazy ones.

“Something wrong?” He breathed heavily, his tongue darting out briefly to wet his bottom lip. The sight causes something in you to stir, so you turn your head to the side, choosing to stare at the wall across the room instead.

“N-Nothing. Just… I need to catch my breath is all.” You lied.

It was more than that. This was precisely what you were afraid of. The kiss was good and it was making it very, very hard to want to continue keeping Jungkook at a respectable distance. You really didn’t hate the kid and maybe if the circumstances were different the two of you would’ve gone on to be actual friends but you knew exactly how this was going to end. Jungkook and Kiri would get back together, you’d get your event and as much as you’d like to think Jungkook and you could continue on hanging out like this, you knew that was impossible. There was no way you could face Kiri after all this – not when you were the girl who was meant to be dating Jungkook all this time. You had helped him deceive her; watching and supporting Jungkook through a relationship built on lies was not exactly on your to-do list.

“Can I give you a hickey?”

Jungkook’s words pulled you from your thoughts.

“Huh?” You replied, intelligently. That had been the absolute last thing you had been expecting to leave Jungkook’s mouth.

“I know it’s sometimes seen as a possessive thing so I, like, get why you wouldn’t want one but it would definitely get the message across to everyone. If you’re down, of course.”

You could feel the urge to say no rise up your throat. Jungkook was right, hickeys seemed like a display of ownership – just a primitive way to claim someone as yours as if the emotional commitment wasn’t enough. But there was something in the back of your head that was reasoning that he had a point. Furthermore, you could almost imagine the way Yara would be insisting you follow through with it if she were here right now and not in class.

God, she was going to lose her mind when you told her what had just gone down between you and Jungkook in your dorm room.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

Jungkook’s eyes were doe-like and you found it hard to face them.

“Y-Yeah, whatever, I don’t care.” You shrugged, hoping to give off an air of nonchalance.

“Wicked.” He grinned boyishly, a hand coming down to push against your torso.

Your back met the bed and you didn’t even have time to voice your confusion before Jungkook climbed over you, silencing your thoughts.

“Just easier this way.” He told you, as if able to read your mind.

You feel yourself tense up as his lips meet your neck, pressing a cautionary kiss there.

“You don’t have to be so stiff, I’ll try to make it feel good.” Jungkook leaned over to coo into your ear, causing a shiver to run over you.

You nodded, relaxing yourself the best you could as you tilted your head over to expose more of your neck to the awaiting boy.

You bit down on your lip, fighting down the sigh that threatened to spill from your mouth as Jungkook began to pepper kisses onto your neck, the feeling surprisingly pleasant. Your chest was rising and falling rhythmically, trying hold in your heart that threatened to leap out of it.

The feeling of Jungkook’s tongue on your skin caused a small squeak to leave you, Jungkook taking the sensitive skin into his mouth to sucking at it. Before you could even think to stop yourself, one of your hands intertwined itself into his hair, tugging at it lightly as you felt his teeth scrape against your skin. To your disbelief, Jungkook let out a low grunt, sucking at your skin harder as if in retaliation. The noise echoed against your skin and, embarrassingly, you felt your nipples harden against the cup of your bra, a clear indication that you were getting aroused.

Shit. You were totally getting turned on; you could hardly thread together a single coherent thought and your whole body felt hot.

You tugged at Jungkook’s scalp again without thinking and another noise of content left the curly-haired boy’s mouth; you nearly threw out a sound of your own as he licked a hot stripe against the afflicted skin.

Before things could escalate any further, however, Jungkook pulled away from your neck, moving back to sit on his heels, his chest rising and falling unevenly.

“There. That should do it.” He breathed out.

You sent him a small nod, eyes unable to pull away from the mouth that was just on you.

To say Jungkook’s man ego was now pleased as hell would be an understatement. Your face was twisted in embarrassment, eyes watery and unable to meet Jungkook’s the longer he stared. The left side of your neck had patches of pretty pink bruises etched into it and he couldn’t deny the sick way his chest swelled with pride at knowing you would be wearing the marks he put on you.

“What?” You mumbled shyly, unable to stay still under his stare for much longer.

Jungkook was silent for a moment, lost in the dangerous thoughts his mind was filled with as he looked at the way you were laid out in front of him.

Finally, he shook his head as if to clear his mind.

“Nothing. Just admiring my work.” He grinned sweetly before leaning over to press a chaste kiss onto your forehead, leaving you a hundred degrees warmer than you originally were.


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Ouch!_ Watch it, Yara! You’re stabbing me!”

Yara released her grip from the striped material of your sweater, letting it fall back down against your torso.

“I’m sorry… Is your personal tailoring experience not luxurious enough? Did you want some sparkling water? Some Crystal Light, perhaps?” The petite girl quipped, eyes narrowing.

You pressed your lips together, holding back the snarky remark that was wanting to come out from between them. You really weren’t in any position to complain. Yara had gone to the trouble of coming up with both your and Jungkook’s costumes, not to mention the fact that she was missing her scheduled viewing of Saved By The Bell just to help you get ready — truly honorable act on her part.

Shutting the pair of scissors with a sharp snip, your best friend placed them down onto the bathroom sink decisively, clearly satisfied with the holes she had carved into your oversized red and green sweater.

“What do you think? I can smear some more brown eyeshadow on the sweater if you want.”

Turning towards the mirror, you let your eyes fall over Yara’s handwork.

When Yara said you were going to be Freddie Krueger you should have expected that there would be no half-assing on her part. Jungkook was right in his assessment that the two of you were similar. Yara, although sometimes indolent, was absolutely unstoppable when she set her mind to something.

“It looks great. You went above and beyond as always.” You flashed her reflection a smile.

Reaching for the hat that sat on the counter, Yara plopped it onto your head, a satisfied grin finding her as she took in the completed look.

“So are you ready?” She inquired. “Tonight’s the big night. You nervous?”

“A little…” You confessed, shrugging. At your words, Yara adjusted your hat slightly.

“Don’t be. We went over the game plan last night, remember?”

Keeping still until your best friend’s creative vision for your hat was completed, you let out a sigh.

“Yeah.”

It should be easy; smile, hang onto Jungkook’s arm as if he was your life support, and be sure to kiss him somewhere everyone could see. Piece of cake. Totally.

Sensing a weight behind your tone, Yara offered you an encouraging smile, her hands finding yours.

“You’re gonna have a totally kick-ass time, I’m sure.” She enthused.

“As long as Jungkook doesn’t sneak off to go bang his ex and leave me alone. I don’t know anyone who is gonna be there.” You sulked, before tapping a finger against your chin in contemplation. “Then again, it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. If he and Kiri get back together, I can finally stop pretending to date him.”

At your words, Yara’s eyebrows furrowed as if to tell you something you had said hadn’t sat well with her. Before she got the chance to express what that was, however, a loud series of knocks rang out.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” You mused dryly causing Yara to laugh.

“I’ll go let him in, you stay here and try on the socks.” She ordered as she walked out, slamming the bathroom door behind her, leaving you without a choice.

You were curious however, ears tuned into the greeting that was just outside the door as Jungkook came in. Slipping on one of the socks, you brought it up to your knee, tugging at the fabric until it was no longer bunching around your ankle.

_“What the hell? You cropped the shirt yourself, didn’t you? I told you I was gonna cut it for you.”_

_“Chill out. What’s your damage? I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to cut my own shirt.”_

_“Yeah, nice going, dipshit. It’s fucking crooked!”_

You let out a sigh.

Your best friend and fake boyfriend could not be left unattended for even a minute without needing you to play referee, it seemed.

Pushing the bathroom door open, you poked your head out, “Children, children, let’s play nice–”

Jungkook’s head turned to you, expression softening from the irritated glare he was offering Yara just moments ago. You hardly noticed, however, too captivated by what he was wearing to pay the gentle way he looked at you any mind.

He was in a cropped white jersey, the number 10 plastered across his chest in blue just above the ragged seam of where the shirt ended, exposing inches of the lower half of his firm stomach, causing your face to flame.

Low on his hips was a pair of blue sweatpants, the ends of them tucked into his high top Chuck Taylor’s that were similar, if not the same, to the pair you had been planning on wearing.

Johnny Depp would surely be proud of Jungkook’s rendition of Glen Lantz, you decided. He even wore the same pair of silver headphones around his neck.

You cleared your throat, finally pulling your eyes away from your pretend lover’s torso.

“Wow… that’s crooked.”

“Hah! Told you.” Yara pressed, pleased at your assessment.

“Remind me why I put up with the two of you again?” Jungkook frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, unaware of the way it caused his already short shirt to ride up further.

Pulling yourself from the bathroom altogether, you walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it as you began to put on your other sock.

“Sick costume, nerd.” Jungkook praised, eyes fixated on you as you moved. “You’d make a hot serial killer.”

“Yeah, well, don’t cream your pants.” You teased, flashing him a grin.

“I can’t promise anything tonight. I’m a frisky drunk.” He winked back, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Ugh, barf me out. You’re the first on my list when I finally crack and go full homicidal.” You informed him, causing him to chuckle.

“Pleasure and pain. You really know how to get me going, Y/N.”

Yara was leaning up against the kitchen counter, quietly watching the two of you with increasing intrigue. Taking in the way the sides of your eyes creased in amusement as you continued your banter with your so-called fake boyfriend, she suppressed a smirk.

“Well…” Yara finally spoke up, a sly look on her face, “as endearing as I find your warped, semi-abusive way of flirting with one another… I have a show to catch so if you both could just hurry it up—”

“Woah, woah, woah, we’re not flirting.”

“Get real, as if I’d be flirting with him.”

Yara could only laugh at the way you both denied her accusation immediately, words overlapping with one another in unison.

“Whatever. I’ve got fake blood in the bathroom. Jungkook follow me.” She brushed the two of you off.

The costumed boy flashed you a funny look before ultimately trailing after your best friend.

Chewing on your bottom lip in silent contemplation, you let yourself ponder on your best friend’s words.

That wasn’t flirting, was it? No, that was just you and Jungkook’s usual playful banter. Sure, maybe the two of you had gotten more comfortable with one another as the days have ticked by, but it wasn’t as if it was anything more than that, right?

Lately, you had been catching yourself growing somewhat excited about seeing Jungkook, even though you saw him nearly every day. Somehow having the messy-haired boy in your life had become routine.

Having Jungkook by your side _felt_ normal as if you wouldn’t mind it if things were always this way. And that scared you.

Shaking your head, you began to put on your shoes, tying up your laces solemnly.

The moment you held your event and Jungkook and Kiri were back together, things would go back to the way they were before. You didn’t want Jungkook to be someone you were going to miss, but it seemed like with every lopsided grin he threw at you he was cementing himself into your life more and more.

This business venture of yours was looking out to be more costly than you initially anticipated.

But as Jungkook and Yara walked out of the bathroom chatting excitedly, Yara’s hands stained and Jungkook’s jersey now smeared with fake blood, you couldn’t help but feel like you’d be willing to pay the price if it meant that this warm feeling in your chest would last just a little while longer.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jungkook asked you, hand gripping yours tighter.

You tried your best to meet his eyes. It was difficult considering how dimly lit the room was. Fitting though, considering this party was Halloween themed.

“Yes. You’ve asked me that four times now.” You told him loudly, trying to be heard over the loud sound of Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ playing throughout the house.

“I dunno, you’re not saying anything. It’s, like, freaking me out.” He admitted.

“I’m just… observing.”

“Observing what?”

He watched as your stare fixated itself on the beer pong tournament that was occurring across the room, excited shouts coming from several people as one of Jungkook’s brothers scored a point.

“Gorillas.” You said, finally. “In their natural habitat.”

Jungkook laughed, enjoying the way your nose scrunched up at them.

“Hey now, did we say before we got here?” He tutted disapprovingly, waging a finger at you. You followed the digit with the frown.

“Yeah, yeah, I promised no judging the common folk. This is how the intellectually lesser entertain themselves, I remember.” You sighed out, gaze flicking up to catch the amusement in Jungkook’s eyes.

The costumed boy nudged his shoulder into yours; he liked it when you joked around with him like this. It made him feel like you were comfortable around him and that you might even enjoy his company.

“Do you know what you need?” He began happily.

“I do not but my answer is already no.”

“A drink.” He continued, ignoring you.

Suddenly, you were yanked forward, Jungkook leading you by the hand towards where you assumed the drinks were.

You hadn’t been at the party for very long, but already the social interaction had exhausted you. Jungkook was far more popular than you had previously concluded; the two of you could hardly take two steps before running into someone who wanted to say hello to the frat boy attached to you.

It was daunting in a sense – the concept that every person that came up to him was going to leave the interaction with the impression that you were Jungkook’s girlfriend. Perhaps guilt wasn’t the right word, but something about the way the party’s attendees glanced down at yours and Jungkook’s intertwined hands caused your stomach to flip and neck to grow hot.

So you kept to yourself mainly, letting your socially confident boyfriend do all the talking. You didn’t mind, really; it was somewhat remarkable the way Jungkook could handle himself in a social situation. He had a way of acting like every person that stopped to chat was important.

As Jungkook and you made your way into the large fraternity house’s kitchen, you wondered if it wasn’t acting at all and if he was just that nice of a person.

“Righteous costume, JK!” A disembodied voice called out from somewhere, clearly directed at Jungkook.

You hardly had time to decipher where the voice had come from before an outrageously good looking boy draped in a white toga came forward, pulling Jungkook into a hug.

“You finally cut your hair. Looking good, Tae.” Jungkook laughed back, patting the handsome man’s back affectionately.

You watched their interaction with interest. This wasn’t acting, as far as you knew. Judging by the way Jungkook’s laugh has grown higher in pitch, something you had noticed occurred when he was genuinely happy, you knew you were witnessing genuine friendship, not just polite socializing.

“And who is this lovely lady who, might I add, looks _killer_? Pun totally intended.” The model man mused, eyes flashing your way.

You felt heat prickle at your cheeks.

“Taehyung, this is my girlfriend Y/N, Y/N this is Kim Taehyung. He’s head of our finance committee.” Jungkook introduced the two of you, causing your eyes to grow wide.

So this was the guy Jungkook had told you about. The guy who could help you throw your event.

Taehyung let out a scoff, “Seriously? That’s how you introduce me? The finance guy? I’m also your favorite brother, could’ve opened up with that one.”

“Taehyung’s my Big. He’s taken me under his wing or whatever.” Jungkook explained, running a hand through his dark hair.

A nervous giggle escaped you, taking Taehyung’s extended hand into yours to greet.

“Nice to finally meet you, Y/N. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The mulleted man grinned, causing one of your eyebrows to quirk up in surprise.

“You have?”

Taehyung put his hands up defensively, not noticing the way Jungkook’s expression had fallen beside him, “All good things, don’t worry. The kid talks about you nonstop—”

“Hey! So Y/N has been thinking about throwing an event here on campus, isn’t that right, babe?” Jungkook interrupted suddenly.

The arrival of the new pet name caught you off guard for a moment, before remembering that you and Jungkook were meant to be a couple after all.

“Oh yeah, Jungkook mentioned something like that to me. Tell me about it.” Taehyung said.

You stood silent for a moment, realizing that this moment was the one you had been anticipating all week long.

Relaxing your shoulders, you grinned at him.

_It was now or never._

“Yeah! So the event is called STEM for FEM. I’ve got all kinds of games and pamphlets prepared. It’s basically meant to show girls that no matter what people think, there are in fact opportunities for us in the more traditionally male-dominated fields. It may be a steep road, but it’s one worth taking. And they’re not alone. There are programs out there that girls can reach out to. They offer all kinds of support; emotional, educational, financial—“

Jungkook reached for a cooler that sat by his feet, pulling out a beer. You didn’t need him for this. This was precisely what he had watched you practice into the mirror over and over; you were ready.

Popping open the can, he took a small sip, a small smile creeping on his face as he watched the way the fire in your eyes spread, your pretty lips wrapping around the words that you carried in your heart wherever you went.

“That’s radical, girl. It sounds like you’re really passionate about this stuff, huh?”

Jungkook caught Taehyung’s reply once he walked back over to you guys. He had gone off to make you a drink, figuring that cranberry juice and vodka would ease any sales pitch nerves you might have.

“Yeah, I am.” You smiled. “I’m a biology major myself.”

You tore your eyes away from the blond boy to take the red solo cup he was offering. Bringing the cup up to your nose, you sniffed it experimentally.

“Do you have a sponsor?”

You were grateful that you hadn’t taken a sip of your drink yet as had any liquid been _inside_ your mouth you surely would have choked on it.

“Oh, uh! Not yet!” You squeaked out, causing Jungkook to fight down a chuckle.

“Because Beta Tau Sigma happens to be under our campus philanthropy quota and we’d love to support a cause like yours.” Taehyung offered, causing your heart to soar.

“Really?” You gaped.

“Sure! Just swing by anytime this week and I’m sure we can work out the details.”

This was happening. The event you had poured your absolute heart and soul into planning was actually going to happen… _holy shit._

“Wow, that’s just… wow!” You replied, breathlessly. “Thank you! Thank you so much, seriously. I can’t even begin to thank you enough…”

Taehyung shook his head, clearly amused, “No need to thank me, it’s a worthy cause. Besides, think of it as a thank you.”

“A thank you? For what?”

“For dating my brother. You’re the reason he comes home every night grinning like an idiot after all.” He grinned cheesily.

A smile broke out onto your face despite yourself, but the good atmosphere didn’t last for long, as a hand finding yours caught your attention.

“Alright, alright, enough sappy shit.” Jungkook urged, cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink.

Much to the blushing boy’s chagrin, Taehyung reached over to rustle Jungkook’s long looks.

“I’m just teasing.” The blond laughed. “By the way, any chance you’ve seen Hobi?”

“No, why?”

“Dude is totally wasted. Heard someone say he was gonna jump off the roof into the pool.”

“The house doesn’t have a pool?” Jungkook blinked.

Taehyung flashed him a look as if to say ‘exactly.’

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Y/N. We’ll talk soon, yeah?” Taehyung asked.

“Absolutely.” You nodded.

“See ya later, man!” Taehyung called out through a crooked smile before slipping back into the crowd of people that lay just beyond the kitchen.

An excited squeal erupted from you, your hands reaching out towards Jungkook as he reciprocated your enthusiasm and embraced you in an elevated hug.

You let out a laugh, carefully holding onto the cup in your hand so as not to spill it before he set you back down.

“You did it!” He cheered.

“We did it.” You corrected.

“I didn’t do anything?” Jungkook looked at you in bewilderment.

You shook your head, “Not true. I would have never met Taehyung if it weren’t for you. Thank you, meathead.”

Jungkook looked at you warmly for a moment, knowing that despite the cruel nickname, your sincerity was genuine.

“Cheers, nerd. To a deal well done.” Jungkook said decidedly, holding out his beer.

Bumping your cup into his can, you took a swig of your drink, grimacing as the overwhelming taste of vodka made its way down your throat.

“Taehyung was awesome.” You began once you had downed a few more sips of the liquid poison. “I don’t know why I was expecting some ape-like barbarian.”

“Probably because of those gorillas you just saw over at the beer pong table.” Jungkook joked. “Yeah, Tae’s great. He’s a Legacy too, so everybody here loves him.”

You stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding the term.

Jungkook sighed, “I mean he comes from a long family of Beta Tau Sigma alumnae. His older brother Seokjin graduated last year—”

“Wait, Seokjin? You don’t mean… _Kim_ Seokjin… our lab professor?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Yep.”

“No way! But he’s so…” Your eyebrows furrowed, struggling for the right word.

“Smart?” Jungkook assumed flatly.

You fought back a smile, “I was not gonna say that.”

“Mhm, I’m so sure.”

“Anyway,” You smiled, poking a finger into Jungkook’s chest, “I had no clue you liked me so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“You talk about me? I’m the reason you come home grinning every night?” You recalled Taehyung’s words.

You watched in amusement as Jungkook visibly tensed.

“W-Well, duh. You’re my fake girlfriend, I mean, it would be weird if I didn’t do any of those things…” Jungkook defended, eyes narrowing at you suddenly. “Quit gloating.”

“I’m not gloating.” You smirked.

“Yes, you are. I can see it in your face. You’re a _gloater_.” He said decidedly, moving to make himself a drink.

“How very dare you! I am nothing of the sort.”

“Admit it, Y/N. You relish in my misfortune.” He poured some cranberry juice into a cup, clearly moving to recreate your drink.

“The fact that I relish in your misfortune has nothing to do with this.” You waved off quickly, sending the two of you into giggles.

You somehow managed to down your cup, flashing Jungkook a grateful smile as he began to make you a new one.

You were admiring the way Jungkook’s shoulders filled out his jersey when another voice made itself known, pushing its way into the kitchen.

_“Kookie, is that you?”_

It was Kiri. The way Jungkook jerked around immediately, eyes as wide as saucers, told you that much.

Turning to where Jungkook’s eyes were fixated, you came to find a tall and leather-clad girl, her curled hair unmoving as she strutted forward. You couldn’t hear anything over the hum of the music playing throughout the house but you’d imagined you would hear the sound of her bright red heels rapping against the tile floor if it were quiet.

Her top was black and off the shoulder, and it dawned on you that she was dressed as Sandy from Grease.

You watched in silence as Jungkook nodded at her, a grin on his face.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Thought you were avoiding me.” Kiri smirked, teeth on full display.

“Avoid you? Never.” Jungkook teased.

Suddenly, a weird feeling bubbled in your stomach as you watched the two interact.

_Strange. Must be the vodka._

“I’ve just been busy, I guess.” He shrugged, clearly trying to play it coy.

At his words, Kiri’s eyes flickered to you, causing you to freeze.

“So I’ve heard.” She said simply. You smiled at her awkwardly.

Clearing his throat, Jungkook jumped into action, “Y/N meet Kiri. Kiri meet Y/N, my girlfriend.”

“Y/N L/N, right? I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” Kiri admitted, eyes shaded with something you couldn’t quite decipher.

“You, uh, have?”

“Of course!” She smiled, although it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “I like to keep tabs on all the girls in Greek life… or I guess in your case, have had Greek life _in_ them.

You blinked.

Jungkook eyes quickly moved to you. Crap. He knew Kiri well enough to detect a catty comment from her no matter how innocently she presented it. You were smart; he was sure you had caught exactly what she was implying.

For a moment, no one said anything. Jungkook gripped his cup tighter, wondering if he should say something to ease the nearly palpable tension.

However, before he got the chance, you smiled, cocking your head to the side.

“No worries, I get it. You wanted to scope out your ex’s new girlfriend, right?”

Jungkook let out a breath, realizing that you weren’t looking for any kind of conflict.

You could tell you words pleased Kiri with the way the side of her painted lips turned upward.

“So, Jungkook told you about me. How flattering.”

“Actually, he hasn’t said a word.” You smiled.

You took a step forward; it wasn’t anything aggressive or confrontational, but it was enough to capture Jungkook’s attention.

“Let’s just say I also like to keep tabs on things involving those that go inside of me.” You lowered your voice, sending Kiri a small wink.

Jungkook must know you pretty well too because he also knew that your comment wasn’t nearly as lighthearted as you made it out to be. He fought back a grin.

Kiri straighten up suddenly, “So what are you two dressed up as? A dumb jock and dirty Waldo?”

 _‘Well, she’s certainly not being subtle anymore.’_ Jungkook thought dryly.

“Freddie Krueger and Glen Lantz. Like from Nightmare at Elm’s Street.” Jungkook answered, no longer bothering to uphold a pleasant tone.

“Is that so? I don’t watch horror movies.” Kiri shrugged.

“I know you don’t.” He reminded her.

“So did you come alone? Or is there a Danny Zuko somewhere that you’re matching with?” You asked casually, not liking the way your insides churned every time Jungkook and Kiri spoke to one another.

“He’s over there by the booth. He’s in charge of the music.” She replied, polished finger directing you where to look.

Sure enough, across the room on an elevated platform was a DJ booth, the man who was operating the device sporting a leather jacket and greased hair.

A gasp fell through your lips as you took him in, recognizing him immediately.

“That’s—” You cut yourself off immediately, turning away from him. “…so cool! Him being a DJ and whatnot.”

Kiri nodded cautiously, clearly catching on to the way you had changed your tune suddenly.

“You know what, I think Jungkook and I are gonna head over to the dance floor. But it was really great meeting you, Kiri.” You told her, reaching for Jungkook’s hand.

Your fake boyfriend sensed your urgency and took your hand comfortably.

“Nice seeing you.” Jungkook called out to her breezily as the two of you began to walk away, not bothering to give Kiri another glance.

Your heart was pounding but you tried your best to look nonchalant, knowing Kiri was probably watching the two of you leave.

As you reached the dance floor, you allowed yourself a sparing glance around to make sure that Kiri was out of ear’s reach before you wrapped your arms around Jungkook’s neck and began to sway your hips.

Bringing your mouth to his ear, you spoke, “Kiri is dating Eunwoo.”

Jungkook sent you a look, “Yeah. I know.”

You shook your head as Jungkook’s hands found your waist, keeping up with your pace.

“You don’t understand. Eunwoo is Yara’s ex.”

“Wait– Really?”

You nodded.

“Great. So he’s banged two of my girlfriends then. I swear to god, Y/N, if he tries to get into your pants next I’m gonna kick his ass into the next decade.” Jungkook grunted. You laughed.

“I just don’t understand. I swear he was in love with Yara just last week. He used to slip love notes under our door for her, you know. I even didn’t know he was in a frat?” You frowned.

“He’s a new member. He was just initiated a little while back. Fucking prick.”

That made sense. From what you had gathered tonight, everyone within Jungkook’s fraternity seemed quite friendly with one another— it didn’t make sense that an active member would betray Jungkook like that.

“You handled that very well, by the way.” Your pretend lover spoke suddenly.

“What? Kiri? Whatever, I’ve dealt with worse girls in high school.” You shrugged easily, hand finding itself running in Jungkook’s hair.

He had mentioned once that he needed a haircut but it seems as if you had successfully managed to talk him out of it. You like his hair like this.

“She was trying to use an intimidation technique that Gamma Alpha Tau uses on possible pledges.” He explained. “I promise you she’s not always that…”

“Snarky? Judgmental? Standoffish?” You offered, quirking up a brow.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “I just mean she’s usually better behaved than that.”

“Right. Well, either way, this is a good sign.”

“What is?”

“Her hating me. Just means she’s jealous and then we’re one step closer to closing your half of the deal.” You enthused.

“Speaking of the deal, I believe you owe me a kiss, Freddie.”

Jungkook’s words took you by surprise and as much as you wanted to wipe that slick grin off his face, you knew he was right.

Humming, you let go of his hair, moving closer so that his nose was brushed up against yours.

“Your move, meathead.” You urged, letting your bottom lip brush against his teasingly.

Pressed up against him like this, you could feel a low rumble erupt in his chest.

“You teasing me?” He mused lazily.

“Didn’t you say you liked your pleasure with some pain?”

If Jungkook had a reply, you didn’t catch it in time as his mouth found yours, distracting you from any trivial thoughts weighing you down.

Something was intoxicating about the way Jungkook kissed you; he wasn’t rushed or in any hurry, but the way his mouth moved against yours made your chest pound as you brought your fingers up to pull at his hair.

Maybe it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the sound of Rick James in the air, but when his hand found your jaw and his tongue ran itself along your bottom lip you happily obligated, whimpering as his tongue moved against yours with the same fervor as the kiss you shared on your bed.

Jungkook was trying his hardest to hold back, he really was, but with the way your fingers pulled against his scalp, he felt himself start to grow greedily, grinding his hips against yours.

A whimper left your mouth and before you could make left from right, Jungkook broke the kiss and turned you around, pressing his chest into your back.

Heat rocketed to your face as you were suddenly reminded that you were in a room full of people, kissing Jungkook like this.

Your worries were soon eased as he began to press a trail of kisses down your neck, causing you to sigh.

“Wanna blow this popsicle stand? I’ve got a bottle of Malibu in my room with our name on it.” He murmured into your neck.

For a moment, you wondered if you should say no. If Jungkook kept touching you like this, especially with alcohol in your system, there was no guarantee what you’d do.

You let out a squeak as Jungkook’s tongue found your neck, the hot muscle dancing against your skin.

Letting your eyes roll over the room, you froze as they met a familiar pair.

Kiri was stood by the DJ Booth, eyes fixated on you two, her stare cold and unmoving.

Suddenly, a feeling came over you. It felt hot and not in the nice way Jungkook had been making you feel. You hardened your stare, holding her eyes. Was this why Jungkook kissed you? Did he know Kiri was watching?

Sensing the way you had tense against him, Jungkook pulled away from your neck.

“Something wrong?”

Fine. If Jungkook wanted to put on a show for her, then you were happy to assist.

Instead of replying, you turned your head and answered with your mouth, kissing him in a way you knew Kiri wouldn’t be able to ignore.

“Let’s get outta here.” You breathed as you broke the kiss.

Jungkook’s eyes were dark, eyelids low as a positively devilish smirk crept over him.

Following him as he lead you out of the room, you couldn’t help but glance behind you, the sides of your mouth curling up as you met Kiri’s glare once more.


	5. Chapter 5

“Man, I wish microwaveable popcorn was a thing when we were kids. Remember what a pain it was to make popcorn over the stove?”

You and Jungkook were sat up against the side of his bed, a bag of popcorn in between you.

“I once set an entire pot of kernels on fire when I was ten. The whole stovetop just whooshed into flames.”

You nodded at Jungkook’s words, “You know, that really doesn’t surprise me.”

“Yeah?” Jungkook laughed.

“I always figured you were a chaotic child,” You mused, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka, “my question is… why were you allowed to use the stovetop unsupervised at ten years old? Where were your parents?”

“Lawyer parents, remember? I did whatever the hell I wanted.”

You frowned, “Well, what happened? Did you burn the house down?”

Jungkook took this moment to grab the bottle from you, taking a sip of his own.

“Hmm? Oh no, the maid just put it out, and I went upstairs to play Atari or something.” He shrugged. You rolled your eyes.

“You rich kids are annoying.”

Jungkook merely flashed you a smile, popping a kernel into his mouth as he chewed it languidly.

“Did you know that Francis Crick and James Watson didn’t actually discover the double helix shape of DNA?” You brought up suddenly, eyes wide.

“What?” Was all Jungkook could reply, too drunk to understand the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

“Yeah! They actually based their findings on a colleague’s. Rosalind Franklin. Her images are what revealed DNA to be in the shape of a helix.”

Jungkook’s said nothing, his eyes quietly resting on you, clearly intoxicated.

You quirked up an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing you’re just… so lame.” He observed.

“Hey!”

“No, no, no. Lame but, like, in a cool way.”

“Was that meant to be a compliment? Because I’m still offended.” You deadpanned.

“Isn’t it interesting that even when drunk you’re still a nerd? Like does your brain ever shut off?” Jungkook continued, eyebrows furrowing as if your intelligence was indeed some unsolved mystery.

“Are you even listening to me, meathead? Rosalind Franklin discovered DNA’s shape yet those two dinguses got all the credit! How the hell is that fair?”

“Woahhhh… that’s kinda bunk.” Jungkook’s eyes went round.

“Totally bunk!” You emphasized, throwing your hands up in disbelief.

For a moment, silence fell over the two, soaking in the injustice of it all.

Jungkook was the first to break the silence.

“Tell me about the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Your eyes flickered over to him, equal parts confused and surprised at where he had chosen to take the conversation.

Then again… this was Jungkook you were talking about.

“Mine was the night after prom in my car outside my date’s house.”

You hardly paid Jungkook’s confession any mind, too in your head to even absorb any additional information.

“Well, I’ve only ever been with Erik…” You explained vaguely, still trying to sort through all your sexual encounters with your ex.

“Okay, then what was the best sex you guys ever had?”

Tilting your head to the side, you furrowed your eyebrows.

It wasn’t like sex with Erik was terrible. You loved him and loved that you got to be intimate with him in that way. But as far as which time was the best… well, you supposed they were all pretty much the same.

“Maybe the night of my 18th birthday? It was the closest I ever came to–” You cut yourself off, your words falling from you before you could think about what it was you were about to reveal to Jungkook.

Jungkook’s head cocked to the side, causing his hair to shift.

“Closest you came to what?”

“To, uh… an orgasm?” You admitted, a shy smile on your face.

“You’ve never orgasmed during sex?!”

Your hands flew out to cover Jungkook’s gaping mouth, giggles filling the room.

“I mean… no, not really.”

“Not really?!” He let out a breath of disbelief.

“It’s not like either of us knew what we were doing. We were each other’s first time.” You shrugged.

This answer didn’t see to satiate him, however, as he shook his head, “Y/N, you really are missing out. You should make sure your next partners are better.”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve just got a pool of people interested in me to pick from.”

The messy-haired boy scrunched up his nose, flashing you a look as if he was questioning your IQ.

“Of course, you do! Listen. Believe me when I say some guys dig that whole subtle yet sexy nerd thing you got going on.”

“Uh, thanks. I think?” You replied stiffly, staring down at the bag of popcorn that was growing increasingly empty. Was that Jungkook’s doing or yours?

Your drunken curiosity was sated the second a handful of popcorn found your fake boyfriend’s mouth.

“What about you?”

Jungkook paused at your words, turning to you in muddled confusion.

“Have I orgasmed during sex?” He frowned, mouth full of the buttery snack.

“No, you dickwad.“ You snickered, grabbing the bottle from his side, twisting back on the cap. "Are you into nerdy girls? Or do you only like girls who only like you once they think you’ve lost interest in them?”

It was a dig at Kiri, you knew it was, but quite frankly you had just enough alcohol in your system to not care. As far as your interaction with her went, she was not a nice person enough for you to even consider feeling bad.

“Is this your way of asking if I’d fuck you? Because the answer is a hard yes.”

You let out a laugh, lightly shoving Jungkook’s shoulder, ignoring how his breezy comment had made your stomach flip.

“I’m serious. I’m curious as to what kind of people you’re attracted to.”

“Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I genuinely liked someone. I mean, I know when my dick likes someone but…”

Jungkook could see the confusion cross your face.

“Wait, what about Kiri? Don’t you like her?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course.” He shook his head as if to refocus his thoughts.

"Don’t take this the wrong way, but I really don’t understand why you want to get back with her so badly. She left you for your fraternity brother. I don’t think your relationship is very healthy— for either of you.” You confessed.

You had been thinking about this ever since the first day you met Jungkook; it was only just now that you had gotten the chance to tell him.

“There’s a lot of history between us, Y/N. She’s my best friend… or at least she _was_. I don’t know. Things are different now, but it’s hard just to call it quits after all this time.“

For a split second, you wanted to ask if he even still loved her, but realizing it really didn’t matter, you held your tongue.

"You guys look good together.” You said instead. “She’s hot, you’re hot. You’re both in Greek life…”

Had he been sober, Jungkook would have undoubtedly commented on the fact that you had called him hot, but instead, he just drunkenly nodded, murmuring a small word of agreement.

“Tell me about Erik.” Jungkook spoke finally after the two of you fell silent.

You let your head fall back, resting against the bed.

“What about him?”

“Everything. How did you guys start dating? What was he like? Why did you guys break up?”

You let out a hum, bringing your knees to your chest.

“We were both in the biotech academy, although he went to a neighboring high school. We met at a chemistry competition, actually.” You began, wrapping your arms around your shins.

“Ah, yes, the beginning to every dorky love story.” Jungkook nodded, coaxing a soft chuckle from you.

“Yeah. You could say we looked good together too.”

Jungkook shifted, bringing an arm up to place on the bed as he leaned into his side to get a better look at you.

“He was kind of perfect, you know. Charming, good looking, smart… like, really smart. The kind of smart that inspired me to work harder because, well, I really wanted to be a girlfriend he could be proud of.”

It was strange to hear you talk like this. As far as Jungkook knew, everything you did was for yourself. Not in a selfish way but in a way that was empowering and self-governing; he couldn’t really couldn’t imagine you living any other way.

“So then why did you break up?” Jungkook asked, eating some more popcorn. “I mean, other than his inability to bring you to climax.”

“He asked me to marry him.”

Jungkook paused mid-chew.

“Woah, right after high school? That’s crazy!”

You gave him a soft smile, “Actually, I said yes.”

Jungkook’s mind was whirling. You had agreed to marry your high school sweetheart? The idea wasn’t super far fetched, certainly not in the town where the two of you were from, but it certainly didn’t feel like something you’d ever do.

You watched expectantly as Jungkook’s gaze fell onto your left hand’s ring finger. It was free of any kind of jewelry, however.

“Erik was a wonderful boyfriend. He used to shower me with compliments; said I was beautiful, funny, and all he could ever want, but, you know, he never once called me smart.”

You straightened up, waving a hand in front of you as you began to clarify what you meant.

“Obviously, I don’t need to be reminded that I’m smart. I’m confident in myself and my abilities. But it’s true, he never acknowledged any of my achievements.”

Jungkook’s expression softened. You had said it matter-of-factly, but he could imagine how hard that must have been for the person you loved not to take the time to recognize how hard you worked.

“At first I didn’t really mind all the sly comments and disinterested replies– if anything, it just propelled me to work harder; I just wanted to impress him. It didn’t matter in the end though. Because no matter how many extracurriculars I joined or how many tests I aced, it was never enough to interest him.”

“But he was so charming and otherwise a good boyfriend so I never really said anything. I loved him. So, I said yes.”

“But… you didn’t marry him.” Jungkook added. You nodded through a sigh.

"It was the day after he proposed, I had just found out I was granted my scholarship that would take me to college here, but instead of celebrating with me, he got upset. He didn’t understand why I was so insistent on going to college when he was going to become some bigshot doctor that make enough for both of us. He said he would take care of everything.” You recalled. "And I know that’s all some people want to hear– that they’ll be taken care of. But…”

“But not you.” Jungkook said.

“I want to be able to take care of me. I want to be able to wake up every day and do something I love… and I want the person I love to be excited about that, too. To encourage me to follow my dreams. And as much as I loved Erik, I wasn’t willing to let all my hard work amount to nothing. I had something to prove to every teacher that doubted me, to my dad– to myself.”

Jungkook wished he could articulate all the thoughts that were running his head. He would tell you that he understood that you made the right decision. He wanted to say that Erik was an asshole for ever making you feel like you weren’t enough. But Jungkook was drunk and his heart was pounding too loud as he watched the way your breathing grew heavier, clearly somewhat emotional.

“Erik needed someone to depend on him, to sit at home and listen to his day, all while being smart enough to hold a conversation as long as it was about him and his achievements. Once I came to terms with that, I gave back the ring.” You revealed.

Jungkook ran his tongue over his bottom lip, the surface dried out from the popcorn’s salt.

“How did that go?”

“Actually, surprisingly well.” You mused. “Don’t get me wrong, we were totally crying like idiots — we were each other’s first love after all — but he admitted that he was surprised I said yes in the first place. I think he really hoped I’d be the kind of wife he wanted, but, deep down, he knew that I just wasn’t that girl.”

“I think you were wrong about him.”

Turning your head over to the frat boy, you furrowed your brows together, “Huh?”

“You said he was some super-smart genius, right? I think you’re wrong. Only a moron would ask a girl like you to shrink yourself just so he could feel big.” Jungkook glowered.

You said nothing, bringing your chin to rest on top one of your knees as you stared at the suddenly angry boy beside you.

“If anything, Erik couldn’t cope with the fact that you were probably smarter than him. I know my man ego is frail, but god damn his was paper-thin. You’re formidable, Y/N. Completely and utterly capable of anything you set your mind to and anyone who gets scared off by that isn’t worth your fucking time.”

“Jungkook…” You muttered, a strange feeling in your stomach fluttering.

“I’m serious, nerd. You’re like… um… the sun!” Jungkook marveled, eyes growing full as the realization dawned on him.

“The sun?” You laughed.

“Yeah, like… you’re this bright, beautiful thing that seems like it’s here in front of me but is really light-years away.”

Jungkook was drunk, and although you were sure he was making more sense in his head, you couldn’t help but feel your face grow hot, unsure of how to react to his drunk analogy.

“You’re the sun, Y/N. You make the world turn for you. Never orbit for anyone else.”

And suddenly, you were kissing him, for no other reason other than you wanted to and that it felt like the right thing to do.

His hands found your waist, ushering you onto his lap so that he could kiss you easier, wasting no time in reciprocating. Gripping your thighs, he left out a sigh as your mouth found his neck.

“What are you doing, silly girl?” He cooed, causing your insides to squirm.

“Guess I’m also a frisky drunk.” You muttered into his neck, letting your tongue run against it.

“Yeah?” Jungkook hummed, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Well, I have drunkenly kissed Yara more times than I probably should.” You admitted, pulling away from him.

“And here I thought I was special. You’re a heartbreaker, Y/N.” Jungkook let out a dramatic scoff, hand slapping against the side of your thigh ever so lightly.

He was expecting a witty comment in response, or at least a drunken giggle. What he wasn’t expecting was the way you’re eyes were fixated on his revealed torso, a shy but unmistakably wanton expression on your face.

“What is it?”

Your eyes flashed back up to his in surprise.

“Tell me. If there’s something you want, you have to tell me so I can give it to you.”

“W-What?” You stammered.

“You’ve been ogling me ever since I walked into your dorm.” He continued coolly. “You don’t have to pretend like you’re indifferent towards me, because I know you’re not.”

He sat up suddenly, causing your ears to heat up as his face suddenly neared yours.

“So, if you want something, tell me.” He muttered lowly, one of his hands grabbing yours as he pressed it against his torso.

Biting your lip, you let your fingers run against the firm surface of his abs before, to both your and Jungkook’s surprise, your hand found the crotch of your fake lover’s sweats.

A sharp breath came tumbling from Jungkook’s lips as you began to palm over his already semi-hard cock. For a moment, Jungkook wondered if he had drunk himself stupid and that this was just an inebriated hallucination. The feeling of your mouth finding his collarbones told him very quickly that he was, in fact, still awake.

“This what you need, hm? Need my cock?”

You let your teeth nip at Jungkook’s hot skin, protesting against his mocking words. Your actions did nothing to deter the boy, however, as a low moan fell from him.

You could feel the way he had stiffened under your hand’s ministrations, thrilling the most primal part of you.

Fingering the waistband of his sweats, you let out a heavy breath, “This is wrong.”

This was extremely wrong. You should not be seconds away from taking the dick of your pretend boyfriend into your hand, especially when he was planning on going back to his ex. Speaking of which, Kiri was probably still somewhere downstairs.

“Morality sucks.”

You pulled away from Jungkook’s neck with eyes wide. He had a cocky smirk on his face, undoubtedly smug at the way he had quoted Glen Lantz just now. It was the kind of expression that any other occasion would summon a scoff from you but given the circumstances, you couldn’t help but return it back to him.

“Get on the bed. Lay down for me.” Jungkook ordered, causing your stomach to do a flip.

You gave him a timid nod before moving up from his lap.

You had hardly had your back on the bed before his mouth found yours, newfound desperation in his movements. You struggled to keep up with the kiss, too consumed in the feeling of his warm palm making it down the fabric of your sweater, running under it as he searched for the button of your pants.

With his tongue against your neck, his hand found slipped between your thighs, pressing against the wet patch of your underwear. You flinched, it had been so long since someone else had touched you like this.

“You okay?” He asked suddenly, pulling away from your neck. He wanted to make sure it was okay to touch you like this.

“Yeah. Just been a while.” You confessed, face hot.

And just like that, his touch lightened, trailing up and down your clothed slit carefully. It was meant to be gentle but his feather-like touch caused your hips to jerk, the feeling trying you crazy. You could hardly stay still as he began to kiss you, fingers slowly quickening in speed.

You tugged at his hair, knowing now the way he liked it and you preen with pride as it made him rut against your thigh.

Whining as he suddenly sank two fingers into you, Jungkook broke the kiss, moving to sit upon his knees to get a better look at you as he began to fuck into you.

You were certainly a sight to see, eyes struggling to stay open as you lost yourself to the feeling, small cries escaping you as he rolled over your clit. His free hand was gripping your thigh, enjoying the way it was shaking under his touch.

As much as you wanted to maintain yourself, your hips had a mind of their own, rolling up to meet every thrust, desperate for his touch. Jungkook’s eyes never left you and it wasn’t long before it became too much.

“Jungkook… stop staring at me.” You whined, finally.

“Sorry, you’re just so sensitive. I like watching your reactions.” Jungkook admitted lowly, chuckling as you moaned in response to a particularly hard thrust.

Heat rocketed up to your neck, forcing you to look away.

“S-Shut up, I hate you.”

“Considering how wet you are for me, I have a hard time believing that, baby.”

“Dammit, just fuck me already.” You begged.

As much as the thought of coming undone on his fingers appealed to you, you would be damned if you left this party without his dick going inside of you. You didn’t know if you’d ever get another chance like this one and the alcohol in your system would be the perfect excuse for doing this in the first place.

Jungkook felt his balls tightened, the idea alone exciting him.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He teased dryly, moving back in between your legs, hand gripping the edge of his shirt to pull it over his head.

“Wait!” You cried out before you could stop yourself, immediately wishing you could take back the exclamation.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jungkook worried, eyes growing wide in concern.

“N-No, leave it on.”

_Dammit, dammit!_

It slipped out of your mouth before you had the chance to stop yourself.

You had a massive crush on Johnny Depp, so the second Jungkook pulled up to your dorm dressed as Glenn Lantz you knew you were done for. The idea of Glenn Lantz fucking you had you embarrassingly excited and now Jungkook knew that.

You were expecting Jungkook to laugh or make some slick comment that would inevitably convince you out of letting him put his dick inside you, but to your surprise, he merely smirked, first wrapping around his cock as he lead himself to your wet entrance.

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he sunk into you, the stretch stealing a breath from you. Shutting your eyes, you felt as he finally bottomed out; it had been so long since you had felt this full and you almost forgot the feeling.

Jungkook cursed into your neck, kissing the skin there to calm himself down. You felt so good wrapped around him but the last thing he needed was him cumming early and you thinking he was a one pump chump.

Your soft whines and the way your hips were moving into his was his sign to start moving, clearly adjusted to him inside you.

You should have expected that Jungkook would be good at his, but the way he instantly found the right pace and angle caught you off guard, robbing you of a moan.

“ _Fuck_.”

You sounded so pretty like this and Jungkook’s chest swelled at the thought that your sounds were for him.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight and wet for me.” He grunted.

Gripping the back of his neck, you brought Jungkook into a kiss, missing the way his tongue tasted against yours. The kiss didn’t last for long as an unfamiliar feeling formed inside you, causing you to shut your eyes close.

Jungkook hardly noticed, his cock was pounding in you as he chased after the way you cried out his name.

“Jungkook– _ah!_ ” You lost footing of your voice, momentarily distracted by a particularly hard thrust.

“Ah, fuck. W-Wait, stop.”

Jungkook froze at your words, licking at his lips as he pulled away from your neck, stilling his hips.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked, eyes running over you to see if he had somehow hurt you. Your breathing was labored and you were biting down onto your bottom lip, hair fanned out on either side and if Jungkook weren’t so concerned, he would’ve taken a moment to admire just how beautiful you were like this.

“Y-Yes, I’m… I just…” You breathed, hips jerking up into Jungkook’s.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by him, of course, and it wasn’t until he realized just how tightly you were wrapped around his cock that he understood exactly what was wrong.

“Do you need to cum?”

The question alone elicited a whimper from you and within a second, Jungkook’s thumb found your clit.

A high pitch moan left your swollen lips and Jungkook took that as his cue to rock back into you.

“You’re just so wound up, huh? Wanna come all over my cock, is that right?” Jungkook was at your neck now, tasting the salt on your skin as he whispered filth into it.

“Jungkook— fuck!” You moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“I’m making a mess of little pussy of yours, aren’t I? No wonder you’re so desperate to cum. You need it so bad, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.” Was your weak reply, your heavy breaths nearly swallowing up your answer entirely.

“You’re okay, _ah_ , I’ve got you, baby. I’ll take care of you. Just relax and think about how nice my cock is stretching you out.” Jungkook grunted, his own orgasm starting to catch up with him.

A broken came tumbling out at the sheer intensity of stimulation, especially as Jungkook grabbed on of your thighs and pushed it up to your chest, allowing for a deeper angle.

“Doin’ so good. So good for me.” He rasped out, so close to cumming.

It was Jungkook’s words of praise that finally sent you over the edge, back arching against the bed as white spots filled your vision. You could only vaguely make out the feeling of Jungkook pulling out of you to release his own climax onto your stomach, pulling up your sweater just in time to save it from the ungodly cum stains.

You flopped back onto the bed with a huff, eyes wide and still shaking from the aftershocks. Jungkook was rubbing at your thighs encouragingly, watching the way you slowly came down from your orgasm.

For a moment neither of you said a word, pants and heavy breathing filling the air instead.

“Holy shit.” You finally broke the silence.

_That_ was what you had been missing out on all these years?! You felt robbed.

“Hey… Just curious but was that your first orgasm like ever?” Jungkook asked innocently. Your reaction was just so earnest and innocent and although he knew your ex never made you cum, he wondered if even by your hand you had never climaxed before.

You met his eyes briefly before turning your head to the side, clearly embarrassed.

“…Yes.”

“Really? So when you touch yourself, you don’t–”

“I already said yes, didn’t I?” You snapped, bottom lip jutting out slightly. Jungkook didn’t care much for your tone, but given the circumstances, he let it slide.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve taken my time– eaten you out until you came or something.”

“I didn’t think it mattered.” You answered vaguely, wishing more than anything for the topic of conversation to shift.

To your surprise, Jungkook’s hand found your jaw, forcing your eyes to meet his.

“Can I kiss you?”

He didn’t know why he felt the sudden urge to but he just knew he wanted to.

His request came as a surprise to, considering the two of you had just done a fair bit more than just kissing. You nodded automatically, humming in content as his mouth found yours for a kiss that was far less rushed than previous ones.

The two of you exchanged the gesture of affection lazily, Jungkook’s fingertips brushing against your waist as your breathing slowed.

“I’m sure you don’t wanna hear this but knowing I’m the only person who has ever made you cum has inflated my ego like you wouldn’t believe.” Jungkook confessed as he broke the kiss, causing you to scoff.

“Right, because I’m the reason your ego is the larger than our fucking solar system.”

Jungkook’s expression fell flat, eyes turning cold as you began to giggle.

“Bite me, nerd.” He glared despite the way the sides of his mouth turned up at the sound of your laughter, moving to kiss you once more.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“So…” Yara began, hands clasped together in front of her. “How was the party?”

Yara, Jungkook and you were sat at the library, where the three of you had planned to meet after the party to catch up on some work.

What was unexpected, however, as the way the two of you had taken a seat across from Yara with guilty expressions and far more hickeys than she had recalled counting on either of you.

The moment you averted your eyes as she faced you, she knew you were keeping something from her and she already was playing out a couple of scenarios that might have gone down at the party.

“Good.” Jungkook answered uneasily. Yara hummed, locking her eyes onto the squirming boy.

You had known Yara for a long time and had become somewhat immune to her intimidating ways, but Jungkook had only known Yara for a month or so. Hardly enough time to build up immunity.

She suppressed a smirk. _Target acquired_.

“That’s good.” Yara said, glare unmoving.

If Yara really were the supernatural creature you sometimes insisted she was, she would’ve heard the way Jungkook’s pulse quickened, fists under the table clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to flee.

Jungkook felt his stomach churn as she quirked up an eyebrow at him, mouth pressed into a straight line.

“Y/N and I had sex—”

“Jungkook!” You turned to him in disbelief.

_“Holy shit!”_

Jungkook’s face scrunched up in regret, sinking back into his chair as your best friend’s jaw dropped.

“We agreed we weren’t gonna tell her.” You pouted.

“Shit, I know, I’m sorry but did you see the way she was looking at me?!” He cried, a finger coming up to point at the petite girl sitting across the table. “That stare isn’t human.”

“I can’t believe this! You guys did the nasty and _weren’t_ gonna tell me?” Yara gaped.

You flinched, glancing around to see if you were disturbing any neighboring students. “I was gonna tell you… eventually.”

“It’s like she was in my head. Like she could see inside me– all my thoughts, my secrets, my innermost feelings…” Jungkook muttered, hands coming up to press against his temples.

Yara continued on, ignoring the traumatized boy. “I’m hurt, Y/N. Not as a manager, but as your best friend. That is totally not something we would ever keep from each other.”

“I was afraid that when I told you, you were gonna think this changed things!” You urged.

You really had planned on telling Yara, you just didn’t want to do it with Jungkook in the room. Yara already seemed to have this preconceived notion that you were trying to actually date Jungkook and the last thing you needed was that idea confusing him.

“Well, does it?” Yara pressed.

Jungkook’s eyes flickered over to you suddenly, equally as curious as Yara to hear your response.

“…No. No, of course not.” You shook your head.

“Kiri’s definitely pissed.” Jungkook cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. “Y/N put on quite the performance last night.”

The sides of Yara’s mouth curled up wolfishly.

“Oh, I bet she did.” She mused suggestively causing you to blush.

“Not like that, you nympho.”

“Did you guys talk to her?” Yara inquired, ignoring you.

You nodded.

“Is she the worst? Do we hate her?” Yara squinted, leaning in close as she directed your words only at you.

A nervous giggle left you, sparing Jungkook a cautious glance. She was his ex-girlfriend, after all…

“Uh, she’s… I mean, you know, I’m the girl who is dating her ex so…”

“I see.” Yara picked up on your hesitancy to speak ill of Kiri as she sent you a slow nod, immediately understanding what you were trying to say.

_Kiri sucked._

Jungkook was sat in his chair, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he watched the girls’ interaction, as if something was being said that he couldn’t quite hear.

“Also… She’s, uh, currently dating Eunwoo.” You told Yara.

Your best friend blinked, silence falling over her.

“Yara?”

“Good for her.” She perked up almost forcibly. “Let her put up with his annoying ass.”

Yara could see the way your expression had turned dubious as if you didn’t believe her nonchalant act.

Yara turned up her nose defensively, “What?”

“No, nothing. I was just expecting more of a reaction is all.” You waved your hands dismissively.

“Pshh, I don’t care where Eunwoo is getting his dick wet.”

“Are you sure–”

“Let’s do some homework, yeah?” Yara cut you off with a tight smile that you didn’t fail to miss.

You watched as your best friend reached for her textbook and threw it open, hardly paying you any further mind. Looking over to Jungkook, you found him already turned your way, his face twisted in mild concern.

It wasn’t something you had ever brought up with Jungkook – or Yara for that matter – but you always had a sneaking suspicion that Yara cared more about Eunwoo than she let on. As much as she insisted that Eunwoo’s feelings had scared her off, a part of you wondered if Yara’s own feelings didn’t have a role in that fear as well.

Offering Jungkook a shrug, you too turned back to your work laid out on the table in front of you.

A few minutes passed through; you were rewriting your notes when you experimentally spared Yara a glance, only to see a deep furrow on her face. Something was clearly bothering her.

“Yara?”

The girl in question slammed her pencil down, opening her mouth immediately, “Not that I give a rat’s ass about Eunwoo – _because I don’t_ – but I can’t believe he’s dating someone already.”

“How long were you guys together?” Jungkook wondered.

“Like three months.” Yara told him through a frown.

Jungkook hummed, “Well, when did you guys break up?”

“A week after school started.”

“Maybe he’s just trying to move on?” He offered, unsure of how to comfort her.

Taking in your best friend’s sour expression, you bit down on your lip.

“Yara, are you… jealous?” You assumed.

Immediately, Yara’s eyes found yours, green eyes growing wide.

“Jealous? _Hah!_ My cold, dead heart doesn’t know jealous. What I _know_ is that Eunwoo is a fucking idiot.” She scoffed. “This is the kid who called me every day for two weeks after we broke up professing his love for me. How is he just suddenly over me and dating someone else? That someone being Jungkook’s bitchy ass ex?”

Yara glanced over to Jungkook as if an afterthought, “No offense, jockstrap.”

“You did not just call me jockstrap.” Jungkook deadpanned.

“Hey now, Kiri’s not a bitch, I never said that.” You defended weakly. Yara flashed you a look. She had known you for too long not to be able to read in between your words.

“You really are such a class act, Y/N. Truly admirable. However, you should know that if she throws even one snarky comment my way, I’m knocking her teeth in.”

“Yara!”

“I’m serious. It’ll be lights out for Miss Kiri.” Yara insisted, intertwining her fingers and stretching them out in front of her. A laugh escaped you against your better judgment.

“In that case, remind me not to let you out of my sight if she comes to Y/N’s event.” Jungkook laughed nervously, unsure of just how serious the small but frightening girl was being.

Yara’s looked over to you with wide eyes.

“So, does that mean…?”

You perked up in your seat. You nearly had forgotten.

“Oh, yeah! It’s happening! I’m throwing my event!” You announced excitedly.

“Holy shit, finally! That’s amazing, Y/N, congrats!”

“Well, it’s not set in stone yet–”

“Nah, Tae’s true to his word. If he says he’ll help, then you can count on him.” Jungkook reassured.

“Who’s Tae?” Yara cocked her head.

“My frat brother and head of Beta Tau Sigma’s finance committee. Y/N pitched her idea to him last night and he agreed to arrange funding for the event.” Jungkook went on to explain. A smile found your face as you recalled the interaction.

"This Tae guy sounds bitchin’.” Yara approved with a nod.

“Yeah, he really is like a brother to me.” Jungkook smiled.

Suddenly, you wondered if Taehyung was who Jungkook went to for advice. Was Taehyung his Yara? You really never gave much thought on who Jungkook’s friends were but, strangely enough, the idea of meeting them intrigued you. Especially if they were all as lovely as Tae.

You watched in silence as Jungkook and Yara continued on with their conversation, a warm feeling falling over you at the sight of them getting along and enjoying each other’s company. Even if Jungkook was just your fake boyfriend, the thought that he and your best friend and could be friends made you happy. Maybe foolishly so but happy nonetheless. Selfishly, you began to wonder if there was any way the two of you could stay like this after he got back with Kiri.

“I dunno, jockstrap. I just think The Shining is boring.” Yara shrugged.

The subject had somehow shifted in the time you had been spacing out, falling victim to your thoughts. Horror movies now seemed to be the topic of interest.

Jungkook shook his head defiantly.

“Okay, firstly, psychological horror is meant to be slow-paced and secondly, call me jockstrap one more time and I’ll rip up your John Cusack posters and force-feed you the scraps.”

Yara let out a cold laugh, crossing her arms over her chest, “Bold of you to assume I don’t already want John Cusack down my throat.”

A laugh came tumbling out of you, taking in Jungkook’s horrified expression, not expecting such a vulgar response.

Yeah. Maybe having Jungkook around permanently wouldn’t be so bad.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

You had made it very clear to Jungkook that the two of you having sex was a one-time thing; your copulation had been a momentary lapse of judgment fueled by the way alcohol made you both irrationally horny.

So the second Jungkook’s fingers found the skin on your thigh, you couldn’t help but stiffen.

“Meathead.” Was your warning.

“What? Your skin is soft.” He muttered, not taking his eyes off his book. “I’m not doing anything wrong…”

Your teeth found the plush of your lip as you fought the urge to press your thighs together.

You and Jungkook were sat upon your bed days after the Halloween party. Inviting him over to study had been your idea, trying to make a point to Yara that the two of you could go back to normal after sleeping with one another.

For the most part, things had been normal. Sure, maybe you could argue that Jungkook stared at you a little more than you were used to but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t just pin on the fact that that boy often spaced out. Your face just happened to be where he liked to focus on it seemed.

So when while studying his palm found the top of your thigh, you paused your reading, glancing over at the boy cautiously only to discover him, seemingly, emerged in the book of his own.

It wasn’t until his fingers suddenly began trailing up and down your thigh, rubbing circles into the supple flesh that you realized the gesture wasn’t near as innocent as you initially assumed.

“Right?” Jungkook cooed, attention suddenly on you as he trailed his fingers further down your thigh than you should have allowed.

Your ears felt hot.

As much as you wanted to push his hand away and stop his ministrations here, another part of you was replaying the way the same handheld and touched you the night of the party in your head.

You met Jungkook’s eyes; he wasn’t even bothering to suppress his smirk that cocky bastard.

A small sigh found you as his fingers discovered your inner thigh, dangerously close to where your panties were dampening underneath your pajama shorts.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“N-No, nothing wrong.” You stuttered quietly, opposite leg rising up to bend at the knee to allow Jungkook’s hand a point of entry.

God, this was way more embarrassing when you were sober. You weren’t some lust-driven sex hungry animal, you could easily resist his advances if you wanted to. But you didn’t want to. You had gone two years without having sex and you’d be lying if you didn’t think back to that night you shared with Jungkook often.

Your thoughts were interrupted, breath hitching as you felt Jungkook’s slender fingers slipping underneath your shorts.

“You’re a strange girl, Y/N. You like to pretend like I’m just apart of the contract yet here you are. Letting me touch you like this.” Jungkook hummed, fingers trailing up and down between your thighs, lightly running against your clothed core.

You let out a whimper, handing coming around to wrap itself around Jungkook’s wrist, urging him to apply more pressure.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He mocked. You opened your mouth to reply when he found your panty clad clit, effectively silencing you.

“W-Wait, Yara’s in her room.” You hiccuped, hips jerking forward as his thumb singled out your clit, rubbing against it.

“Oh, how rude of us. Should we go knock and ask if she wants to join?” Jungkook teased, eliciting a scoff from you.

“God, you’re so–”

Your mouth shut itself closed, biting back the moan that threatened to make its way out as Jungook sank his fingers into you.

“ _Fuck_.” Jungkook muttered, preening in the way you felt. So wet. So tight. And all for him.

His eyes moved from the sight of his hand fucking itself into you to your profile. Your eyebrows were furrowed, face scrunching up whenever he curled his fingers up into you a certain way. He could see the way the muscles in your jaw clenched and unclenched, clearly holding back some of your more lewd sounds in fear that your roommate might hear.

He’d have to do this again whenever Yara wasn’t home. He’d love to hear the way you’d whimper his name.

“That feel good?”

Jungkook was beside himself, he knew he should be keeping it down but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hear you– the way your voice would shake and stutter deliciously.

“So good.” You whined lowly, head turning to meet his eyes.

Jungkook was definitely too good at this. He had two fingers rocking into you skillfully, slowing down only to turn his attention back onto your throbbing clit. Your shorts and underwear felt damp, slick with your arousal and you knew you’d have to change the sheets underneath you.

“Can I, _ah_ … can I touch you?” You asked through several uneven breaths. You felt the sudden need to touch him– to make him feel as good as he was making you feel. “Please.”

“So needy for my cock, huh? Even when I’m not about to fuck you, too.” He licked his lips, hand coming over his crotch to palm at it.

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead, baby.”

Jungkook let himself relax back against the way, cock twitching in anticipation as you clumsily reached out to take his already hard cock from his pants.

And so that’s how the two of you found yourselves, hands down each other’s pants, voices hushed as you pleasured each other in secret like a pair of desperate teenagers.

Even as you both began to shake with stimulation, your hands didn’t stop, both of you set on getting each other off.

Jungkook felt so hot and heavy in your hand; you didn’t get the chance to fully take in his fucked out expressions last time but now that you were watching the way his jaw went slack and low, drawn-out groans fell from him, you couldn’t help but think he looked so attractive this way, hips rocking up to meet his fingers as you let yourself get off to the thought that you were making him feel this good.

Jungkook was in absolute bliss.

Your chest was rising and falling lightly, your bottom lip held hostage between your teeth innocently as your hand pumped his fat cock. He knew you were trying your hardest to stay quiet but the way your eyes were watery and small mews escaped you sporadically spurred him on, letting himself be noisier than you probably would have liked.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, baby. Making such a mess of your sheets. Fucking messy girl.” Jungkook cooed between shaky breaths of his own, obviously just as close to climax as you were.

Suddenly, a cry fell from your lips and the hand Jungkook had placed around yours to help in pumping his increasingly hot shaft quickly relocated itself to cover your mouth, catching the rest of your lewd noises as you finally came around his fingers.

“Atta girl. You did so well.” Jungkook praised, your eyes wet as you rode out the last few waves of your orgasm.

You were shaking; this orgasm had hit you hard and you didn’t know if you would ever get used to this feeling. You hoped not.

Jungkook pressed a kiss against your cheek affectionately and before you could give yourself a minute to even out your breathing, you pulled away from him, repositioning yourself between his knees.

You placed a tentative lick against the glistening tip of his cock, eyes locked on his as he continued to jerk himself off. He grunted, moving his prick closer towards your face as you let the flat of your tongue run up the length of him.

“Wanna taste you. Cum on my tongue, yeah?” You purred as you pulled your lips off his tip, a small _pop_ sounding out.

Jungkook nearly choked, swallowing the sob of a response he nearly gave you. You were so fucking beyond hot like this. He hadn’t heard you speak so outwardly filthy before and all he could think about was how your words would sound if you were choking around his cock.

“ _Fuck, fuck,_ open your mouth.”

You obliged greedily as he tightened his grip around himself, his abdomen tightened and hand stilled, a hot white strip of cum landing on your tongue. Like the good girl Jungkook groaned out you were, you stayed open-mouthed in front of him obediently until he was finished.

Jungkook let out a shaky breath, tucking himself back into his pants as you moved back to take your place beside him, wiping at your mouth.

“Well. That was fun.” You grinned shyly, suddenly giddy.

“Mm.” Jungkook agreed, thumb coming up to wipe away your cheek, where some of his cum had found itself. Your mouth opened on its own accord, tongue sticking out for Jungkook to clean his thumb with. You didn’t particularly care for the taste but you enjoyed the way his eyes turned a shade darker as he watched you swallow his cum.

"I don’t think the contract mentioned orgasms.” Jungkook smirked as you released his thumb.

“I say we let it slide.” You shrugged, leaning into him casually.

“You think?”

“Totally. Think of it as… a bonding activity.” You joked, resting your chin on his shoulder, peering up through your lashes.

“Damn, we’re really committed to this fake dating thing, huh.”

You laughed in the way that you hated, but Jungkook loved; it was loud and abrupt, but it genuine, and it was you.

“What can I say, I’m a method actor.” You sighed dramatically, causing Jungkook to grin before pressing a kiss to your nose, simply because he liked the way it always seemed to make you smile.


	6. Chapter 6

“—So that being said, would you say neurological processing is at risk?”

There was a clock in your room, Jungkook realized. Its frame was a strange jaundiced-looking color, the face of it black with contrasting white numbers.

“Jungkook?”

It was an unsightly thing, he decided. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before, but god it was butt ugly. Who on earth let you buy such a wretched thing.

“Meathead, are you even listening to me?” These words rang more evident than the previous two times, a pinched edge to your voice.

“Hm?”

“Spina Bifida?” You pressed, causing him to furrow his brows.

“God bless you?” He joked, eliciting an irritated huff from you.

Jungkook giggled to himself, tightening his grip around your waist. You were currently sat on his lap, the two of you tucked underneath your desk as you were attempting to study for your shared lab exam.

How he managed to convince you to sit on his lap is beyond him, it seemed as if you had a hard time saying no to him these days, and he’d be a fool not to use that to his advantage. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was planning on doing anything dirty, he just liked having you close. You were always warm and smelled especially lovely today. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact that you were wearing a skirt and could easily slip his fingers under your panties.

Or at least, he wasn’t until now.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Uh… yes, there are neuro risks.” Jungkook buried his face into the crook of your neck.

You sighed, paying the affectionate gesture no mind. Jungkook was extra clingy to you today for whatever reason, which you weren’t opposed to, but you certainly would put an end to this compromising position if it meant he wasn’t going to take studying seriously.

“You totally just guessed.” You accused flatly.

“Nope. I’m paying attention.”

You looked over your shoulder, squinting at the boy, “Oh yeah? Define Anencephaly.”

A blank look washed over the handsome boy’s face.

“Uh…”

“It’s a condition in which the main portion of the brain above the brain stem develops improperly,“ you reminded him, "I literally talked about it right before I began talking about Spina Bifida.”

Jungkook shrugged, “So, I zoned out for a few terms. I got lost in my thoughts. Sue me, nerd.”

“Our exam is tomorrow. What the hell are you thinking about?”

“A lot of things. Like what I want for dinner, how ugly your clock is, and how easy it would be to sink my cock into you like this.”

You froze, not expecting such blunt honesty. Annoyingly, heat found your cheeks, but you refused to clue him in onto the way he had flustered you just now.

“Seriously? We’re supposed to be studying.” You turned your nose up at him.

“And we are. Otherwise, I would be balls deep inside you.” Jungkook muttered bitterly into your shoulder, placing a kiss there.

“Y-You’re so gross.”

His kisses began to trail onto your neck. Despite your words, you felt yourself leaning into him, enjoying the feeling.

“I know.” He cooed. “But it’d feel so good from this angle, you know. Your tight little pussy absolutely milking my cock—”

“Jungkook!” You all but shrieked, face absolutely ablaze. “Stop that, we’re going to study now!”

Despite your words, his hands ran down your side to find your hips, pulling you back so that you’d be able to feel the way he had grown hard in his sweats with you on his lap.

Jungkook was man enough to admit that the fact that you two hadn’t fooled around in a week was driving this incessant need to mess with you. And, yes, while he was still too prideful to outwardly ask if he could fuck you, he was not afraid to act on his desires; so when he saw you today looking extra pretty in your flowery yellow skirt, he absolutely glued himself onto you, pressing kisses against your skin and touching you whenever he could.

“But baby,” he whined, “I’m so hard… been so long. Don’t you want me to cum inside you? Fill you up until it’s running down your thighs?”

Surprisingly, Jungkook wasn’t nearly as dumb as he assumed you thought he was. He could read you pretty well, especially while you were having sex and your preferences when it came to it.

Firstly, dirty talk was a must. Secondly, you enjoyed praise, pre and post-orgasm. And finally, if given the option as to where you preferred Jungkook to cum, you would always whimper and beg for him to cum inside you.

You turned away from Jungkook, but not before he could see the way you bit down on your bottom lip wantonly, filling him with satisfaction. His plan was working. He bet if he reached over and slipped his hand between those heavenly thighs of yours right now, he’d find your panties soaked and begging to be pushed aside.

“But I’ll behave. I can’t play with your pussy or touch that little clit of yours now, can I?”

Almost immediately, he felt you shift on his lap, thighs pressing together. Your hands had found the fabric of your skirt, fingers curling up into fists on either side.

And there it was.

You were officially turned on, meaning Jungkook was only seconds away from getting his way. God, he really did know you too well.

“We have to study.” You said decisively. And then, to his surprise, one of your hands reached for his, pulling his onto the exposed flesh of your thigh, a request going unsaid.

“Yeah?” Jungkook hummed, fingers slipping between your thighs, wasting no time in running between your clothed folds, pleased to find the fabric slick and molding to your pretty pussy.

Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, allowing yourself to lose yourself in the sensation, “Yeah.”

Jungkook watched, enjoying the way he felt every little jerk and squirm from you on his lap as he played with you, thumb circling your clit. His long digits teased your wet center, his middle finger taunting your entrance.

You whimpered as you felt his breath near, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear.

“Such good little student.” He praised, fingers curling around the hem of your underwear. “Go on then. Read the next term.”

You obliged, your shaky words filled the room and hands gripping your desk every time his fingers sank into you, curling up into you without any regard for the task you were trying to accomplish.

“That feels good, huh?” Jungkook would whisper, pulling his hands from you to squeeze at your thigh before going right back to toy with your sensitive pearl, urging you to continue your studies as if he wasn’t making it impossible to do just that.

A particularly hard thrust of his fingers stole your breath, head coming down to rest on the desk, whatever science term you had been previously fumbling with now entirely forgotten. Jungkook had pulled one of your legs over his, spreading you out nice and wide so he could slip another finger into you, his skilled movements leaving you shaking and rocking into his hand.

“Bad girl. You’re going to fail this exam if you keep this up, you know.” He scolded.

You let out a pathetic mewl, humility leaving the room the moment his fingers had entered you.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” You responded without thinking. Jungkook stilled suddenly before letting out a low hiss.

“Sir? Oh, you’re quite the filthy student, aren’t you?” He smirked, enjoying this newly found kink of yours.

“N-No, sir. Just… feels good.” You tried to reason, pushing yourself back up, arms trembling as his fingers abandoned fucking into you in favor of abusing your clit.

Your answer didn’t seem to please your fake lover, however, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly. He pulled his hand from you entirely, and just as you opened your mouth to voice your protest, it came back down, a sharp _smack_ ringing out against your wet folds.

You gasped, hips jerking in surprise as his palm rubbed over your sobbing center, as if to soothe the skin he had just turned red. “A good girl does her studies, no matter what.” He reminded you, tongue running a hot stripe against your glistening neck.

_Holy shit._

“I’ll..hmph..do better next time!” You promised through a moan, head falling onto his shoulder, eyes pressed shut. Your hand found his wrist, wrapping around it as if to ground yourself as your mind began to float away. You could feel his digits pulling out, gathering up your arousal and using it to fuck back into you mercilessly.

“We shall see.” Jungkook replied disinterestedly, despite the way he was pressing kisses onto your jaw.

“Fuck… can I cum?” You shuttered suddenly, a foot swinging forward underneath the desk as it searched for purchase against the wall.

“Hmm, why don’t you try asking me that again? And with the right words this time, little girl.” He ordered.

“ _Ah!_ P-Please, sir, may I cum? I need… so bad… cum…”

Jungkook could feel the way you were on the brink, the way your sentences broke, leaving him with incoherent mumbles and whimpers that made his balls tighten.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.“ He cooed gently. "Whenever you’re ready, I want you to cum all over my fingers, okay?”

You shivered, turning in Jungkook’s lap as you met him for a desperate kiss, your fingers curling themselves into his hair as his mouth drowned out the sounds of your climax finding you.

"Good girl… Such a good girl for me.” Jungkook broke the kiss, hand cupping your cheek. Your eyes were glossy, breaths heavy with post-coital bliss. “Come back to me, baby.”

You let out an exhale, his hand slipping from between your thighs as you turned on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck as you clung onto him. Jungkook didn’t need to hear you say it; the way you buried your face into his neck said it all. You were embarrassed.

He let out a chuckle, hand coming around to run up and down your back.

“Teacher-student roleplay, huh? Nerd in the classroom and in the bedroom. Adorable.”

“Shut up.” You cried, legs kicking the air in protest. “I’m never studying with you again!”

A loud laugh fell from Jungkook, the kind that was full of air and usually had you joining him.

“Hey, I don’t care. It was hot. Just remind me to never leave you alone with Mr. Kim ever again.” He grinned, beaming even when you punched his arm.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Here, take this pamphlet, it’s got the number of the program I was telling you about!” You smiled, handing over the informative paper to the girl you had just finished talking to.

There was the rumble of the crowd on either side of you, a harmonious blend of chatter and music filling the air.

Your STEM for FEM event was in full swing, and if weren’t for the fact that you were in charge of the whole thing, you might have burst into tears at the sheer number of people who turned up.

Sure, you weren’t blind to the fact that the Beta Tau Sigma boys hosting a shirtless car wash probably was driving most of the event’s attendance, but hey, if it’s what got the people here then who are you to complain.

It had become a sort of campus ground social event; there was an outer space-themed bag toss competition, a math-based ‘guess how many jelly beans in each jar’ game, a never-ending bingo tournament using only science terms by the cotton candy station, multiple information booths, and yes, of course, soapy and shirtless frat boys running around and chanting, “STEM girls are hot!”

It wasn’t precisely the female empowerment you had in mind, but you were in far too good of spirits to even care.

Yara was stationed beside you, relentlessly calling out to each and every passing student and beckoning them forwards your shared booth. Intimidation tactic was never your thing, but it certainly seemed to be working for your best friend as your table was far the most popular.

With a pamphlet in hand, the girl thanked you and made her way back over towards her group of friends that were waiting for her.

“She seemed genuinely interested in the scholarship program. I hope she actually applies.” You thought out loud. Yara flashed you a nod, too busy humming along to _Manic Monday_ by The Bangles playing from the loudspeaker system to give you a worded reply.

“Hey, nerd!”

Eyes running across the crowd, you searched for the owner of the voice with eagerness, a smile breaking out on your face as you spotted a grinning meathead walking towards you alongside Taehyung.

Yara let out a low whistle at the shirtless men, and you were quick to join her, cupping your hands around your mouth as you howled at them through a laugh.

“You ladies looking for a good time?” Jungkook joked, wiggling his eyebrows seductively as the two boys reached you.

“Depends. Is there a two for one special you guys are offering?” You teased causing Jungkook to pull you into him by the hips, letting out a disapproving hum before pressing his mouth to your neck.

“Ugh, grody guys! Get a room.” Yara stuck her tongue out, causing Taehyung to laugh.

“Are they always like this?” The blond chuckled, running his fingers through his wet bangs. Yara glanced at Taehyung in surprise, realizing he was talking to her.

She actually hadn’t officially met Taehyung yet. In fact, the only reason she was even sure the boy in front of her was Taehyung was because he fit Y/N’s description of him: tall, blond, suspiciously good looking.

So, yeah, this was definitely him, alright.

Yara offered him a shy smile, tucking her hands into her pockets, “That or they’re trying to bite each other’s heads off.”

Taehyung smirked, quirking up an eyebrow in amusement.

“I’m Taehyung, by the way. Or Tae.”

“Yara. No nicknames, although my Spanish teacher used to call me Yarita.” She introduced, taking Taehyung’s extended hand politely. “I’m Y/N’s best friend. Don’t call me Yarita, by the way.”

“Right on. Yara, yeah, I’ve heard lots about you.”

“Oh, really? Shit, I’m so sorry.” Yara’s face fell comically causing Taehyung to laugh.

“Don’t be. From what Jungkook’s told me, you’re the life of the party. You should come to one of Beta Tau Sigma’s some time.”

She scrunched her nose, imagining a situation where she was drunk and in the same room as Eunwoo. Probably not a good idea, “Ah, parties aren’t really my thing… but thanks!”

The blond nodded in understanding, flashing her an attractive smile, “No worries. If you ever change your mind, just let me know.”

And with that the conversation ended, Y/N and Jungkook too busy sucking face to save Yara from the knee wobbling way Taehyung was still smiling at her.

“…Well, I’m, uh, hungry like the wolf as they say, so I’m gonna get some grub. Adios fellas. Nice meeting you, Tae.” She nodded before slipping away to do just that.

Placing your hands against Jungkook’s chest, you let out a sigh, suddenly wishing you didn’t have an event to run.

“Behave.” You warned, your pretend boyfriend placing one final kiss against your lips.

“When do I not?” He scoffed, pretending to be offended. You rolled your eyes, more than a few instances in mind.

“Hey, where did Yara go?” You said, suddenly noting the empty spot beside you and the awkward way Taehyung was looking around for something to do since his best friend had, up until now, been decidedly occupied.

“She went to go get food.” Taehyung informed you. You should have figured as much, she had been whining for a lunch break for the past two hours.

You nodded, “Guess I could use a break, too.”

“Wanna come help out at the car wash? Although, I gotta warn you, no shirts allowed; event rule, no exceptions.” Jungkook smirked greasily, earning a sharp _‘I’ll pass, thanks’_ from you.

“I’m gonna walk around and see if any of the girls working need anything. I think table three was low on pamphlets.”

And with a friendly _'bye guys!’_ and a soft kiss to Jungkook’s cheek, you were off, leaving behind a pouting meathead in your wake.

“Dude, I’ve never seen you like this.” Taehyung nudged his best friend’s shoulder.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Jungkook replied, watching as you made conversation with someone, just out of earshot.

“You’re whipped, dude! Seriously.”

Jungkook felt his face go red, “Shut up, no, I’m not.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. I get it. That’s your girl.” Taehyung shrugged. Jungkook placed a hand on the fold up table in front of him, staring down at the information pamphlet you had worked so hard on.

“She’s just… so fucking driven and passionate about everything she does. Sometimes I look at her, and I’m just like… _holy shit, what am I doing with a girl like her?_ I feel like she’s totally out of my league and being with me is holding her back but— I dunno, man. I just… really like her.” Jungkook revealed, voice growing small.

An unexpected wave of tenderness fell over the two boys, Taehyung throwing an arm over his little brother’s shoulder.

“I’m happy for you, bro.”

Jungkook shrugged off the sappy gesture with a laugh, punching Taehyung’s arm playfully.

His speech was rehearsed, after all. All to keep up the act. But still, as the two of them began to head over to get some food, Jungkook couldn’t help but worry about just how true saying all that felt.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Propping up on her toes, Yara peered over the stranger’s shoulder, letting out a sigh to see the line had hardly moved in the past five minutes.

 _‘This cotton candy better pay off my student debt for how long it’s taking.’_ She pouted to herself bitterly, toe digging itself into the dirt underneath her feet. She was this close to calling it quits and just heading towards the lineless popcorn station. Sure, the popcorn was stale and didn’t have nearly enough salt but at least it was instantly gratifying.

A couple passed by her, giggling as they pulled at their cotton candy cones, popping the fluffy pink treat into their smiling mouths. Her mouth watered at the sight.

Fuck it, she was gonna stick this out.

“Yara?”

A male voice called out from somewhere out of the petite girl’s eye range, sending her head whirling in either direction.

And that’s when she saw him, heading her way with his hands tucked into his familiar navy jacket— the one she distinctly remembered him wrapping around her shoulders one windy summer night.

Yara’s face burned at the memory.

“Hey there.” Eunwoo greeted, the sides of his mouth pulling upwards ever so slightly.

There was a knot unraveling itself in Yara’s stomach, only to entangle itself all over again as she realized that he had spoken to her.

“Hi.” She breathed out, the urge to flee strong.

“Long time no see.” He acknowledged. Yep, okay. If she weren’t currently on a critical mission to acquire cotton candy, she would have bolted the scene, leaving Eunwoo coughing in her dust.

“Yeah.” Yara replied cautiously.

Something inside her was stirring: hurt, confusion, guilt. Probably a glorious combination of all three. Looking at Eunwoo was like coming to face everything she had been pushing to the back of her mind, and it was dreadfully unpleasant. Above all, though, Yara was angry. It had been more than a month since she had heard from him. What the hell was he doing here all friendly and gung-ho on talking to her?

Eunwoo shifted, picking up on the drop in mood.

He cleared his throat, “So how have you been?”

“And you care because?” Yara questioned coldly.

Surprise fell over the boy’s face for just a moment before his expression fell neutral, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“What do you mean why do I care? I care a lot about you, Yara. You should know that…”

At his words, she felt something warm grow in her chest; it was precisely the feeling that had driven her away from him in the first place. She bit the inside of her cheek.

“I haven’t heard from you in over a month. You stopped answering my calls — hell — I’m pretty sure you started going to your classes a different way because I don’t even see you in the halls anymore.” Yara shook her head bitterly. “So, yeah. Why the hell do you care how I’ve been?”

“You broke up with me.” He reminded her, tone hardening. Yara frowned, not enjoying the way his otherwise velvety voice wrapped around those words.

“Yes, I did, but in case your memory is failing you, we _both_ agreed to be friends. Your definition of friends seems a whole lot like strangers if you ask me.”

Eunwoo had strolled up here in his dumb, oversized jacket and twinkle in his eyes as if he hadn’t wholly ghosted her, leaving her feeling stupid and embarrassed. So yeah, she was pissed.

“I needed some time, okay?” He defended.

Yara let out a bitter laugh, arms coming up to cross over her chest, “To do what? Get another girlfriend? Here’s an idea, why don’t you go and ask _her_ how she’s doing?”

“Why are you acting like I’m the bad guy here? I tried so hard when we were together, you know? I did everything I could to get you to open up to me but you gave me nothing. It was like dating a fucking ice cube!” He snapped, causing a head or two from the people in line to glance his way.

“Yeah? Well, try dating a leech. God, you were suffocating! I told you I wasn’t looking for something serious and yet you still—”

“I still what?” Eunwoo challenged, raising a brow. “Fell for you? That’s why you broke up with me, isn’t it?”

Yara pressed her lips together, guilt suddenly crawling up her throat.

“I’m not doing this.”

“Was that so wrong of me? To love you?” He pressed, taking a step closer. Yara could feel multiple sets of eyes on her, the two of them attracting more attention then she was comfortable with.

“I’m serious. Drop it.” She warned.

Eunwoo shook his head in disbelief, “You know, you knew how I felt about you from the beginning yet still, you strung me along like a complete idiot for three months. I really thought I meant something to you. Was I just some fucking joke to you?”

“Goddammit, Eunwoo! Just leave me alone!” Yara pleaded, turning away from him, growing unexpectedly emotional. Shit… she felt like she was about to cry. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

But Eunwoo was determined, reaching out to turn the girl back around to face him, “No, you know what—”

A hand wrapping itself around his wrist paused his actions.

Angrily, he turned to face his arm’s captor, stomach sinking as he met the man’s silent glare.

“I believe,” Jungkook remarked, the timbre in his voice unforgiving, “she told you to get bent, buddy.”

Eunwoo jerked his hand free from Jungkook’s grip, eyes narrowing. Yara’s mouth fell open at the sight of him, her gaze bouncing between the two boys nervously.

“Listen man, this doesn’t involve you.” Yara’s ex-boyfriend began, only to have Jungkook chuckle in response, his hands slipping into his jeans languidly.

“No? Tell me, Eunwoo, are you hungry? I’ve got some of my burger left back on my table.” He asked suddenly.

For a moment, Eunwoo looked stunned, eyes rolling over Jungkook as if unsure what to make of the situation, “Uh, I’m good, thanks?”

Jungkook nodded, his expression indecipherable.

“Oh, cause I know you’re fucking my ex so I figured you’d want those leftovers too. My bad.”

A few snickers rang out, and it was at that moment that those involved realized that a small crowd had formed around the two boys, eager to see what inner frat showdown was going down.

It was then that Taehyung decided to make his way over, having had overheard quite enough from his table where he and Jungkook had been having lunch.

“Is there a problem here, boys?” He cautioned as he reached them, asserting his seniority over the situation.

Despite the multi-directional question, he quirked an eyebrow up at Eunwoo disapprovingly before extending a hand out to Yara, who up until now had been standing between the two boys. The small girl took it gratefully, not even caring that she was losing her place in line at this point.

“Go wait for us at that table. This’ll be over in a minute.” Taehyung assured her gently, placing a hand on top of her head as she blinked away tears. She nodded, obliging readily.

“Even if there were, it wouldn’t be either of your business.” Eunwoo quipped, eyes trailing Yara as she exited the scene.

“Yara’s a friend. If you’re harassing her, that _is_ my business.” Jungkook declared.

Eunwoo rolled his eyes, “Are you dense? I wasn’t harassing her, dumbass.”

Taehyung let out a sigh, hand reaching out to yank back an angered Jungkook who had tried to take a step towards Eunwoo.

“You know, newbie,” Taehyung reasoned, “you really need to watch the way you talk to your fellow brothers. Respect is what keeps our house running smoothly.”

“Yeah, so think before you open your mouth. _Bro._ ” The last bit was added mockingly, but Jungkook was way past trying to be cordial to this punk. He remembered back during recruitment Eunwoo already had a major attitude problem, and now that he had slept with Kiri… well, it’s safe to say these brothers were estranged.

“Funny, your ex sure seems to like the way I use my mouth.”

Jungkook was seeing red, and more importantly, he was seeing his fist ramming itself into Eunwoo’s stupid face, but before he got a chance to act on that vision, an angry shout stilled and redirected everyone’s attention.

“I’m going to give you three shitheads five seconds to step the hell away from each other before I grab each of you by the nuts and drag you out.”

You were absolutely livid. You had been working an information table, covering for a girl who had been on a bathroom break when you noticed a very frazzled looking Yara pushing her way out of a crowd that had formed by the lunch tables.

You rushed over, shoving spectators aside only to find your meathead of a boyfriend seconds away from going full Rocky Balboa on someone’s ass. That someone revealing itself to be Yara’s ex-boyfriend, disappointingly enough, as you approached closer.

“You want to see who can bang on their chest the loudest, fine. But you’re going to move it elsewhere.” You ordered, the look on your face confirming the statement was not open for negotiation.

The three boys exchanged looks, heeding your words but neither of them wanting to be the first to leave.

“Oh, is your grunting match over?” You asked, tilting your head mockingly. “Great! Now step away from each other.”

And with that, the three chimps finally dispersed. Taehyung flashed you an apologetic look as he passed you; not that you noticed, however, focus entirely on the dark-haired boy that was trudging your way, bottom lip jutting out childishly.

Jungkook was quick to defend himself, “Babe, he started it—"

“Cut that _babe_ bullshit! What the hell were you doing, Jungkook? Do you realize the second either of you laid a hand on each other, campus security would be all over this, and the event would be shut down?“

“Yeah, I know–”

You let out a noise that Jungkook deduced was something in between a laugh and scoff. Whatever it was, it didn’t suit you.

"Oh, so you know everything I’ve done for this event, everyone that has helped make this a reality, it all would have all been for nothing. Do you just not care? Is that it?” You glared.

Jungkook felt his stomach drop, hating the way your usually smiling mouth was twitching downwards…. and because of him.

“Well?!” You pressed, growing angry at his lack of response.

“I just… He brought up Kiri…” Jungkook didn’t really have an excuse. Sure, Eunwoo pestering Yara had been the reason he had gotten involved, but it was his latent hatred towards him that kept him there and held him angry. He had acted impulsively, and perhaps somewhat selfishly. He didn’t even once consider what starting a fight would mean for you and your event.

“Oh my god, who cares! Yeah, dude, he’s fucking your ex, get over it! If she wanted you back, she’d already have come back.” You scoffed, probably louder than you should have.

You weren’t exactly sure where that had come from. Jungkook had every right to hate Eunwoo, but jeez, it wasn’t as if Kiri was even that great. Besides, was Jungkook even _actually_ trying to get Kiri back. He spent all his free time with you.

So why the fuck was he fighting over her?

And why did that bother you so much?

Pushing that observation aside, you shook your head. “Whatever. Just leave. And don’t come back.”

Jungkook was taken aback. As much as he knew he got on your nerves, this was his first encounter with a truly furious Y/N, and he didn’t have a damn clue how to navigate the situation.

“Okay.” He agreed, expression void of any emotion.

“Great.” You emphasized, turning away from him. God, just looking at him pissed you off right now.

Arms crossed over your chest, you watched as everyone around you slowly lost interest in the situation and all returned to whatever it was they were doing before.

Your hands gripped at the fabric of your sweater; your mood really was entirely soured, you couldn’t even enjoy the Cyndi Lauper song that had just come on.

Suddenly, you got a feeling that someone had walked up beside you, standing there as if they were waiting for you to face them.

You rolled your eyes, “I thought I told you to leave–”

Your mouth fell into a small _'oh!’_ shape, realizing that the person hadn’t been a meathead at all, but a creature of an entirely different kind.

“Am I being thrown out already? But I just got here.” Kiri pouted. You suppose it was meant to be a joke, but because it was coming from her of all people, it failed to earn even a chuckle from you.

“Kiri… hey…” You quirked a brow at her, not sure what the hell was happening right now. Why was she talking to you? It wasn’t as if Jungkook was with you… so what the hell did she want?

“Something wrong? You seemed disappointed to see me.” She joked, cocking her head innocently enough.

It suddenly hit you that there was a genuine possibility that Kiri had come to your event solely to support the cause, meaning you were being a very rude host right now. You let out a nervous laugh, waving your hands in dismissal.

Sure, your last interaction with her didn’t leave you guys on the best terms, but you probably shouldn’t assume every ex-girlfriend is a conniving bitch with some sort of hidden agenda.

“No, uh… it’s not that! I was dealing with some… stuff just now. Kind of ruined my mood. But it’s great to see you, thanks for coming out!” You smiled.

Kiri giggled, returning the gesture gently and you felt your cheeks warm. God, she really was pretty. No wonder that bonehead was so infatuated with her in the first place.

“Oh, yeah, I saw some of that.” She nodded. “Trouble in paradise?”

You felt your stomach churn. Kiri was that the literal last person on earth you wanted to have this conversation with.

“Ah… I’m sorry… I _so_ do not want to get into that right now.” You chuckled nervously, rubbing at your forearm.

“Oh, girl, I’m on your side! That was totally bogus of Kookie to pick a fight like that. This is your event, right? I mean, he should have known better than to pull a stunt like that.” She shook her head disapprovingly.

You ran your tongue across your bottom lip, wetting the surface anxiously.

“Yeah, I just– I mean, I always knew he was an idiot, but damn…” You sighed, letting the sentence end there as it pulled a laugh from Kiri.

“God, I know. I do _not_ miss that temper of his.” She chuckled, her words piquing your interest.

“Temper?”

“Oh, yeah. Have you seriously not experienced it yet? He’s got some gnarly anger issues. Not to mention all the lying…” Kiri paused suddenly, straightening up as she flashed you an apologetic look. “Yikes, I’m sorry. I totally should not be telling you this. I’m not trying to be that gross girl that shit talks her ex to his current girlfriend.”

"Is that… why you left him for Eunwoo?” You ignored her attempt to change the subject.

“Yeah but… Wait, I didn’t leave him for Eunwoo? We had been broken up for weeks before I started dating him. Is that what he told you?” Her brows furrowed.

You nodded uneasily.

“Typical.” She dismissed, turning to face the chattering crowd of people. “Whatever. Boys are annoying, am I right?”

“Totally.” You smiled weakly, a nauseating feeling in your throat.

You didn’t know what to make of this information. You had known Jungkook for a while now. Surely, if he had some sort of anger issues. In fact, you couldn’t name one instance where Jungkook was even remotely angry with you.

Maybe you just didn’t piss off Jungkook, so you hadn’t had a chance to witness it first hand. Perhaps he did have some impulse problems, or whatever the hell it was that Kiri was suggesting. I mean, if you hadn’t stepped in just a few minutes ago, who’s to say he wouldn’t have knocked Eunwoo clean on his ass. Also, why would he lie to you about Kiri leaving him for Eunwoo? To garner your sympathy?

Maybe, Kiri was just tryna get in your head. Maybe she _was_ a conniving bitch. Why should you believe her over him?

You shook your head, turning away from Kiri to look over at the table where Yara and Taehyung were chatting amongst themselves as your mind grew heavier with every contradicting thought that popped into it.

No, you didn’t have any reason to doubt Jungkook. Sure, today had thrown you for a loop, and he wasn’t exactly in your graces as of right now but… you knew him. He wouldn’t lie to you.

…Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Your fingers wrapped around the metal handle, prying open the door of your dorm.

Unsurprisingly, you were met with a mop of dark hair and a full set of white teeth, Jungkook’s smile wide and blinding. You had figured the incessant knocking was his doing.

“Yes?”

Your tone was dry, clueing Jungkook in that despite the 24 hours that had passed since the day of your event, you were still, in fact, pissed at him.

Moving a hand from behind his back, he presented you with a bouquet of yellow flowers, jutting them your way. Your eyes fell onto the flowers with indifference, clearly not impressed.

“These are for you.” He enthused.

“Is this your way of apologizing?”

Jungkook sighed, flowers falling to his side, “Change into something nice, we’re going out.”

You quirked a brow at him.

“ _Uh,_ or don’t! What you’re wearing right now is cool too! Totally up to you.” He backtracked quickly.

You were in polka-dotted pajama pants, a plain white t-shirt on your upper body– his shirt actually. You had stolen it from him some time ago, he was just good-natured enough to pretend like he hadn’t noticed.

Rolling your eyes, you snatched the bouquet out of his eyes, the faintest hint of a grin on your lips.

“Fine.” You agreed, hand coming out to press back against his chest as he tried to walk into your dorm. “But you’re waiting here.”

Jungkook pouted as the door shut shortly after, feeling very much like a puppy who had been put in time out.

And just like a puppy, any grudge he felt towards his owner was forgotten the moment you came back out, his cheeks warm as you intertwined your hand with his, unable to hold a grudge against him either.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Is the blindfold really necessary?” Your voice wavered nervously, a scarf wrapped tightly around your head to block your vision. You had both of your hands gripped around Jungkook’s arm as he attempted to guide you up a set of stairs.

“Yes, it’ll ruin the surprise if you see where we’re going.”

“My ass is going to be ruined if I fall and bust it.”

“And what a nice ass it is.” Jungkook tutted sadly, causing you to snort.

“Make sure you’re paying attention to where we’re going.” You scolded, slapping his bicep.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “Relax, nerd, we’re here.”

Your steps were brought to a halt, the sound of a heavy door opening ringing out. You cocked your head as a breeze washed over you, the kind that didn’t feel like it came from air conditioning.

“Grant me sight, oh powerful one.” You joked as Jungkook began to untie your blindfold.

You squinted harshly as light flooded your eyes, blinking away spots the blurriness as you took in your surroundings.

“Where are we?” You marveled.

“The multimedia building rooftop.” He informed you as you stepped out of the doorway, admiring the garden that was spread across the entire space. A makeshift greenhouse, you deduced. “It’s where the Botany Club and Gardening Club meet and work.”

You were absolutely enthralled, you hadn’t the slightest clue that a place like this was sitting hidden on your campus. And as beautiful as it was up here, it was the woven picnic basket sitting by a bush of familiar-looking yellow flowers that caught your attention. Immediately, you recognized them as being the flowers Jungkook had gifted you with back at your dorm. You grinned.

Accompanying the basket was a pile of colorful blankets laid out of the concrete floor, along with pillows and another bouquet of yellow flowers, this time set up nicely in a glass vase.

“You know I don’t cook, but, uh, I do know how to make a mean PB&J sandwich so…” Jungkook laughed nervously, gesturing towards the picnic he had set up.

A strange feeling fluttered in your stomach, and you brought up a hand to press up against it reflexively. He had arranged all of this… for you?

“Oh, wow.” Was your response, the butterflies in your stomach hard to ignore.

Your reaction was hard to decipher and it made Jungkook incredibly anxious. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “Well, let’s go, nerd.”

You followed Jungkook over to the picnic scene, sliding off your shoes before stepping onto the blanketed spot, flopping down with an excited giggle. You had been toying with the tassels of one of the pillows near you when Jungkook pulled out a small portable radio for the basket, a word of approval leaving your lips. He really did think of everything, didn’t he?

“How did you even find this place?” You marvel as he fiddled with the radio dial, flipping through stations until he found one he was content with.

“I went to a photography club meeting and they mentioned this place being a good spot for sunset shots.”

You had taken note a little wooden popsicle stick poking up from the soil of the yellow flowers. _Acacias_ , they were marked. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you considering his words.

“You went to a photography club meeting? Wait, are you–”

“I’m considering switching majors, yeah.” He cut you off, leaning back away from the radio and taking a seat beside you.

“Not even!” You gaped.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He shrugged nonchalantly. He was only changing his entire career path because you had told him you believed in him. No biggie, right?

“It’s huge news, I mean, you’re taking the initiative and pursuing your passion. I’m amped for you.” You grinned to which Jungkook couldn’t help but return, reaching into the picnic basket to pull out your sandwiches.

The two of you sat beside each other comfortably, washing your food down with sips from your respective juice boxes, which Jungkook had so endearingly provided. You hummed along to the radio as the sun slowly started its descent down the sky.

Suddenly, Jungkook cleared his throat, a clear sign that he was asking for your attention.

“So, you probably know why I brought you here.”

You nodded.

“You’re proposing, right?”

“Yeah, I– oh, shut up.” He laughed, the serious mood shattering as you joined him.

“No, I just really wanted to apologize for the way I behaved at your event. I acted on impulse and wasn’t thinking past my… raging man ego or whatever.“ Jungkook sighed, eyes meeting yours earnestly. You bit down on the inside of your cheek, eager to hear him out.

"I’m so sorry, Y/N. I would never want to do anything to hurt my best friend and I know how hard you worked on this event and— why are you looking at me like that?” He huffed, cutting himself off mid-apology.

“You just called me your best friend.” You beamed, cheeks round.

Jungkook felt himself redden, turning away from your admittedly adorable expression.

“Yeah. So?”

“That’s so cute.” You fawned. “And you did all this for me. You can be really sweet when you want to be, you know.”

Jungkook wasn’t used to this kind of doting affection being directed at him, much less coming from you of all people. He swatted away your hand that had reached out to pinch his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, just zip it before I demote you back down to classroom acquaintance.”

You hummed contentedly, “I accept your apology. And for what it’s worth, I also consider you to be one of my best friends.”

"Ouch, just one of them? That’s cold.” Jungkook pouted, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Sorry, Yara’s got spot number one on lock.” You shrugged, bringing your juice box to your mouth as you took a sip. “Chicks before dicks.”

“Fine, but tell me I’m at least best friend number two.”

“Hmm…” You tapped at your chin, pretending to think about your response.

“What the hell? Who could possibly be before me? Taehyung?…Kiri?” Jungkook teased.

At the sound of Kiri’s name, you physically tensed, something Jungkook didn’t fail to notice.

“…Yep, definitely Kiri.” You played along half-heartedly.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” You straightened up suddenly, turning towards the boy. “You told me Kiri left you for Eunwoo, right?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“Oh. Well, I dunno, I heard from someone that you and Kiri were actually broken up at the time.” You fiddled with your fingers anxiously, choosing to omit the fact that his ex-girlfriend had been your source of information.

The long-haired boy stared at you for a moment, expression unreadable as he took in your uneasy state.

“Well. Yeah. We weren’t together.” He answered finally, causing your stomach to drop.

Wait… Kiri had told the truth?

“But you said she left you for him? You lied to me.” You breathed in disbelief.

“Hold on, I didn’t lie.” He pressed, brows furrowing at your words. “Yes, we weren’t together, but we weren’t broken up either?”

You flashed him a confused look, urging him to explain further.

He let out a sigh, stretching out his legs in front of him, “We had been arguing a lot, like more than usual, so we both agreed to take a break from each other– nothing permanent, just some time apart where we didn’t see each other every day like we had been. The morning before I met you, however, I was coming down one of the halls at the Beta Tau Sigma house when I caught her sneaking out of Eunwoo’s room. She broke up with me before I even got to say a single word. So yeah. She left me for Eunwoo.”

You felt your shoulders fall, body relaxing at this new information.

“Oh.”

“I was going to take her out for dinner that same day too. Clearly, we were on different pages on what this break was supposed to be for. Any other questions?” Jungkook quirked an eyebrow up at you pointedly, and suddenly you were filled with guilt.

Was this whole thing really just one giant miscommunication between the two? Kiri under the impression that they were broken up while Jungkook wasn’t? Jeez, you really jumped the gun there, didn’t you?

“Ah, shit… Well, now I feel like a total wastoid for accusing you of lying.” You expressed your regret, poking a finger into his thigh sheepishly.

Jungkook gave you a once over before chuckling, a hand reaching out to take your face between his fingers as he squeezed your cheeks.

“Say you’re sorry.”

 _“’M s’rry!”_ Your muffled words came through squished lips causing him to giggle.

“Say ‘Gosh, Jungkook! You’re such an honest and wonderful person. I’m a fool for ever doubting you.’’” He smirked. You rolled your eyes, face having grown sore.

_“Asshole, let m’go! M'cheeks hurt!”_

Thankfully, he granted your request, freeing your cheeks from their state of enslavement so that you could rub at them woefully.

“You’re a child.” You scowled.

“You sound like Kiri.” Jungkook reminisced, recalling how his ex-girlfriend often said those very words.

“Yeah, well, soon enough it’ll be her saying that instead of me.” You joked.

The joke fell flat, failing to earn even a smile from him.

“Nah,” he replied coldly, “like you said, if she wanted me back, she’d already have come back.”

You cursed internally. You had completely forgotten you had spat that out while scolding Jungkook for nearly going apeshit on Eunwoo, and once again, you were left feeling shitty.

“Hey, I said that out of frustration, I didn’t really mean it. I’m sure she’ll come crawling back soon.” You attempted to comfort him, hoping to sound sincere.

“Even if that’s true, I’m not entirely sure I want that anymore.”

“What?” You blinked. Jungkook shrugged.

“What about us?” He met your eyes, causing your breath to hitch.

“What _about_ us?”

Jungkook stared at you for a moment, noting the way the timber in your voice had become higher pitched as if panicked.

“Yara told me how you’d be really bummed if you lost me once Kiri and I got back together. But Y/N, Kiri is going to think you’re my ex-girlfriend… there’s just no way she’d be okay with me hanging out with you. I don’t know if I want to get back together with her if it’s going to hurt you…”

The chirps of nearby birds slowly fizzed into a dull hum, drowned out by the deafening pounding of your heart.

Your face felt hot. When you told Yara all that stuff about how fond you had grown of Jungkook, you had been notably drunk from Roommate Wine Night, uncharacteristically vulnerable and in your head. Even so, you didn’t think that Yara was gonna go and tell him.

_She was so dead._

But what the hell was he saying? He would give up on Kiri just so you didn’t have to lose him? He’d give up what he wanted just for you?

“Idiot.” You scoffed suddenly, taking him by surprise. “Who cares about me? Yes, I’ll probably be really sad that we don’t get to hang out anymore but, whatever, I’ll get over it. I got my event. You’re going to get your end of the deal too, I’ll make sure of it.”

Your determination was hard set in your eyes which held his pensive ones.

“Kiri will come back, okay? Like, c'mon! She knows she can’t do better than you.”

Jungkook shot you an insincere smile, “Ah, I’m not so sure she thinks that’s true anymore.”

“Stop. Listen to me, Jungkook, you’re a fucking great guy, okay? You’re charismatic and funny and care about your friends… sure, you almost ruined my event, but it was mostly to defend my best friend when Eunwoo got too pushy, right? You’re a good guy, meathead. I know I joke about your ego, but I really believe you’re capable of more than you think you are. Seriously, Kiri is so lucky to be the object of your affection.”

Jungkook watched the way the sun’s orange light kissed your face, a bittersweet feeling growing in his chest as he contemplated the object of his affection. Just a couple of months ago, he would have had no doubt about who held his heart, but as you held his stare, he found himself unsure and yet, entirely sure all the same.

“Jungkook? You okay?” You frowned, catching in the sadness in his eyes.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah. I just… realized something.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“…It doesn’t matter.” He smiled, the gesture hardly reaching his eyes.

You looked at him for a moment, skepticism evident in those beautiful eyes of yours that reflected the sky’s deepening orange and red colors. Jungkook felt like he was sinking into them. Burying himself further and further into a hole that he was unaware had even existed until now and he was in too deep to pull himself back up.

“Kiss me.” He spoke softly, making your eyes grow wide. _“Please.”_

There was a note of melancholy to his tone, unlike you had ever heard come from him before. You fought back to urge to dissect it further, choosing instead to oblige his request and press your mouth into his, the thought that he was holding you tighter than usual failing to cross your mind.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_“Hey, hey, hey, hey! What is going on here?”_

Yara giggled at the television show, popping a chip into her mouth, the crunching sound pulling you from the thought that had been occupying your mind. Tugging at scrunchie you had on your wrist, you searched for the right way to go about sharing your feelings.

“Yara?”

“Yeah?” The girl in question responded, eyes still fixated on the ever so charming A.C. Slater.

“…Nevermind.” You retracted, shaking your head dismissively.

And just like that, the _Saved By The Bell_ episodewas entirely forgotten, Yara’s hands taking purchase on your shoulders.

“Bitch, you already have my attention, don’t just blue balls me like that.” She whined, shaking you slightly. You turned away from her curious eyes.

“It’s just… ah, seriously, nevermind, I’m pretty sure I’m just up in my head.” You shrugged her off, leaning back into the couch.

Your best friend watched your suddenly indifferent presence with pursed lips, not buying it for a second.

“You’re gonna ask about Jungkook, right?”

You turned towards Yara, suspicious written all over your narrowed eyes, “How did you know that?”

“I’m a mind reader.” She rolled her eyes passively, turning back to the television. “So, what’s up?”

“I dunno, I just feel like things are so… different between us.”

At your revelation, Yara’s eyes flicked back over to you, “Bad different?”

“No. It’s actually kind of nice. I think.” You frowned, trying to make sense of your thoughts.

“So… _good_ different.” Yara concluded.

“It’s just funny. When I look at the start this whole deal between Jungkook and me—”

“You mean back when you and Jungkook weren’t going at it like animals and having secret rooftop picnics?”

You held her stare for a moment, teeth sinking down into your bottom lip.

“Yeah. Things are so different. I remember a time where I couldn’t even stand being in the same room as him and now…”

“And now you’re completely infatuated with him.” She sympathized, shaking her head sadly.

“W-What? What the hell are you yapping about? I was gonna say that I actually think of him as a close friend.”

“Oh, Y/N.” Yara let out a breath, her hand placing itself on your head.

“Poor, poor stupid Y/N.” She patted it with a sad look. “How blind you are.”

You swatted your best friend’s hand away, “Get your grubby paws off of me, weirdo. I do not like Jungkook!”

There was an uncomfortable feeling in your throat as you said those words; you swallowed it down immediately.

“Seriously? Y/N, you’re whipped for that kid. Big time.”

“I thought I told you to lay off the crack.” You deadpanned.

“Funny.” Yara glared. “Seriously though, you guys are walking around in a fake relationship while having real feelings for each other and real sex. If anyone’s trippin’, it’s you two.”

“Okay, just because people have sex doesn’t mean feelings are always involved.” You scoffed.

“Oh girl, you don’t have to tell that to me, my emotionally constipated ass knows that better than anyone.” Yara mused before shaking her head. “But it’s different with you guys. I see the way you light up whenever he’s near. It’s totally palpable the way you two yearn for each other.”

That wasn’t true, wasn’t it? Sure, you did notice yourself thinking about him whenever you weren’t with him, but wasn’t that just because he was a friend? Don’t friends usually wonder what the other is doing whenever they’re apart? Didn’t friends spend hours thinking about the time they spent with each other after they parted?

Suddenly, you felt nauseous.

“Fuck.” You breathed out.

Yara pressed her lips together, taking in the way you suddenly looked like you were one second away from barfing into the bowl of popcorn you had on your lap. She had a reasonably strong guess as to what exactly was running through your mind at this very moment.

“Wanna hear something funny?” She said finally, offering you a change of subject should you take it.

“Yes, please.” Was your weak reply.

“I’ve fucked Eunwoo. Eunwoo has fucked Kiri. Kiri has fucked Jungkook, and Jungkook has fucked you.“

You blinked, "Yeah?”

“Hello!” Yara exclaimed, “Isn’t that wild? It’s like one big orgy!”

A sharp snort left your nose, sufficiently amused.

"Only one thing left to do for this love chain to come full circle.” Yara’s eyes suddenly grew mischievous, scooting in closer to you.

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“We gotta get it on, baby!” Yara waggled her eyebrows suggestively, sending you into a round of laughter. She grinned back at you. “Why are you laughing? You don’t think I could rock your world?”

“I _think_ you’re insane and need to get laid by someone who isn’t me.” You reasoned, nudging your shoulder into hers.

“Ugh, you’re probably right.” She sighed in defeat. You knew Yara well enough that this was her attempt to distract you and make you feel better, and honestly, it had worked. For the most part.

You let out a sigh of your own, leaning over to rest the side of your head against hers.

“Do you really think I like Jungkook?” You asked quietly.

Yara let out a contemplative hum as if considering her reply before speaking.

“Honestly, what I think doesn’t really matter. What matters is how you feel, you know?”

“Yeah,” you exhaled, biting the inside of your cheek as a sinking feeling of understanding finally washed over you, “I think I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Mom told you I was coming down for Christmas, right?” You chirped into your phone’s earpiece, pressing it between your cheek and shoulder as you needed both hands to slip on your socks.

You had just finished brushing your teeth when your phone began to ring; you were surprised but delighted to hear your sister Rosa greet you from the other end. It felt like ages since you had spoken to either of your sisters. Sure, you gave your parents a ring every weekend, but your siblings had their own lives to worry about, you assumed.

“Not even! You know, Sammy broke up with his girlfriend last month, so he’s spending it with us for once.” Your elder sister replied.

You stretch your legs out in front of you, still stiff from sleep.

“All of us on one couch again, huh. That hasn’t happened since the final episode of M.A.S.H premiered on TV.”

“God, I’ve never seen Dad cry as much as he did that night.” Rosa reminisced, pulling a giggle from you as you replied the memory on your head. Your entire family with their noses pressed to the television’s screen, bidding farewell to a story and cast you had loved since you were seven.

“So when are you coming down then? Has winter break started for you guys yet?”

“Not yet,” you told her, “and I still have to ask Jungkook if he’d want to drive down together.”

“Jungkook?”

You froze, the fact that your family had no idea about your fake boyfriend completely slipping your mind.

“H-He’s a friend. We went to the same high school and… yeah…” You trailed off pathetically, feeling extremely vulnerable talking to Rosa about a boy.

The last she knew about your love life was the proposal… and your rather hasty return of the ring.

“A friend.” She repeated knowingly. “And will I be meeting said friend sometime this Christmas?”

Two knocks against the dorm door rang out suddenly, momentarily distracting you.

Jungkook? Meeting your family?

The idea should have made you snicker, easily dismissible, but sat in your small dorm room, on the very bed you and Jungkook often hung out on, you couldn’t help but picture yourself sat at your family’s dinner table, a Christmas dinner laid out in front of you.

You couldn’t deny how easy it was to picture him sitting beside you, chatting happily with everyone. Jungkook was important to you, in more ways than you cared to admit, and the idea of your family knowing that made your stomach flood with butterflies.

“Um… maybe, actually. Yeah.”

You hardly heard your sister’s noise of excitement as another series of knocks pulled you from your thoughts, these louder in volume.

_Alright, alright._

You sighed, “Hey, I’m sorry, someone’s at the door. I’ve got to go, Rosa. Tell Lia I said hi?”

“You got it, dude.” Was your sister’s cheeky reply, a soft clang ringing out as you hurriedly placed the earpiece back onto the rotary phone.

You wondered who was at the door? It couldn’t be Yara as she had left for her first class not even ten minutes ago. Maybe it was your dorm floor’s RA?

Yanking the door open, you meet the eyes of an anxious-looking Jungkook, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Well, you’re up early.” You quirked up an eyebrow.

“Can I come in?” He ignored. You frowned.

“Of course.”

Jungkook stepped forward in an instant, shutting the door behind him.

“What’s wrong—”

His mouth found yours suddenly, hands gripping your waist as he pulled you into him. You let out a soft gasp at his sudden motions but returned the kiss quickly, mewing as he pushed you up against the nearest wall.

Your head felt like it was spinning, it had all happened so quickly; his hand holding a leg of yours up and around his waist so that he could slip a thigh between yours.

He always smelled great in the morning, like body wash and his shampoo. You intertwined your fingers into his freshly dried hair, his tongue already pushing past your lips.

You tasted like the mint of your favorite brand of toothpaste. He imagined if he had caught you any later then the mint would have been accompanied by the taste of coffee, knowing the way you rarely started a day without a cup.

God, he had missed the taste of you.

“Where’s Yara?” He broke the kiss lazily, redirecting his mouth onto the skin where your jaw met your neck.

You let out a soft whine, enjoying the way he was nipping and licking at your sensitive skin.

“S-She just left for class.”

“Perfect.”

Head cloudy, you watched as the handsome boy sunk to his knees, sitting on the back on his heels as he began to press kisses on your still bare thighs on show thanks to your pajama shorts. You were utterly enthralled by the sight of him, his eyes dark and ravenous as he nipped at your flesh.

You were jerked back into reality, however, when one of your legs were thrown over his shoulder, his intentions suddenly hitting you.

“W-Wait!” You panicked.

Jungkook’s eyes met yours curiously, pressing a kiss again your clothed center as he raised an eyebrow as if to ask you what was wrong.

You let out a squeal at the sight of Jungkook’s mouth against your most intimate parts. Bringing both hands to cover your face, you spoke through your fingers.

“You, um, don’t have to—“

“I want to.” He replied bluntly, pressing more kisses against you, your hips jerking into him consequently.

Your reaction told him everything you couldn’t. Erik had never gone down on you. So Jungkook was going fucking to relish every second in being the first man who would ever have you like this.

“I’ll be gentle, nerd. I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

He ran his thumb up and down against your clothed slit as he contemplated just exactly how he wanted you.

His decision was made for him, however, as a hand of yours came down timidly, pulling at the tied knot which kept your shorts up.

Jungkook was preening as he watched you peel the clothes off your body, a shy look on your face. He was rock hard in his sweats, too eager at the prospect of eating you out to wait for you to take off your underwear, his tongue running flat against the wet patch of your panties.

“Fucking beautiful.” He cursed as your breath spiked, fingers coming back down to finger his hair.

You felt like you were losing your god damn mind. The sight alone of Jungkook running his tongue against you was enough to bring you to climax, but it was his tongue’s discovery of your clit that finally had you moaning out. He ran the hot muscle around it, the fabric of your cotton underwear rubbing against it with just enough pressure to have you bring your hips into him.

You had this dozed off look on your face, he noticed, your jaw slightly ajar as your brows furrowed with every little movement his mouth made.

_Cute._

You let out a cry, heading tilting back into the wall as two of his fingers pushed past your damp underwear up into you, not bothering to tease your sopping entrance.

“That feel good, little girl?“

“Y-Yes, sir.”

He could see the way your little fists clenched at your sides, craving purchase but unsure of what to grip onto as the wall offer no grip. If his mouth wasn’t so preoccupied, he would have pleaded for you to dig them into his hair, tugging at his scalp as you lost yourself on the feeling of his mouth.

He flattened his tongue over your clothed slit, reeling at how wet you were for him, tasting you through the cotton; the little noises you were making only edged his actions further.

“You’re so wet.” Jungkook groaned.

An involuntary jerk of your hips was his cue to curl his fingers into deeper than he had been previously, pulling his mouth away from you to press a kiss onto your thigh. He watched with a smug grin as you unraveled in front of him, his fingers hitting a spot that had your toes curling.

” _Fuck.“_

The word slipped from you, tangled with broken whines as you finally climaxed.

You hadn’t even managed a minute to yourself when Jungkook’s mouth found yours again, guided by the desperate need to feel you again.

Somehow you found yourself back in your room, Jungkook hovering above you as he kissed you slowly and deeply, hips rocking into yours mercilessly. The fabric of your panties tugged against your most intimate parts, and Jungkook swallowed your whimpers greedily.

It didn’t take long for his slim digits wrap around the sides of your panties, tugging down the ruined garment, sitting back on his heels to get a proper look at your exposed glistening cunt.

"Ah, fuck me already.” Your impatience caught up with you, eyebrows furrowing. You had managed to lose all articles of clothes, yet there was Jungkook, fully dressed, not an inch of his skin exposed.

A cry let you as his hand came down onto your already swollen clit, tucking a lip between your teeth to suppress back the moan that threatened to come out.

“What an indecent student I have.” He scoffed, despite the way he rubbed at your clit gently. "Maybe if you asked politely, you’d get what you want from me.“

You mewed, "Mm, I-I’m sorry, sir, _please_ , need you inside of me. I can’t wait any longer.”

Jungkook abandoned your clit suddenly, tapping a finger against his chin as if pretending to contemplate your plea. You whimpered as he brought that same finger up to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it decidedly.

“Hmm, I think I’ll take my time with you, actually.” He cooed once his fingers were well wet, pressing them back into you.

Your pussy welcomed his fingers greedily, velvety walls molding to the slender digits as they fucked into you, making a mess of you.

Frustration was pushed aside for a moment, eyes fluttering closed as you drowned yourself in the pleasure your pretend lover was giving you.

“Beautiful. So fucking gorgeous.” The dark-haired boy breathed, mostly to himself.

A surprised noise fell from him as one of your hands snuck it’s away over to his crotch, pulling down his sweats and wrapping itself around his hard cock.

“I want to make… you feel good, too.” You admitted through a hiccup, and if it weren’t for the feeling of your hand pumping his shaft, Jungkook would have leaned over and pressed a kiss to your nose.

He whined through his nose, jaw locked as he continued fingering you.

Pants filled the room, and you weren’t sure if you were groaning at the feeling of Jungkook’s hands on you or the noises he let out as you ran your thumb over the leaking red tip of his head. Probably a mixture of both.

He really was so irritating, even his sex noises were attractive.

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around yours, pulling it off his fat cock with a hiss. He pressed a kiss onto the top of your hands, breathing uneven.

“That’s enough, baby. You did so well for me.” He praised, earning a shy smile from you.

The smile was short-lived, however, as his insatiable mouth found your clit again, lapping at it as he sucked the bud into his mouth. A sob tumbled out, your thighs wrapping around his head as you were blinded by the stimulation.

You were so close, and you didn’t want to cum without having his cock inside you. The idea alone made you want to cry.

A desperate ramble of pleas for him to take you came rushing out of you, hand tugging at his hair to pull him away from you.

“Alright, alright.” Jungkook laughed, obliging you as he sat back up, hand leading his cock towards your dripping entrance. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

Then something miraculous happened.

As his cock sunk into you, accompanied by the light circling of your clit, something inside you snapped, your orgasm hitting you hard and unexpectedly. Jungkook watched in awe as your back arched, your entire body shaking as you slowly came down.

“Baby, did you come?” He breathed incredulously once your eyes finally found him again.

“Yeah…” You whined, cheeks warm and chest rising sharply.

“Do you…” he swallowed, gripping the part of his cock that had yet to make its way inside you, “do you think you can come again for me?”

One of his hands was resting on your thigh, his palm burning against your skin. You flashed him a guilty look before shaking your head no.

Your body and head felt heavy and tired, and as much as you’d like to think you could spend forever intertwined with Jungkook, you had minimal experience with multiple orgasms.

Jungkook pressed a kiss to your mouth before nodding, moving to pull out of you, “That’s okay. I understand.”

“Jungkook.”

“Yeah?”

“…You don’t have to stop.” You muttered shyly.

“Hm? But I thought you—”

“It doesn’t matter, you can still… You can keep going. I don’t care if I don’t come.” You insisted. “You can use me until you get off. I don’t mind if it’s you.”

_If it’s you._

Jungkook felt his ears grow red; you wanted him to use you to get himself off? And just like that, that familiar feeling rising in his chest. The feeling that everything was more than it was– that you were his, and he was yours.

You placed a hand onto of his, squeezing it. He blinked, thoughts vanishing the moment he saw your suggestive eyes.

A wolfish smirk crept onto his face.

“On your tummy, baby.”

A soft chirp fell from you, muffled slightly by the pillow your face was resting on as he slid into you from behind, this time bottoming out all the way like he wanted.

His grip on your hips tightened, a drawn-out groan sounding out.

“So tight for me.”

You held back your groans as he built up his rhythm, his cock hitting deep within you. Jungkook’s mouth was pressing kisses against your shoulder, his sharp breaths and soft groans flooding into your ears.

"You’re in so deep, fuck.” You gasped, burying your face into the pillow at a particularly hard thrust.

God, you were grateful that Yara wasn’t home, as there was no way she wouldn’t be able to hear how loud the two of you were being.

Sweat glistened where ever your bodies touched, leaving you feeling hot and overwhelmed, pussy on fire from waves of overstimulation.

Suddenly, Jungkook let out a low grunt, slowing down his thrusts, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, where do you want me to cum?”

With sluggish effort, you prompted yourself back up on your elbows, looking over your shoulder at him.

“Inside me.” You begged without hesitation. He let out a noise of regard, bitting down on the spot of your neck that he knew you were particularly fond of.

“Yeah? Want me to stuff you with it? Fill you up all nice?”

He couldn’t help himself. His hand found its way underneath you, fingertips brushing your clit lightly and in quick motions.

A broken wail accompanied your nod, head falling forward as your mind went blank beyond return.

“ _Hmph_ , y-yes, fuck, _please_!”

“Anything for my baby. Anything she wants. My pretty girl.” He cooed against your skin, panting and hips stilling.

You met your third and final climax alongside Jungkook, insides painted with layers of his hot cum. Jungkook worked himself through his orgasm, softly thrusting into your spazzing walls until he was milked entirely dry.

Pulling out of you, he flopped down beside you, hand coming up to run through his sweat-dampened hair. You rolled over with a huff, vision still spotty.

“How are you feeling?” Your meathead inquired.

“Radical. And you?”

“Bitchin’.” He grinned up at the ceiling.

He turned to face you suddenly, placing a hand on your cheek. For a second, you thought he was going to say something, but as he laid his head back down onto the pillow, you realized it was more a gesture of affection than a request for attention, his thumb rubbing against your cheekbone.

You ran your fingertips against his bicep, enjoying the way every trail of your touch left goosebumps against his skin.

The room was comfortably quiet, except for the ticking of that clock of yours– the one Jungkook told you time and time again that he hated.

“What are you doing for Christmas? Are you going home?” You asked suddenly, the question weighing on your mind for a while.

“Actually, my parents are out of town for Christmas.”

You felt disappointment crash over you, a small frown finding your lips.

“Oh. Bummer.”

Jungkook chuckled at your sour expression, leaning over suddenly to press a kiss against your pouting mouth.

“Nah, it’s okay. I still go down to visit friends and shit. I usually spend Christmas with one of them.” He reassured you, mouth finding your neck as he began to press kiss down it.

You let out a sigh, fingers gripping Jungkook’s shoulders.

_Okay, it’s now or never. Spit it out already._

“Do you… What if you spend Christmas with me?” You finally managed to squeak out.

“You,” Jungkook pulled back from you, something indecipherable crossing his eyes, “want me to spend it with you?”

You turned away from his intense stare, heat creeping up your neck.

Part of you wondered if you should brush him off with a laugh, telling himself to check his ego before that big head of his exploded. That you only offered as an act of kindness.

“Yeah, I do.” Was your reply, however.

“Oh.”

His reply was immediate and disheartening. You brought your duvet up to cover your bare chest, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“My mom’s Christmas pecan pie is kind of legendary, you know. And she always makes way too much. We have leftovers that last us the rest of the week.” You rambled awkwardly.

“Y/N–”

But it was too late. The nervous word vomit had already set in.

“You don’t have to, of course! I mean, that’s probably weird, right? Like, meeting the family, _woah_ , intense! That’s something couples do and we’re… Anyway, I just thought maybe since we’re pretty close we could–”

“I have to tell you something.” He interrupted, sounding serious.

It wasn’t until then that you noticed the way his chest was rising irregularly, breaths shallow and ragged. He looked… uneasy.

“Okay. Tell me.” You replied gently, look at him inquisitively.

“Kiri came over last night.”

Your stomach dropped, “Oh?”

“She wants to get back together.” Jungkook swallowed dryly, eyes wavering between yours as if to gauge your reaction.

“…Oh.”

You shook your head.

“I mean, wow! That’s… That’s great!” You smiled, something tearing apart inside you as the words left your lips.

“Y/N–”

“Seriously! This means it worked, right? This is exactly what you wanted to happen.” You enthused, turning your head so that he couldn’t see way your eyes had welled up.

Jungkook’s heart was pounding in his ears, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around you.

“Yeah… yeah, no, you’re right. We did it.” He replied monotonously.

You blinked back the tears, refusing to let yourself cry over a boy you weren’t even dating.

“Yeah. We did.”

Silence fell over the room, the air swarming with uncomfortable tension. God, you didn’t want this. You didn’t want this at all. Things were so good just a second ago. You would do anything to go back to when Jungkook was on top of you and telling you how beautiful you were.

Clearing your throat, you rolled back over to face him.

“So tell me, meathead. How’d it go? We oughta go and buy champagne or something.“

Jungkook offered you a smile, and maybe it was you looking too far into it, but it certainly felt insincere.

"She came over to my room last night. Said she wanted to talk.”

“And what did she say?”

“Uh… not a lot, actually.”

“Huh? What did you guys do then?”

There was something guilty in the way Jungkook looked at you– something that had you feeling uneasy.

“…You slept with her.” You blinked.

Jungkook sat up in the bed, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck anxiously.

“She was saying how she missed me and then suddenly she was kissing me and I… I don’t know I kind of just reacted–”

“Wait.” You sat up straight, expression hard. “Let me get this straight. You fucked her last night. And this morning… you fucked me.”

You felt sick. To think that just a few hours ago, Jungkook’s dick was inside someone else. The mouth that was kissing you and telling you how much you meant to him, was doing the same for Kiri not even a full day ago.

So, what… were you just Jungkook’s to fuck around with whenever he wanted?

“Are you mad?” He called out cautiously, a heavy feeling falling onto his chest.

“Why would I be mad?” You quipped back sharply, causing Jungkook to flinch. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“I just thought… I mean we’ve been fooling around a lot lately, so I didn’t know if—”

“If what? I had feelings for you?” You scoffed. “Please, as if I’d ever fall for you.”

And there it was— everything Jungkook already knew but had been so afraid to hear. Of course, you didn’t feel for him what he felt for you. How could he have expected anything different?

Fuck. _What had he done?_

Your mattress groaned as you slipped off the bed, beginning to hastily dress.

“You can go.” You continued, pulling your shirt over your head.

Jungkook’s heart sank, “What?”

“You got what you wanted from me, right? Mission accomplished.”

“Nerd, that’s not why—” His words were stopped by the impact of his shirt being thrown into his chest, your stare ice cold.

“Don’t _fucking_ call—” You paused, attempting to calm yourself with a shaky breath. “I have class. Please just… go.”

Jungkook did nothing for a moment, staring at you with those guilty eyes that did nothing but hurt you further.

You were a smart girl. So how did you let someone like him make a complete fool out of you?

You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry, but you refused to let him see how small you felt right now. So you stood there unwaveringly as you faced the boy you had so stupidly let into your heart.

Jungkook could hear the way you struggled to steady your breaths as he dressed; he had never hated himself more than he did right now. There was so much he should be saying, yet he couldn’t find the words. Even as he was fully dressed and met your eyes one final time, he still remained voiceless, despite the way his insides screamed to say something that could take back what he had done. Something that would fix what he had just broken.

“Now.” You stated, tone void of emotion.

It was a front, of course, just a means of hiding the way you felt like you were crumbling. Even when Jungkook slipped past you wordlessly, you still held steady. And it wasn’t until you heard the click of the front door closing that you finally let yourself break, eyes wet as your lips parted, a small sob slipping past them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, just sign your name here, and she’ll come to get you when she’s ready.” The cheery girl at the front desk told you.

You offered her a polite smile, walking over to the sit in the waiting room.

You always disliked these chairs. We were willing to bet money that these chairs have sat in this very room since your university first opened, worn out, uncomfortable, and outdated. Sure, maybe you had been in a bit of a sour mood lately – what with your fake ex-boyfriend dirty dicking you and all – but as you sat there, metal rod poking your spin, you couldn’t help but frown.

As you sat there contemplating your school’s renovation budget, you hardly noticed the sound of another student walking in and over to the front desk, your stomach churning as you put a face to those loose curls.

“Hey, stranger! What are you doing here?” Kiri’s white teeth blinded you, walking over to you once her business with the receptionist was done.

You could feel one of your eyebrows twitch in irritation, swallowing down your scoff as she sat next to you.

“Trying to schedule my class next semester.” You responded uninterestedly, contemplating whether or not the suspension from decking Kiri in the face would be worth it.

“Oh, just picking up a termination form. One of our newbies wants to pull out of Kappa Alpha Tau.”

_Shocker…_

“Hey, so sorry to hear things with Jungkook and you didn’t work out, by the way.” Kiri flashed you a sympathetic look.

An audible breath left your lips, disbelief no doubt visible on your every feature. Did Kiri seriously think you didn’t know it was her who home wrecked? Or was she just that much of a raging bitch?

“If you ever need someone to, like, talk to, just know that I’m here. I totally know what you’re going through.”

Your hands found themselves curling into tight balls in an attempt to keep your hands from shaking. Kiri looked as cool as a cucumber in front of you, perfectly composed, not a single hair out of place.

Then it hit you.

 _Of course._ It all made perfect sense now.

From the moment she came up to you at your event offering her condolences, she had been trying to drive you off from Jungkook. She was planting seeds of doubt about their break up and his character. Manipulation and intimidation were her cards, and she played them well.

Fine. If the rules were being bent, you might as well disregard them altogether. You relaxed your hands.

“Oh, no worries. It’s all good, I mean, it’s not like we were actually dating.” You shrugged.

_Rule #2: No one can know the truth._

“What?” Kiri blinked, her smile faltering for just a moment.

You edged closer to her, cocking your head in mock surprise.

“Oh… did you not know that? That our entire relationship was contractual?”

“What are you talking about?” Her full brows furrowing.

You let out a sigh, “Yeah, so, basically, Jungkook would get his frat to fund my event if I helped make you jealous so that you’d come crawling back to him.”

The polite mask that Kiri had plastered on finally cracked, her next words clipped and curt.

“What the hell is your damage, Y/N? Do you think I’m some sort of idiot how’d fall for that?”

“Good grief, did Jungkook not tell you? Weird, I feel like that’s something he’d need to tell his girlfriend.” You puffed out your bottom lip in mock sympathy.

Whatever resolve Kiri had built up crumbled at the way you held her stare, a note of honesty in your voice that she couldn’t shake.

“I’m…” She cleared her throat, turning her nose up. “We’re not actually back together yet.”

“No? Really? Hmm…”

The call of your name crossed the room, and the two of you turned to look at the receptionist, ushering you over with the news that your counselor was ready for you.

You turned to Kiri with a smile, “Guess he didn’t want you back as so much as he just wanted back in your pants.”

Kiri looked utterly stunned, eyes wide as you stood from your seat, for once, without a clue as to what to say.

“See ya around, Kiri. Let’s do lunch sometime. Oh and, happy holidays!” You fluttered your fingers at her, slipping away from her with a smugness you couldn’t be assed to hide.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Wait… he called you?!” Taehyung laughed, eyes wide.

Yara nodded, scouring through the shelves, a specific book in mind. Belinda Carlisle was playing softly overhead and Yara found herself humming along.

As the holidays rolled around and everyone found themselves back in their hometowns, Yara was surprised to find Jungkook’s frat brother browsing through the jam aisle in her local supermarket. As luck would have it, Jungkook’s genetically blessed frat brother was from her hometown, the two somehow never crossing paths until now.

What started as a polite catchup over coffee, quickly turned into an everyday thing, the two of them realizing they had more in common than friend drama.

“He did!” Yara enthused. “He left a voicemail apologizing and rambled about how he wanted Y/N’s address so he could go apologize, blah, blah, blah.”

“That idiot.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. He watched as she let out a noise of excitement, looking over her shoulder to announce that she had found the book she was in search of. He grinned in response.

“Anyway, I didn’t call back. Because that’s exactly how she wants to spend Christmas morning, with that jockstrap knocking at her door, right?”

Taehyung snorted, bringing the straw of his drink to his mouth.

“Miriam is gonna have your head on a stick Lord of the Flies style if she catches you with that drink in her library.” Yara warned, to which Taehyung dismissed with a wave of a hand.

Yara was a funny girl; he was pleasantly surprised to bump into her during winter break. He could tell something was off when they first ran into each other, so he invited her out to grab some coffee. It was over a warm cup of coffee – with the most absurd amount of sugar he had ever seen – that she finally shared with him all that had been weighing on her mind lately.

Sure there was the Jungkook and Y/N stuff. Yara was beyond homicidal. Taehyung was grateful for winter break as he was positive she would have rung out Jungkook’s neck had she seen him after what had happened. Taehyung himself was astounded to find out what exactly was true nature of the two’s relationship, curtesy of Yara, of course. Even if it was fake, however, he knew Jungkook enough to know that the happiness he gave off once Y/N entered his life wasn’t.

But more than that, the petite girl was worried about a boy, an irritating one who Taehyung happened to be frat brothers with. Eunwoo had approached her immediately after Kiri left him, spewing some excuse about only dating Kiri because he couldn’t get Yara out of his mind.

It was bullshit if you asked Taehyung. But he hadn’t the heart to tell Yara that, especially with the way she looked so torn up about it – unsure of how to respond to Eunwoo. He wasn’t entirely sure what their relationship was like, but he figured it must have meant enough to her to have her feeling this conflicted.

So he did his best to cheer her up, inviting her for lunch and driving her to their local library, which he had come to find out was her favorite place growing up. They spent many afternoons sprawled out on the couches in the now abandoned children’s section of the library… or at least until the crabby librarian yelled at them to leave.

If Taehyung was honest, he didn’t care much for literature – he was a math guy – but the way Yara would shove a book into his chest with wide eyes and an _‘if you don’t read this and tell me your thoughts on it, I’ll literally die,’_ seemed reason enough to keep showing up day after day.

“Have you talked to her about Eunwoo, yet?”

Yara flinched at the blond man’s words.

“Why don’t we ever talk about normal people stuff? Like the weather, or what sports team played last night.”

“Yara…”

“Oooh!” She exclaimed suddenly, “I know, let’s talk about President Reagan. Did you hear his speech about tearing down the wall in Germany? Crazy stuff–”

“Dude, why are you so scared to tell her about Eunwoo? You told me.” Taehyung interrupted, quirking up a brow. Yara held his eyes for a moment before sighing.

“I just don’t want to bring it up to Y/N, you know? She has enough going on…”

“So? She’s your best friend. She’ll want to help.”

“Exactly! She’s going to want to comfort me and make me feel better – which will just make me feel worse.” Yara groaned, leaning back against the bookshelf.

“I’m… not following.” The frat boy admitted.

Surely girls aren’t usually this hard to understand.

“Look, I know you’d only known me for a little while, but let me pencil you in. I have a reputation, okay? Yara doesn’t get hung up on some dumb boy.” Yara wagged her finger at him.

“Does Yara usually talk about herself in the third person?” Taehyung chuckled.

“ _Yara_ ,” she continued, paying the boy no mind, “is an independent woman who likes one night stands and sex without strings. She doesn’t like clingy boys getting into her head and confusing her.”

Taehyung nodded, “So basically, Yara is scared of catching feelings.”

“Shh! Don’t tell Yara about what Yara doesn’t want to hear.” She turned her nose up at him, pushing herself back off the stand to march away from him. Taehyung reached for her arm without hesitation, stopping her departure with a sigh.

“Look, I don’t mean to be on your ass about this, but clearly, you feel something for this kid. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be spending all your time pining over him.”

Taehyung immediately wished he could take back those words as an offended look fell across the petite girl’s face, her hands falling onto her hips, clearly displeased.

“Pining? You think I’m _pining_ over Eunwoo?”

Taehyung shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to navigate this situation. As much as he liked Yara, she did spark a healthy dose of fear into him.

“Well… I mean… you’re spending your whole break with me just because I can give you a ride to the library so you can read sad romance novels and cry.”

“First of all,” Yara began, “I happen to enjoy your company. You’re a good listener and, frankly, very nice to look at.”

Surprise fell over Taehyung, “Nice to look at?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know.” She waved him off, “Secondly, I’ve never cried. I’ve let out a sniffle at most.”

“Fine, so you’re not pining over him. Just get back together with him.” He responded.

“I can’t.”

Taehyung frowned, “Then turn him down.”

“I can’t do that either.” She frowned right back.

“ _Dude._ ”

“I’m scared, okay!” She whined, thumping a foot against the library’s carpeted floor.

“Of what? What’s holding you back from going back to Eunwoo?”

“…He told me he loves me.”

“And?”

“And I don’t even know what that means!” Yara threw her hands up in exasperation, the sleeve of her swear falling down her forearms. “I don’t know how to love him back or be a good girlfriend – which I know is what he wants from me.”

“Yara, I hope you don’t feel like you don’t owe Eunwoo anything. Because you don’t.” Taehyung grew serious, which only caused the torn girl to pout.

“I know, I just… I mean, I don’t hate him. But it’s scary. Whenever I’m dating someone, I get all up in my head like… Am I supposed to be this someone’s person? Possibly forever? What the fuck!”

“No, I get it. It’s a lot of pressure.” He shrugged powerlessly.

“Exactly! I don’t want to have to try and love someone. I want to do it. Like… not to sound like a sappy idiot but sometimes I think about all those stories I read,” she gestured towards the books beside her, “about feeling a spark when you kiss your person and just… I dunno. Would be fucking nice, instead of this complicated bullshit.”

Yara was far from a hopeless romantic. As much as she loved to read about romance, she had an innate urge to flee the moment the word love came around. Still, she could appreciate the idea of it.

“So then forget about that stuff. Forget about labels and expectations. Just be with whoever you want to be with. Have fun, worry about the heavy shit later.”

Taehyung had a very soothing effect whenever he spoke. His tone was low and lovely, and despite the way Yara’s head was still running a mile a minute, she appreciated the boy’s docile nature. Certainly made her feel a whole lot less anxious.

“I want to. That’s how this whole thing with Eunwoo started, ya know?” She admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. “But all men are the same. They say they’re fine with keeping it casual, but they always end up falling for me, which, duh, understandable…”

The blond boy let out an airy snicker, a direct challenge to Yara’s words.

“Something funny, Tae?” She pressed.

“C'mon, that’s not true.” He rolled his eyes breezily.

“Oh, yeah? Tell that to my four ex-partners who are all still in love with me.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met the one. You know… your knight-in-no-strings-attached-armor.”

“I’m telling you, no such guy exists.” Yara emphasized with a poke into Taehyung chest.

He grabbed the jabby finger reflexively, his long fingers wrapping around the small digit, setting his drink on the nearest shelf.

“Yara.”

“Seriously, I’ve done my research! You’re looking at a hot commodity, buddy. I may be a raging homebody, but I am very efficient—”

Suddenly, the petite was trapped against the bookshelf with Taehyung hovering over her, a large hand on either side of her head.

“Please stop talking.”

Yara’s cheeks flushed in surprise as she met the handsome boy’s warm eyes, growing even hotter as he leaned over and pressed his mouth against hers.

He smelled distinctly of vanilla, and it sent her stomach fluttering, reeling in the way he gripped her waist, pulling him into her. She would’ve lost herself in the feeling of his soft lips moving against hers if it weren’t for a cough ringing out from somewhere in the library.

Yara broke the kiss short, ears red as she brought her hands to wrap around her torso defensively, trying her hardest to ignore the way her heart was pounding against her chest as if trying to escape.

“You kissed me!” She scoffed, trying her hardest to seem unaffected. Taehyung shrugged.

“You kissed me back.”

Oh god, this was bad. She felt all light and giddy tucked away in this corner of the library, the gorgeous tall man still close in proximity, looking at her through a smirk.

“Yes, well… I’m a very go with the flow kind of gal.” She defended, brows furrowed adorably.

“Relax, Yara.”

“Well, what the hell was that precisely?! Do you just make out with all your library buddies? Is there some sort of library buddy étiquette I’m not aware of?”

“I kissed you because I wanted to. Kissing is fun.” He shrugged. “Some guys just want that, you know.”

_Son of a bitch._

“You got balls, Goldilocks. Understood. Message received, loud and clear.” Yara acknowledged through narrowed eyes.

“Happy I could help, bookworm.”

A corner of her mouth turned upwards, admittedly amused.

“Just so we’re on the same page… you’re not in love with me? You just smooched me for fun?” She looked at him skeptically.

“Sorry you had to find out this way.” Taehyung joked, earning him an eye roll.

“And you don’t have some ex-lover you need to make jealous?”

At those words, the frat boy laughed heartily, head shaking a firm _no_.

“Wicked.”

Yara hopped onto the balls of her feet, hoping to catch the blond’s kiss once more when her mouth met the hardcover of a book instead. She sank back down with an annoyed huff; Taehyung had pulled a book from the nearest self in reach, holding it up between them to pause the eager girl’s ministrations.

Poking his head out from behind the book cheekily, he flashed her a lopsided grin.

“Easy there, tiger. What about Eunwoo?”

Yara held his eyes for a moment, wondering how she hadn’t noticed what a pretty brown they were until now. She let out an appreciative hum.

“What about him?” She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk on her lips that had Taehyung leaning back over to meet it with one of his own.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

“Thanks for agreeing to meet with me.” You greeted him with a cautious smile as he slipped into the chair across from you.

You were nervous, to say the least, watching the tall man shift in his seat, trying to grow comfortable despite the uncomfortable circumstances.

“This place is disorienting.” Erik scanned the mall cafeteria before flashing you a charming smile. “Thought you’d get tired of waiting and head back home. I apologize for my tardiness.”

“No worries. I still don’t know my way around at the mall, and I’ve been home for weeks.” You grinned back.

A pleasant beat of silence passed between the two ex-lovers, each taking a moment to consider the other. Erik looked a lot older than he did in high school; he had on a brand new pair of glasses that suited him far better than the ones you remembered did. His hair was combed and styled smartly so that they would stay out of his eyes. A stark contrast from the long-haired boy you had come to know these past few months.

Dammit. Your eyes fell onto the red table between you two, cheeks growing warm as you realized your thoughts had drifted back to Jungkook, even with your ex-fiance sitting across from you.

Erik’s voice rang out, “I’ll be honest. I wasn’t expecting you to call me.”

“I wasn’t expecting me to either.” You confessed, your hands intertwining on the tabletop.

Really, you didn’t have much reason to be nervous. I mean, it was Erik. Despite the end of your relationship, there was no bad blood between you two. It wasn’t the first time seeing him since the breakup either… maybe it was why you had called him that had you so on edge.

You weren’t sure exactly what you wanted from Erik. Company? A distraction? Maybe what you were asking of him was unfair, but as he placed a hand over yours reassuringly, you found the wall you had set up crumbling down.

“I can help you, but you need to talk to me, Y/N. If I could read minds, I would be a much richer man.” His brown eyes rolled dramatically.

You chuckled. Same dry wit you remembered.

“I met someone.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me? Y/N, you’re allowed to date other people. I understand your hesitation, but really, it is time you moved on–”

You let out a scoff, yanking your hand away from the now laughing man. You flashed him a feigned look of irritation, silently grateful for the change of pace in conversation, finding it much easier to talk when things weren’t so tense.

“God, you are still just as full of yourself as I remembered.” You teased.

Erik shrugged, “Not to sound like a cocky asshole, but is it not warranted?”

You let that question run through your mind. You suppose if anyone had reason to have a big head, it would be Erik. Intelligent, handsome, hard-working– everything a mother would want their daughter to have.

“It is. You’ve always been perfect…” You mused, a hint of sadness in your tone that Erik picked up quickly.

And all at once, his entire demeanor changed, a serious expression settling behind those frames of his.

“Tell me about him.” He instructed calmly.

And so you did— the beginning, the end, and all the beautiful bits in between. You told him about a boy that challenged you in ways you never imagined– a boy who made you feel like the sun. You spoke of every stupid conversation you once thought of as meaningless but now weighed heavily on your heart and mind.

You were mad at him, of course. There was a reason you had been ignoring his calls and ordered Yara to keep him in the dark of your whereabouts, after all. But the more you talked about him, the more you lit up. Erik noticed it too. How could he not? It was that very way you spoke with an uncontainable passion that made him fall in love with you in the first place.

He watched with utmost concentration for the vocal inflections of your words, the slight movement of your brows that always seemed to speak your mind before you did.

It was clear to him that this boy wasn’t just a boy. He could hear in the choice of words you used, words that were static and void of variables. But there were certain words you seemed to dance around he realized as you came to the end of the story… words that were evident to all but you.

“So… Analysis?” You breathed out, chest deflating as you took in Erik’s frown.

“Above all… did you find out if he used protection? I don’t want to presume anything about… was her name Kiri?” Erik paused, continuing once you nodded back at him, “but your health should be your number one concern.”

“I had a friend of his ask him on my behalf. He says he used protection… I went ahead and got tested anyway, though, and I’m all good thankfully.” You told him.

Whether or not Jungkook had passed along some sort of STI was heavy on your mind the next morning after you kicked him out. Thankfully, Taehyung was more than happy to get the answer you need but were still too damn pissed off to seek out yourself.

“Good.” Erik sunk back into his seat, a hand coming up to run through his hair as he considered his next words. You suppose you were grateful to be able to talk to Erik like this still. Sure, he was blunt and sometimes stared at you like you were some case-study, but he didn’t bat an eye of judgment at the news of the contract, for which you were grateful. He had known you for too long to find it peculiar that you’d pretend to be someone’s girlfriend in exchange for furthering and fulfilling your passion project.

If anything, that was precisely in line with your character. He liked to think he instilled some of those traits into you.

“Well, frankly, I am sorry to hear this happened to you. You’re a great girl; you deserve better than that.”

Your neck warmed at Erik’s words, slightly taken aback.

“Oh, um… thanks, that means a lot coming from you.” You expressed your gratitude shyly.

Erik nodded back at you, “Seriously. It was very shitty of him to string you along for so long and for sleeping with Kiri despite knowing how you felt.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” He frowned, not expecting your response.

You shifted in your seat uncomfortably, pausing to watch a woman with a stroller walk past your table.

“Well…” you cleared your throat, “I’m not actually sure that he knows that I, um, like him… like that.”

God, this was mortifying. The first time you had admitted you liked Jungkook and it was to your ex-fiancé? Sometimes you swear you were the protagonist in a mediocre rom-com film and no one was telling you.

Erik paused, “I see. And does he know now?”

“…No.”

“I _see_.” He sat up, fingers tapping against the table in interest. He quirked up a brow at you. “Perhaps it wasn’t just him who was dishonest.”

You scrunched your nose at him, not liking what you were hearing. It wasn’t anything that hadn’t already kept you up, tossing and turning in bed at 2 AM, of course. You had a feeling this was where this conversation would lead to. Erik, as genius as he was, was fairly predictable in this sense. Rational, dependable… nothing like the spontaneous boy you had fallen for.

“So? Even if he knew, what would that change? He slept with her…” You grumbled stubbornly.

“And maybe he wouldn’t have if he had known.”

You crossed your arms, “You don’t know that.”

“You’re right. I don’t. I don’t even know the guy. But you do.” He continued, offering you a suggestive look.

Huh. Did you think that would have stopped Jungkook? And even so, would that fact alone be enough to get you to forgive him?

“I… I don’t know.” Was your conclusion, pulling a hum from Erik.

“Guess the only way to know would be to discuss it with the meathead himself.”

“I just… I don’t want to get my heart broken again. I, quite literally, didn’t sign up for this.” You placed your face into your hands, hating how rational Erik had to be.

“My guess? He didn’t either. It seems as if you both got more than you bargained for.” He shrugged.

“He’s definitely not at all what I was expecting…” You trailed off glumly.

When you first met Jungkook, he was obnoxious, cocksure, and grotesquely unbothered. You swore you had never hated anyone more on the first meet. But as you came to know him, you found in him a lot of what you wished you found in yourself. Approachable, flexible, spontaneous…

You just wished it all didn’t have to hurt so bad.

“You and I are a lot alike, you know.” Erik spoke up once he noticed you fall silent. “ And I only realized this recently, but I think that was our downfall. When I asked you to marry me, what I was asking of you… Well, it was unfair. Because I know I would never accept that if I were in your shoes.”

Your head shot up at his words, hands quick to wave at him dismissively. Asking him to meet you here was not to discuss what had gone wrong in your relationship, and you didn’t want him to think that it was.

“Erik, that’s okay you don’t have to—”

“No, no, what I mean is… we made perfect sense together and it didn’t work out in the end. This meathead of yours is nothing like you and maybe it’s for the better. You said it yourself that he makes you feel important and formidable.” He pressed on.

“Are you trying to imply the notion of opposites attract? Because I personally believe that’s a myth and that we’re drawn to those similar to us—”

“Puzzle pieces.”

“Wha— Huh?” You blinked, blind-sighted by the calm man’s sudden words.

Suddenly, Erik readjusted in his seat, leaning in close as he nodded his head.

“Think of life as one big puzzle, and everyone you meet is shaped differently, right? Yet somehow… they fit. We find those that complete us. And they’re not necessarily opposites but—”

“But different pieces in the puzzle.” You sighed, understanding the metaphor.

You raised a brow at the intellectual man, “That was uncharacteristically poetic of you. I thought you were a man of science… since when do you rely on literary devices to get your point across?”

Erik let out a dramatic sigh, fingertips pressed to the rip of his glasses, leaning back into his seat as if showing his greatness.

“I’m a growing man, Y/N. Science helps you understand the mind and the body, but as far as the heart goes… there’s only so much it can tell us.” He tutted wisely with a wag of his pointer finger.

“Wow. I dig this character development. I quite like this new you.”

“Wanna get married now?” He deadpanned suddenly, a laugh ripping out of you at his unexpected words.

Erik grinned at the familiar sound, also finding the humor within his joke. He was pleased to see that if anything, he could at least momentarily take your mind off of your heart’s turmoil.

“Ask me again in another three years.” You rolled your eyes, grinning wide, to which Erik threatened that if Jungkook didn’t by then, then he just might.


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook wasn’t looking for you when he finally found you that day on campus. He had just come from the student services building, leaving the meeting with his counselor feeling somewhat content. He had officially changed his major to digital communications and multimedia. He never would have done it if it weren’t for you making him feel like he could, of course.

It had a full week since break had ended, and he felt like he was in hell, knowing you were somewhere nearby on campus, but not knowing whether or not you’d want to see him yet. If ever.

He had just finished buying his lunch and was heading to find a table to sit outside when he finally saw you.

You looked just as lovely as he remembered you, your hair braided prettily with your torso bundled up tight in your oversized jacket. You always hated the cold weather, he remembered.

You weren’t by yourself, though, Yara and Taehyung sat with you, laughing amongst themselves. The three of you together looked so normal that before he could stop himself; he found himself walking over to your table, his heart in his throat.

“Hey, guys.”

All conversation came to a halt, the three students turning to face the cautious frat boy, looking familiar yet different all the same.

Jungkook’s words sung awkwardly in the air for a moment as Yara and Taehyung exchanged a quick look. You didn’t need to see Jungkook to know the words had come from him. You recognized the soft timbre of his voice immediately, your eyes locking down on the denim material of your jeans.

_Fuck._

For a moment, Jungkook worried that his greeting might go by ignored altogether. The idea made him feel sick, that he had lost the three most important people to him within three weeks.

Taehyung broke away from Yara’s stare, thankfully flashing a genuine smile at him, “Sup, JK. Long time no see. How was your break?”

You let yourself steal a glance at Jungkook as Taehyung sat up and offered him a hug, which he returned gratefully.

You were surprised. His hair was no longer shaggy and long like you remembered it. Instead, it had been freshly cut, looking healthy and neatly styled for the first time since you met Jungkook.

But despite his clean look, there was something off about him. Something that made you feel guilty.

“It was fine.” Jungkook responded halfheartedly, eyes flickering over to you experimentally. You were the whole reason he had come over after all. His stomach sank as he found your eyes jerking away from him, directing your attention to anywhere but him.

“Take a seat, man.” Taehyung invited, ignored the deadly glare being drilled into the side of his face by your best friend.

Jungkook contemplated for a moment, but nodded, joining the table hesitantly.

“Hey, Yara.” He began politely, blatantly aware of the way the girl in question was looking at him as if he were the gum on her shoe that she had stepped in.

“Jockstrap.” The petite girl acknowledged him dryly.

You could feel his attention shift over to you.

_God, please don’t._

“Y/N.” His voice was soft and apologetic, and you wanted to scream. You’d be lying if you hadn’t been toying with the idea of possibly meeting up with him once back in school, but as he sat across from you; looking at you as if you were the only person in this room, you felt yourself begin to panic.

Yara could feel the way you had tensed beside her, every alarm in her protective best friend system going off. She turned to you immediately.

“So, Y/N, you never finished your story. How was Erik?” She began casually as if the two of you had been discussing this topic before Jungkook arrived.

“Um…” You blinked, confused at the sudden change of conversation by your scheming best friend.

“Was it weird to catch up with him after all this time?” She continued, words loud and clear as her lips wrapping around the straw of her drink.

“Oh, um…” you caught on, mind racing as you caught Jungkook’s eyes widening at Yara’s words from the corner of your eye.

You knew exactly what your best friend was trying to do. She knew how Jungkook felt about your ex and was using that against him. Two weeks ago, you would’ve gladly rubbed Erik in Jungkook’s face, but after weeks of contemplation, you just felt crummy.

“Erik as in… you ex-fiancé Erik?” You heard Jungkook speak up finally, not even bothering to hide the disbelief in his tone.

And then, you made the mistake of meeting his eyes. All the nerve you could have possibly called upon at that moment dissipating the moment you saw the disquiet confusion in his eyes.

“I, um…”

He didn’t have to say a word. You knew exactly how he felt, his face said it all.

“…have to go.” You finished weakly, chair dragging against the tile floor as you stood up abruptly.

Jungkook was the next up on his feet, “Y/N.”

Any effort he had planned on going after you was halted by an angry-looking Yara, who was throwing her bag over her shoulder as she hurried after you.

“Back off, shit head.” She scowled as she jogged off, leaving Jungkook feeling terrible, sinking back into his seat with a defeated breath.

Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at his best friend with pity. And as much as he wanted to offer some words of comfort, he had none, caught in between friends.

“Fries?” He finally spoke up, a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

Jungkook turned to face his brother slowly, eyes falling on the tray of the potato treat on the table before reaching for one, offering Taehyung a grateful smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Jungkook had no idea what he was doing. In fact, standing in front of the dorm door of two girls who he knew most definitely hated him had him feeling like a real tool.

Of course, Jungkook wanted everything to go back to the way it was, with you and him still spending every second together and with Yara as your abrasive, but supportive cheerleader. But he had given up on the idea after the first 15 unanswered phone calls. He had given up on you ever returning his feelings, and that wasn’t why he was here.

As he rapped his knuckles against the door, he knew that he had come to apologize. You were owed at least that much. If you listened, he would tell you how sorry he was and just how much he would take it all back if he could. How he didn’t want to keep bothering you, but couldn’t leave you alone until you got the apology you deserved.

All courage seeped out of him, however, the second he was met with a tiny stature and auburn hair, the scarier of the dorm’s residents answering the door. Meaning he had seconds to get his point across before Yara shut the door in his face.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me right now—”

To his surprise, however, the scary girl walked out into the hall to face him, shutting the dorm door behind her.

Jungkook took a step back as a precaution, knowing better than to piss off an already angry Yara.

“Oh no, I’ve got loads to say to you, actually.“ Yara said once she was sure the door was closed, her voice low and hard. "Like how you’re a jerk. A tool. A coward. Not to mention a total scumbag–”

Jungkook nodded, interrupting her without thinking, "I know, and I–”

“Oh, I’m not done!” She huffed, and the meathead fell quiet. “A fool. A buffoon. A pathetic excuse for a man. A lecherous ape. _A salacious, prurient degenerate!_ ”

Jungkook flinched at Yara’s words. And what colorful words they were too. She was making good use of that English degree, he supposed.

A few silent, tense moments ticked by, neither of them saying a word.

“Anything else?” Jungkook offered, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. Yara glared at him, arms crossed over her chest defensively.

“…Bedswerver.”

He blinked, “Is that even a word?”

“I dunno, I read it in Shakespeare’s _Winter’s Tale_ the other day. Just felt right, not gonna lie.” She shrugged passively.

“Well… I guess I deserved that.”

“You think?” She scoffed, clearly still heated. “You’ve been fooling around with Y/N all this time like it’s nothing, and at the first chance, you fuck your ex… only to sleep with Y/N again immediately after! Do you realize what a fucking douche move that is? To both Y/N and Kiri?”

Jungkook could feel his cheeks turning red, very much feeling like a child getting reprimanded by their parent. A child who was undoubtedly in the wrong.

“You’re right. I fucked up. Majorly. And I know we can’t ever go back to the way we were, that’s not why I’m here. I hurt her. She deserves so much – far more than I could ever give her – but at least this… at least I can give her the apology she deserves.“

Yara pressed her lips together, letting out a huff if agreement, “I’m surprised your itty bitty, underdeveloped, primitive ant-brain could figure that much out.”

Jungkook frowned. She really was laying on the insults thick, wasn’t she?

“Ok, fine, sorry, I’m done now.” She sighed, arms coming back to her sides.

Of course, she was pissed. This entire situation was so entirely frustrating. From the moment those two had shook hands, it was evident that their relationship was heading down a path that neither of them was ready for.

Staring down the dark-haired boy, Yara wondered if this all could have been avoided if these two boneheads were just honest with one another from the beginning. But no, instead, feelings went left unsaid, and her best friend got dirty dicked in the process.

Relationships – even fake ones – were way too much drama for Yara.

Jungkook had remained quiet for now, allowing the door keeper to stare him down, trying to decipher his sincerity in his intentions. She let out a hum.

“You have 15 minutes.”

Jungkook felt his shoulders relax.

“She’s in the living room. I’ll be standing out here the entire time, and if I hear you as so much as raise your voice even a _single_ decibel, I _will_ rip off your dick.”

Of course Yara was going to let Jungkook in; she knew there was a lot still needed to be said between the two of them, and Y/N deserved a chance to speak her mind as well. Besides, Y/N had been rambling all week about reaching out to Jungkook herself. It was the closure both of them needed, and she wasn’t bitter enough to deny him that opportunity. She was just currently enjoying the way he squirmed under her stare.

“Thank you, Yara.”

“I’m serious. You will be penis-less. You’ll go crying to the doctors to try and reattach it, but it’ll be all in vain as I’ll have ripped it to shreds by the time you reach them, way past the point of reconstruction. Do you understand?“ She deadpanned.

Jungkook swallowed, head nodding rapidly, "I understand.”

Letting out a sigh, Yara stepped aside, clearing the path to the door.

“Don’t fuck this up, jockstrap.” She warned, an unexpected softness in her tone.

Holding her stare for a moment, he sent her one final grateful nod, reaching out and pushing the door open.

Entering the dorm, there was a weird sense of melancholy to the space. What once was a place where he spent most of his time, now just felt like an unfamiliar dorm– one in which he wasn’t particularly welcomed.

“Y/N?”

You weren’t propped up on the couch like he had expected you to be. In fact, as Jungkook scanned the space, he realized you weren’t in the common area at all.

Were you in your room? He wasn’t exactly sure how comfortable he felt walking into your room without your permission, given the current circumstances.

Whatever inner debate he was having, however, stopped off quickly as he took note of the light coming from within the shot door of the bathroom. And most notably, the shadow of two feet from underneath the door.

You had panicked.

Naturally, at the sound of Jungkook’s voice, you scurried over to press your ear to the door, hung on his and Yara’s every word. When you heard that he was coming in, you were sent scrambling for a place to hide. The bathroom was merely the best you could do with such a short time frame.

You cursed internally as his footsteps neared your way, stopping once he had reached the locked door. 

"I know you’re in there.”

You tutted, “So? Am I not allowed to use the bathroom in my own dorm?“

"You aren’t using the bathroom.” His voice called out from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not. You’re pee shy and there is no way you’d be using the restroom with me in the room.”

You grimaced. In all the time you had spent with Jungkook, you had timed all your bathroom activities skillfully so that there was no chance he could hear you. This bathroom habit wasn’t only with him. Even Yara had to be tucked away in her room for you to pee comfortably. It was an odd, insignificant quirk of yours and frankly, _a stupid thing for him to remember._

“Please… can we talk?”

“Just leave me alone, Jungkook.” You leaned your back into the door, voice void of emotion.

“I can’t. Not with how we left things.” He placed a hand against the door, wishing it was your face he was holding instead. “You’re my best friend, Y/N.”

Bitterly, you thought back when Jungkook had called Kiri his best friend the night the two of you first slept together. One way or another, it always seemed to come back to her. 

God, did it piss you off.

Angry now, you pushed yourself off the door, turning to face it as you imagining it was Jungkook’s stupid face your eyes were burrowing into.

“You said Kiri came over asking for you back, yet you still came over and slept with me the next day. Even though the two of you had sex the night before. Do you understand how that makes me feel?”

“I’m—”

“Like _garbage_!“ You emphasized, the white paint of the door somehow irritating you further. "I felt like I was something you threw away and picked back up whenever you felt like getting your dick wet.”

Your chest was rising and falling rapidly, and you tried your hardest to not let your emotions get the best of you.

“Not to mention to everyone else, it looks like you cheated on me. Which makes me look like a fucking idiot.” You scoffed.

Jungkook said nothing in reply, which somehow made it easier to say all you should have said that day in your room.

“It just sucks to realize that someone you once cared about sees you as nothing more than a toy. It fucking sucks.”

Your words were small now, clearly hurt, and it made Jungkook’s heart sink.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re right, you’re totally right. It was fucked upand gross and disrespectful, and I’m so fucking sorry I did that to you. I’m so sorry I hurt you like that. Y/N, you’re not just a toy to me. You’re more. You are so much fucking more.”

“…Why did you sleep with her?” You muttered pathetically, selfishly wanting to know.

Jungkook pressed his lips together. He had been asking himself that very question every day since he did it.

“I just… I thought it was what I wanted. It was what I was supposed to want.” His eyebrows furrowed. "The entire time, I kept telling myself… _This is it. I got what I wanted. Y/N was right. We’re both gonna be happy now._ But that’s not what happened. And that scared me.”

God, how he wished he could see you right now.

“I didn’t come over the next day to sleep with you. I just saw you… that was not… my head went blank and– _ah, fuck_ , I practiced what I was gonna say on the way here. What am I even saying right now?” Jungkook groaned out to himself suddenly, hands entangling themselves in his hair.

How was he supposed to tell you that the second you opened that door that morning, all logical thinking stopped, and all he could think about was the fact how much he had missed you last night and how badly he needed to feel your lips again to forget hers. How he lost himself in the way you felt and tasted wasn’t strong enough to stop himself.

In fact, he had nearly forgotten all about his terrible mistake when you suddenly brought up spending Christmas together, realization sinking over him. Of course, he wanted to spend it together, but there was no way he could lie to you for any longer. No way he could meet your parents after what he had done.

There was no sugarcoating it. He really was pathetic. And there is no easy way to tell you that.

“Why are you here? Honestly, Jungkook, what do you want from me?” Your words rang out suddenly, taking Jungkook by surprise.

_What did he want from you?_

What _didn’t_ he want from you? He wanted all of you. He wanted to tell you that you were the only thing he thought about all winter break. How you could take his heart and do whatever you deemed fit with it. That you had him wrapped around your finger, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

But none of that mattered now.

“I know we can never go back to how we were before. What we had is ruined and that’s because of me. I just wanted to apologize for ever making you feel like all I ever wanted was sex from you. I’m so fucking sorry.”

You had your hands buried in your palms, wishing this wasn’t all so hard. That you had just broken the contract off the second you realized you had real feelings for him.

“The night at the roller rink, you told me that if I love something and it inspires me then I should go after it, right?”

Lifting your head from your hands, you frowned at Jungkook’s words.

_Your roller skating date? God, that felt like ages ago…_

“Yeah. So?”

“S-So, um–” Jungkook stuttered, ears turning red as he contemplated his next words, “so, for me… you’re that something. And I couldn’t just let you go with at least letting you know how sorry I was. _Fuck_ , that was so lame, sorry, I probably sound like such a wastoid right now.”

You wanted to cry, not because you weren’t happy but because you were so tired of hating Jungkook and pretending like you didn’t just want to run back to him. You had spent the last three weeks rejecting his calls yet wondering all the same what he was doing. Your heart and mind were in constant paradox, torn between wanting him back and wanting him to know just how much he had hurt you.

Your mind ultimately won the battle, of course, but as Jungkook stood just a few inches of drywood apart pouring his heart out, it was hard to say which major organ was responsible for your next words.

The creak of the door being pushed open sent Jungkook’s eyes wide, revealing your hesitant form. You had your arms crossed over your chest as if to guard the contents inside of it.

You looked like an angel underneath the bathroom’s blue fluorescent lights, beautiful and lovely, a stark contrast from your next crushing sentence.

“I slept with Erik.”

You weren’t expecting the news to go over well with him, but what you weren’t expecting was the way Jungkook’s face fell entirely slack as if he had just witnessed his world fall in front of him.

You weren’t exactly proud of what you had done. You and Erik had gone out for dinner, admittedly enjoying each other’s company and catching up on all the years you spent apart. You didn’t have plans on sleeping with Erik when you first called him up. Honestly, it was Jungkook’s name being continuously brought up during the car ride home that spurred on the impulsive decision to kiss Erik, just to get him to shut up really. But more than that, you knew precisely where kissing him would lead.

As always, Erik was predictable, and he fed into your request without question, and you felt terrible about it. It was a mistake at worst and a distraction at best.

Hardly even a distraction, as Jungkook was inescapable. He was in the back of your mind the entire time, looking at you with sad doe eyes that you were trying your hardest to ignore.

Even as you slipped back on your shirt when the deed was done, code brown starting to set in as the reality of what you had done hit you, you couldn’t escape him, as Erik wished you well and that he hoped things between the frat boy and you worked out.

Needless to say, you spent the rest of you break absolutely miserable — hating yourself using Erik in the same way Jungkook had used you.

The sound of Jungkook swallowing dryly brought you back from your thoughts. “Did you… I mean, are you two back together?”

He placed a hand into the front of his jean’s pocket as you contemplated your next words.

He continued on, “If… if he makes you happy…“

A gross feeling washed over you, watching as the boy you loved tried to hide the way his breath was trembling. You bit down on your bottom lip.

“When Erik and I…” you paused as you watched Jungkook’s expression fall further, “I was expecting it to be all intense and emotional. Because I once loved him.”

You frowned, the memory still somewhat fresh, “But I wasn’t. It felt foreign and detached and—”

“Wrong.” Jungkook finished for you, a melancholic shine in his eyes. You nodded.

“I didn’t understand at first. I have been having casual sex with you for all this time, but it felt nothing like that.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” He breathed.

You turned away from him a moment, trying to grab hold of your wit before you could once again flee from the scene, leaving your meathead ex fake boyfriend in your dust.

"I’m not saying what you did was justifiable, because it’s not, but… I guess I’m not exactly in any position to not forgive you. Because I used Erik to forget about you. And it felt horrible.”

“What are you saying?” Jungkook didn’t know what to make of what your cautious words.

Turning back towards him, you held his stare with certainty.

“I’m saying that… I forgive you.”

A sharp breath came tumbling out of the boy’s mouth, eyes growing wide as he tried to make sense of how he had ever earned your forgiveness after what he had done to you.

He took a step towards you instinctively, only to be stopped as you held out a hand to halt him.

“I need you to understand something.” Your arms tightened around yourself, growing shaky. “I don’t need you. I had a life before you, and I know I’ll have one after you.”

Jungkook nodded at you, despite how much it hurt him. He understood. You had given him forgiveness; he wasn’t owed anything more.

All you had to do was say the word, and he’d be out of your hair forever. He’d do anything you’d ask him to, despite the way every part of him was screaming for you.

“I don’t need you… but I don’t think I want a life without you.” You finished shyly.

Your eyes were locked with his when suddenly a small noise escaped him, eyes pulling away from yours as his head moved to attempt to hide the way his eyes had grown wet.

At the sight of a tear rolling down the side of his face, you were by his side, hands gripping his jacket worriedly.

“Wha– Why are you crying?!” You panicked, never having dealt with a crying meathead before. _This was uncharted territory._

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I just…” your heart lurched at his broken tone, watching as he wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hands. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you again after this. I missed you so much. I’m so fucking sorry for hurting you.”

“I missed you, too.” You cooed softly, tugging at his jacket so that he’d face you again.

And suddenly, the sound of paper hitting the floor rang out, the two of you pulling back to look at what had come tumbling out of Jungkook’s pocket.

“What’s that?” You asked innocently, not seeing the way his cheeks had gone pink.

“N-Nothing.” He was quick to reach for it, cursing lowly as you beat him to it, taking the crumpled up paper in your hands.

He watched miserably as you pried it back open, scanning through the paper in confusion.

“Jungkook… What is this?” You muttered.

Jungkook’s face was positively burning, time moving slowly as he realized what was about to happen.

“I, um, wrote it one night when I couldn’t sleep… I forgot I put it in this jacket. I meant to throw it away.”

Your face held an expression of uncertainty, as if unsure how to proceed. It was undoubtedly addressed to you, an affectionate “ _Nerd_ ” up on the top.

So you opened the paper further, flatting it out with your hands as you began to read.

“Do you mean what you wrote?” You finally spoke, voice wavering.

Jungkook wished he could disappear into the floor right now. Never in this wildest dreams did he imagine a scenario where you would find out about his feelings for you through a sappy love note he had written when he was moping around late one night.

“Yeah, I do.” He told you honestly, your heart skipping several beats.

In that case, it was time you were honest as well.

“You’re right when you say things can’t go back to the way things were.” You began, cheeks warm. “Not because you ruined it but because I’m not putting myself through that again. I’m sick of half-assing shit and tired of lying to you and to myself. I know what I want, and it’s you… not because I have something to prove, not because I want to make Kiri jealous but because of the sole reason that you make me happy.“ Your strong facade began to crumble as insecurity began to suddenly sink in. “But if you don’t want that, if you don’t want something real… then nevermind, I guess.”

And all at once, Jungkook realized that all this time it hadn’t been just him.

Two arms made their way around you, and suddenly, you were engulfed in warmth, Jungkook’s close proximity pulling a wave of emotions out of you.

“I love you, nerd. I don’t why it took me so long to realize that, but I know without a doubt that you are it for me. Nothing could change the way I feel about you.”

And finally, you let out a cry, breaking down all the walls you had built up to keep Jungkook from perceiving you as weak. Because maybe you were. Maybe you were weak for this boy, but as you buried your wet face into his chest, you no longer cared, the weight of everything you had felt these past three weeks crushing down on you.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Jungkook cooed softly, chin coming up to rest upon your head.

"I love you, too.” Was your weepy reply.

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered shut, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed a kiss into your head, wanting nothing more than to stay like this with you forever.

“Are you two dorks done crying?” Yara’s voice rang out suddenly, causing both of you to jump apart.

“Yara, you creep! Privacy, dude! Ever try knocking?” You sniffed, wiping at your face hurriedly.

_How long had she been standing there?_

“What? Like you were peeing with Jungkook in the bathroom? _Please._ ” She waved you off, walking back into the living room to give you two some privacy. She did say Jungkook had 15 minutes before she’d have to come back in after all. “Anyway, Tae will be over in 10 minutes for the Saved By The Bell marathon that’s on so you guys are more than welcomed to join.” She called out from her newly seated position on the couch.

“Sure, whatever…” You huffed back, flashing Jungkook an exasperated look. So much for that special moment.

Jungkook didn’t seem too bothered though, the fullest, most boyish grin on his lips, taking in the puffy-eyed girl in front of him that he could now with full confidence call his.

And that girl couldn’t help but smile back at him just as stupidly because for once, there was nothing fake about your boyfriend.

“How is it that a piece of paper is the start of both our real and fake relationship?” He mused suddenly, hands reaching to take yours. You hummed, taking in the way your fingers intertwined.

“Funnily enough, we broke, like, every rule of our contract.“ You quirked up a brow.

“You know…” Jungkook began, flashing you a mischievous look, “it states very clearly on the bottom that the contract will be terminated upon completion. We can’t terminate the contract if we never completed it.”

“What are you saying? We keep the contract going?” You laughed.

“I’m saying that you are _contractually_ stuck with me.”

“That contract is in desperate need of some amendments.” You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah? And what did you have in mind?” His hands found your waist, pulling you into him.

“Rule number one has gotta go. The one kiss policy just won’t slide with me.”

Jungkook let out a laugh, his palm finding your cheek, eyes locked on your lips. You were preening for his kiss, mouth parting slightly as you anticipated it.

“Partners?”

The question took you by surprise, eyes widening at your not so pretend lover.

_Idiot._

“Partners.” You smiled softly, eyes shiny and brimming with tears as he kissed you for what must have been the millionth time, but still somehow felt like the first.


End file.
